el regreso de una black
by Narua Black
Summary: Sirius Black recupera una parte de su pasado que le ayudará a asegurar el futuro. 6º capítulo arriba El rescate de Draco PERDÓN por haber tardado tanto Reviews please!
1. Buscando a Portia I

Hola!!! Lo he vuelto a subir porque como varias personas me han dicho que el primer capítulo se hacía demasiado largo, lo he dividido en dos. Un par de detalles:

1- Este fic mezcla Harry Potter con Embrujadas (ya se que es raro)

2- Ninguno de los personajes es mío (excepto Portia, claro está) Son de J.K Rowling y de quien inventara a Piper, Prue, Phoebe y Page.

3- No pretendo ganar dinero con esto lo hago más que nada porque necesito vaciar mi cabeza de ciertas ideas que ocupan demasiado tiempo ^^

4- Es mi primer fic así que si se me han escapado algunos detalles lo siento mucho. Además el formato es un poco incómodo de leer, porque aún no averigüé como ponerlo mejor, así que si a algun alma caritativa tiene tiempo de explicármelo se lo agradeceré eternamente.

5- La última, aunque parezca aburrido agradeceré todo tipo de consejos sobre como mejorarlo, que os gustaría que ocurriese, que mejor me dedique a recortar estrellitas de cartón... : D

Nada más, os dejo con el regreso de una black

Buscando a Portia 

La estancia era lúgubre y fría. Se trataba de una construcción en piedra gris ya antigua, a la que el paso de los años le había conferido un cierto olor a humedad y a viejo. La sala estaba completamente desprovista de adornos, lo que demostraba el sentido práctico de la cruel y retorcida mente que había decidido disponer de aquella habitación. Era una sala cuadrada, en cuyo extremo Norte crepitaba un fuego en una chimenea, y frente a ella había un sillón de grandes orejas rojo. Esta silla estaba ocupada por un ser despiadado y cruel y en ella maquinaba sus más oscuros planes. Rodeando a la silla se encontraban unas 10 figuras vestidas con túnicas negras que no dejaban entrever más que sus manos. Voldemort había convocado a sus más eficientes esbirros.

-Tengo noticias. Importantes noticias que, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, pueden suponer un importante avance a nuestra causa.

Como bien habían aprendido, ningún mortífago se atrevió a interrumpir a su Señor aún cuando este dejó de hablar.

-Nuestros más recientes aliados han resultado ser una importante fuente de información. Juntando sus informes, por lo demás inexactos, con mis conocimientos, hemos llegado a averiguar el paradero de un importante punto estratégico en nuestros planes.

-¿Tendría nuestro señor la infinita benevolencia de explicarnos cual es ese punto?

-Lestrange, si no fuera porque tu extrema petulancia me agrada en el fondo, haría ya tiempo que te habría convertido en estofado para Nagini- el mortífago tragó saliva con temor- Sin embargo, necesito que sepáis de que se trata, especialmente dos de vosotros. ¡Lucius, Narcisa!

Dos figuras dieron un paso adelante en reverencia.

-¿Sí, mi señor?- preguntó el hombre.

-Vosotros dos seréis los encargados de llevar a cabo la parte más importante del plan. Como me falléis...

-Eso no ocurrirá- aseguró Lucius Malfoy.

-Eso espero... Narcisa, me complace informarte de que al fin hemos encontrado a alguien tiempo atrás desaparecido... y estoy segura de que estarás deseando encontrar a tu queridísima prima... Jajajaja.

La estridente risa de Voldemort resonó en toda la estancia, haciendo que más de uno se estremeciese. De haberse fijado alguno de los demás o el propio señor Oscuro, se habrían dado cuenta de que uno de los mortífagos mostraba una expresión en la que se mezclaban la confusión y el temor, bajo la total certeza de que aquella debía ser en realidad una importante cuestión.

La lluvia caía sobre su rostro. Apenas podía respirar debido a la polvareda que había levantado la explosión que había devastado la calle. Pero había algo más que le impedía respirar, y era la certeza de que todo por lo que había luchado se había desmoronado ante sus ojos en tan solo unas horas. Sus amigos estaban muertos, había traicionado a otro de ellos al dudar de su fidelidad para con ellos y el último los había traicionado de la forma más vil saliendo victorioso de la afrenta. Y lo peor de todo es que nunca se sabría la verdad. Había ocultado a Dumbledore el cambio de guardián de última hora y todo el mundo mágico lo creería un traidor. Los aurores ya lo tenían rodeado.

Al ver toda la situación en conjunto no pudo más que echarse a reír... pero un sonido lejano le hizo reaccionar y sus azules ojos se abrieron en una expresión de espanto...

-¡¡¡Sirius!!! NO....SUÉLTENLO... ÉL NO HA HECHO NADA... NOOO- un llanto se oía cerca y por encima de tanto dolor se oían otras voces.

-Sujetadla.

-No dejéis que se acerque.

Finalmente una voz autoritaria se elevó por encima de las demás.

-¡Haced que se calle de una vez!

Instantes después todo quedó en silencio, y solo se escuchaba la lluvia caer.

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!!

Sirius Black se despertó bañado en sudor. Le costó un rato darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en aquella calle, ni en una celda en Azkaban. Finalmente reconoció la decoración oro y rojo que decoraba el cuarto de la torre de Gryffindor que compartía con su amigo Moony y su sobrina Tonks mientras la Orden del Fénix estaba instalada en Hogwarts. Esta situación de la organización solo se mantendría durante el verano, ya que estaban aclimatando la antigua mansión Black para que se pudieran trasladar allí una vez llegase septiembre.

Aquel sueño había regresado a él en múltiples ocasiones durante los últimos 15 años. Siempre era igual, revivía toda la angustia y la pena que lo había invadido durante aquellos instante... y después llegaba la voz, aquella voz angustiada que lloraba por él... después de escapar de Azkaban, mientras se escondía en forma de perro, había tratado de averiguar que le había pasado, donde estaba, pero la tierra parecía habérsela tragado. Por otro lado, no podía pedirle a Moony que le ayudase, y Tonks... bueno, no se veía capaz de tratar aquel tema con ella, ya había sufrido bastante por la pérdida. Luego estaba Dumbledore, pero el director tenía otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Cada vez que tenía aquel sueño su pensamiento seguía el mismo curso, y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que aquel era otro precio a pagar por lo que había pasado con James y Lily, era su castigo. Finalmente se durmió mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla.

Era por la mañana y en la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor una persona se paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro. Hacía media hora que Tonks esperaba a que Remus y Sirius bajaran para ir a la reunión matinal durante el desayuno. No le parecía apropiado entrar en la habitación de su tío y Lupin y levantarlos a base de gritos. Así que optó por la segunda opción.

-¡¡¡¡FUEGO, LA TORRE SE INCENDIA!!!!

En el cuarto de los dos hombres se pudieron oír pasos apresurados y pronto la joven vio bajar por las escaleras a Remus vestido con un pijama negro de dos piezas con lunas crecientes dibujadas y unas zapatillas de un lobo, mientras que Sirius bajaba con un pijama de dos piezas azul oscuro con ositos dibujados y unas zapatillas de perro. Tonks no pudo evitar reírse ante semejante visión.

Los dos hombres la miraron con severidad cuando se dieron cuenta de que todo había sido una mentira.

-¿Qué esperabais?- preguntó al ver sus caras serias- íbamos a llegar tarde y no se me ocurrió otra forma.

-Ya, ya... pues como castigo- amenazó Sirius- te voy a llamar Nymphadora durante todo el día ^ ^

Ante la mirada de psicópata que le echó su sobrina, Remus tiró de su amigo hacia su habitación para obligarle a vestirse.

Ya en su habitación Sirius se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama.

-Sirius, tenemos prisa.

-Lo sé, pero estoy taan cansado.

-¿Mala noche?

-Algo así.

-Has vuelto a tener pesadillas sobre aquella noche.

-O_O

-^ ^ Te conozco demasiado Padfoot.

-¬¬ Ya veo. Pero tienes razón, siempre es igual, y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

-No debes culparte por lo que pasó... Tenemos que aprender a aceptar que a veces las cosas ocurran sin que podamos hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ello, sobretodo hoy.

-Ya, hoy es 21 de agosto, hoy se cumplen 15 años...

Los dos amigos terminaron de arreglarse en silencio y quince minutos después estaban bajando por las escaleras y reuniéndose con Tonks.

-Ya era hora.

-No te enfades Nymph.

-¬¬ No me llames así, Sirius. Encima que os despierto para que no lleguéis tarde.

-Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta. No es por ofender, pero normalmente para que tu te levantes antes que nosotros hace falta que te explote una bomba en el oído... y aún así sería difícil.

-¬¬ Hoy estamos graciosillos... El caso es que hoy me he levantado antes de tiempo.

-¿Puede saberse la razón?- preguntó Remus distraídamente.

-Hoy es 21 de agosto

El licántropo se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la joven- No tenía ni idea de que tu le dieras tanta importante al día en el que Voldemort fue vencido- mientras decía esto, no se fijó en la profunda tristeza que se asomaba a los ojos de su querido amigo Sirius.

-No es eso...- replicó mientras le mostraba un pequeño ramo de margaritas- Cada 21 de agosto las recojo en memoria de alguien muy especial, una por cada año que habría cumplido en este día. Este año son 24.

Ante el ambiente de nostalgia que los invadió a todos, Remus optó por continuar en silencio el resto del camino.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, como todas las mañanas, este estaba ocupado únicamente por una única mesa en el centro de la estancia. Era una mesa larga, con cupo al menos para 20 personas. Aquella mañana en ella solo estaban Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y el matrimonio Weasley, que habría llegado desde su casa como todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días muchachos- saludó el anciano- Espero que hayáis dormido bien.

Mientras decía esto, Dumbledore miraba disimuladamente hacia Sirius, que miraba al suelo de forma ausente.

-^ ^ Buenos días- saludó Tonks, mientras los tres tomaban asiento.

-¿Hay noticias sobre el lord oscuro?

-Estamos esperando a que llegue el profesor Snape para informarnos- aclaró McGonagall.

Durante el desayuno no se habló de cosa importante. Molly y Tonks conversaban sobre el último número de corazón de bruja mientras Remus, McGonagall y Arthur conversaban sobre posibles tácticas que seguiría Voldemort. El director fingía prestar atención a esta última conversación, pero en  realidad observaba inquisitivamente Sirius, que parecía más ausente de lo normal, además de triste.

Finalmente, cuando se acercaban las 9 de la mañana, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y entró como un vendaval Severus Snape, profesor de pociones, y espía de Dumbledore entre los mortífagos. Su habitual aspecto cetrino se veía acentuado aquella mañana por la seriedad que se reflejaba en su rostro. Se dirigió directamente a la mesa, haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo antes de tomar asiento. Como siempre, para quitar tensión a la situación, el director se mostró jovial.

-¿^ ^ Quieres comer algo Severus?

-No, gracias, señor director. Vengo a informar tal como quedé.

-Te veo extremadamente serio Severus- comentó McGonagall.

-Y tengo razones para estarlo. Ayer Voldemort nos convocó a mí, a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy entre otros, a una reunión urgente. Como ya os he informado anteriormente, el Señor Oscuro se ha aliado con seres muy poderosos, que se denominan a sí mismos del inframundo.

Mientras el profesor Snape continuaba informando sobre estos nuevos aliados, los demás permanecían en silencio, escuchando, o haciendo que escuchaban. A muchos de los ocupantes de aquella mesa Snape les provocaba una especie de urticaria mental, pero muy en el fondo (y aunque nunca lo admitirían en voz alta) reconocían que su labor era muy importante para la orden, y para el mundo mágico en general. Sirius Black no prestaba atención, pero no debido al odio que le inspiraba aquel hombre (que no era poco) sino porque se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Hoy habría cumplido 24 años. Se preguntaba cómo sería, si sus ojos seguirían siendo de aquel verde esmeralda que parecían casi inhumanos, como si el brillo de una aurora boreal se hubiese alojado en ellos. Un dolor fue creciendo poco a poco desde su pecho y expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Finalmente, la voz del director lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sirius, ¿estás bien?

-Sí... si, señor Director- imperceptiblemente, Tonks le cogió la mano a su tío y la apretó en señal de apoyo, lo que él agradeció.

-Como iba diciendo- continuó Snape con tono molesto- Voldemort ha encargado una importante misión al matrimonio Malfoy.

-¿Cuál?- interrumpió Molly Weasley.

-Una que solo Narcisa puede llevar a cabo.

-¿Narcisa Malfoy? Pero si es una inútil en lo que a magia se refiere- comentó McGonagall escéptica.

-La misión no es apropiada para ella por sus habilidades, sino por quién es.

-¿Y quién es?

-Una pariente de los Black... lo que me lleva al siguiente punto.

-¿Qué importa que sea pariente de los Black o de Mickey Mouse? ¿No planearán atacar la mansión Black? ¿Descubrieron el futuro emplazamiento de la orden?

-No es eso, y si me permiten terminar...

-Tranquilo Severus.

-Lo estoy, señor director... Como iba diciendo (por enésima vez) esto me lleva al siguiente punto... Black, ¿no tendrás por casualidad una hermana secreta?

Las palabras del profesor de pociones provocaron un estado de shock en el animago, que por fin salió de su ensimismamiento-¿Por... por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque Voldemort está segura de haber encontrado a la menor de los Black y, que yo sepa, tu eres hijo único.

Todos se habían quedado atónitos ante la revelación de Severus Snape. Las miradas se dirigían hacia Sirius buscando una respuesta. ¿Cómo era posible que el animago tuviera una hermana y nadie en el mundo mágico lo supiese? Pero Sirius en vez de negarlo, se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Dónde está?

-Entonces es cierto...

-Claro que es cierto Snape, es mi hermana Portia.

-Tu hermana Portia...- murmuró Remus. Al entender la situación bajó la cabeza apenado, su amigo seguía sin confiar en él, después de todo. Tonks se había quedado estupefacta y cuando fue capaz de digerir la información comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, y volvió su pelo de color dorado.

-Portia está viva... jajaja, no me lo puedo creer.

-¿Tu... tu lo sabías Tonks?- preguntó Molly Weasley.

-Claro que lo sabía, era mi tía favorita, y mi mejor amiga, somos de la misma edad ^ ^.

-Me alegra que estéis felices- interrumpió Dumbledore- Pero no creo que la cosa sea tan sencilla. En primer lugar, Severus, ¿para qué quiere Voldemort a esa joven?

-Quiere que se una a su bando.

-Pero eso es imposible- gruñó Sirius- Mi hermana es la esencia de la bondad, nunca se pasaría al bando oscuro.

-Aunque eso sea cierto, Black- masculló Snape- no servirá de nada si piensa que su querida prima Narcisa le está indicando el buen camino.

-¿Y por qué iba a pensar eso?- dijo Tonks.

-Me temo que vuestra querida Portia sufre de amnesia. Ahora tiene una nueva vida, pero no recuerda a nadie de su pasado, es como si hubiera nacido a los nueve años.

-¿Amnesia?- dijo Sirius- ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Tú sabes algo, Albus?

-Me temo que no- lamentó el director- Cuando todo aquello ocurrió hace hoy 15 años, traté de encontrarla para hacerme cargo de ella. Fui a tu casa, pero ella ya no estaba allí, me fue imposible encontrarla por mucho que busqué.

-Pero los aurores tienen que saber algo.

-¿Por qué dices eso Sirius?- preguntó Arthur Weasley.

-Porque ella estaba allí, en la calle donde me detuvieron. Recuerdo su voz, gritaba que no me llevaran, que yo era inocente. Tenían que saber donde estaba.

-Eso ya no importa ahora- interrumpió Snape- Ahora ya sabemos donde está. Los informadores de Voldemort la sitúan en San Francisco, EEUU.

-¿Y cómo narices ha llegado allí?

-Tal vez yo pueda averiguarlo- dijo Albus- Pero lo más importante ahora es encontrarla antes que los Malfoy. Es necesario que alguien vaya a los Estados Unidos.

-Yo iré- dijeron al unísono Tonks y Sirius.

-Tonks, creo que es mejor que te quedes- dijo el director- Si no recuerda nada, será mejor no atosigarla, y si vais los dos os podéis lanzar sobre ella como animales. No sería bueno para ella.

La joven puso cara de querer protestar, pero finalmente optó por callarse. Bueno, se encargaría de preparar una gran fiesta de bienvenida.

-Entonces, será mejor que a esta misión vayan tres de nosotros. Sirius, Remus y Arthur. Severus, necesito que vuelvas al lado de Voldemort y que me mantengas informado de todo lo que ocurra, necesitamos saber todos sus movimientos.

-¿Pero por qué es tan importante encontrar a esa muchacha?- preguntó McGonagall, ignorando la mirada dolida que le dirigieron Sirius y Tonks.

-Porque esa joven no es normal- argumentó Dumbledore- Portia es una bruja muy poderosa, y sería una gran adquisición para el bando mortífago. Bueno, si no hay nada más que decir, disuelvo esta reunión. Muchachos, partiréis mañana.

Durante el resto del día, todos estuvieron muy ajetreados en diversas tareas, pero Sirius no pudo dejar de notar que su amigo Remus lo estaba evitando. Durante toda la mañana se había dedicado a tareas que no lo implicasen a él, y por la tarde la cosa no cambió demasiado. Finalmente, al atardecer Sirius encontró al licántropo sentado al borde del lago.

-Moony....

-...

-Remus, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, Sirius, déjalo.

-Creo que me sentaré aquí hasta que me lo cuentes.

-¬¬

-^^

-¬¬+

-^^

-¬¬+++

-^^

-Está bien, tu ganas. Lo que me pasa es que me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de todo sigues sin confiar en mí.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Es verdad... No tienes ni idea de la cara de idiota que se me ha quedado cuando Snape ha dicho lo de tu hermana... ¡Y yo no tenía ni idea! Y lo de que estuvo allí aquella noche, cuando te detuvieron. Seguro que es con eso con lo que soñabas esta noche, y no me has dicho nada.

-Remus...

-Snape sabe más de ti que yo, que se supone que soy tu amigo.

-Moony...

-Creí que habíamos arreglado todos los malentendidos.

-REMUS J LUPIN!!! HAZ EL FAVOR DE CERRAR EL HOCICO.

-¬¬

-Está bien... reconozco que tienes razón al sentirte herido, pero no fue porque no confíe en ti porque no te lo conté. En realidad, era un recuerdo que me dolía, y no lo compartí con nadie porque no servía de nada, no había posibilidades de encontrarla contándotelo.

-¿Alguien más de Dumbledore, Tonks y tu lo sabía?

-James... Pero él lo sabía porque desde pequeño pasaba en mi casa parte de las vacaciones, y habría resultado muy raro que a los 11 años le dijese que no volviese más.

-Pero Sirius... para aquel entonces tu madre...

-Mi madre había muerto. Entonces mi padre se reencontró con una antigua amiga y... bueno, nació Portia. La madre no podía hacerse cargo de ella, así que nosotros nos la quedamos. Cuando mi padre descubrió lo poderosa que podría llegar a ser, decidió usarla para sus planes.

-¿Tu padre no la quería?

-Mi padre era incapaz de querer a nadie. Durante años mantuvo su identidad de mortífago bien oculta, tanto que los Potter no lo descubrieron hasta que era demasiado tarde...

-Él...

-...entregó a los padres de James, cuando teníamos 15 años. Pero le costó la vida. Portia y yo nos quedamos solos... pero yo no quería que se llevaran a mi hermana, así que Dumbledore se hizo cargo de mi fortuna y nos instaló a mí y a mi hermana en una casa. Durante el curso el padre de Tonks se hacía cargo de ella y yo tenía permiso de ir a verla de vez en cuando.

-Así que cuando desaparecías...

-Visitaba a mi hermana pequeña. James me ayudó a mantener el secreto. El también quería mucho a Portia.

-Pero seguiste manteniendo su existencia en secreto... ¿Por qué?

-Porque mi padre nunca llegó a decirle a Voldemort cual era el arma secreta que le estaba preparando y si se descubría de repente que había una Black más, y ya con 4 años, él ataría cabos y se daría cuenta de lo que había pasado. Así que decidimos mantener a Portia oculta hasta que la cosa mejorase.

-Entiendo...

-Y entonces ocurrió todo aquello. Mi hermana se quedó sola a los 9 años... y es por eso que no entiendo como una niña tan pequeña se puede evaporar sin que nadie sepa que ha sido de ella. Desde que escapé de Azkaban he estado intentando encontrarla pero no he podido. Y ahora el señor oscuro sabe donde está... Remus, perdóname, pero...

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Si bien antes me enfadé, ahora entiendo por qué actuabas de ese modo. Y no te preocupes, porque vamos a encontrar a tu hermana antes que los Malfoy.

-Gracias Moony, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

-¿Tanto para acompañarme a por chocolate a las cocinas?

-^^ Claro viejo amigo.

-Un respeto por las canas.

-Jajaja.

A la mañana siguiente temprano Sirius y Remus estaban en el hall de Hogwarts esperando por Arthur, que se despedía de su familia (lo que lleva un rato).

-He estado pensando

-¿Tú Remus? ¿Y te ha dolido?

-¬¬ Como iba diciendo antes de que Sirius abriese la boca, creo que vamos a tenerlo muy difícil para encontrar a la hermana de Sirius antes que Narcisa. San Francisco no es precisamente pequeño y no tenemos ni idea de cómo se llama ahora.

-Precisamente por eso Severus nos envió esto- dijo Dumbledore tendiéndole al licántropo una hoja de pergamino- Es la localización de su lugar de trabajo, así como su nombre actual.

-¿Ya no se llama Portia?- preguntó Sirius dolido.

-No, se sigue llamando Portia. Lo que ha cambiado es su apellido. Encontraréis toda la información en ese papel.

-Bueno- dijo Arthur uniéndose al grupo- Creo que ya estamos listos. Así que, pongámonos en marcha.

-Si!!! ^^

-¬¬ Sirius está entusiasmado

--_-U Ya te digo Arthur- dijo Remus.

Tres figuras se aparecieron en el aparcamiento del Hospital Central de San Francisco, delante de una fuente. Sirius, Remus y Arthur se habían vestido al estilo muggle, para no llamar la atención, cosa que no habían conseguido porque al parecer el 80% de las mujeres se quedaban mirando para los dos más jóvenes.

-Con vosotros no hay quien vaya de incógnito- murmuró Arthur.

-^^ (Sirius)

-O////O (Remus)

-¿Estáis seguros de que es aquí?

-Eso pone la nota que me dio Dumbledore. Pero esto es un hospital muggle, necesitaremos una excusa para entrar y preguntar por ella.

-¿Y si entro y digo que soy su hermano?

-¬¬ Sirius, tu hermana tiene amnesia. ¿Quieres provocarle un shock?

-Muy gracioso Moony.

-¿Qué os parece si nos hacemos pasar por pacientes para entrar en el hospital?- dijo Arthur.

-¡Es una idea genial! Pero tendrá que ser convincente para que podamos estar allí durante un rato.

-¿Qué tipo de enfermedad podríamos fingir?

-Pues no sé Moony, ¿qué te parece un resfriado?

-Podría funcionar....

-Es más, necesitamos un resfriado de verdad.

-No seas ingenuo Sirius por favor- rió Arthur- No te vas a poner a llamar al catarro. Se te ocurren unas...

Pero el señor Weasley no pudo acabar la frase, porque un risueño Sirius lo empujó a la fuente. PAF!!!!

-Sirius, que has hecho- grito Remus.

-¿Paf? Tendría que haber sonado Splash.

-Black, estás muerto- gruñó Arthur desde el fondo de la fuente.

-^^U Vaya Arthur lo siento, no creí que la fuente fuese a estar vacía.

Ya en la sala de espera de urgencias, los tres magos esperaban a que les llamasen. Al final Sirius había conseguido la excusa que necesitaban para entrar en el hospital, si bien no era la que había pensado. Arthur se había abierto la cabeza.

-^^U Lo siento.

-¬¬++++

-Sirius, ponte la capa invisible que nos prestó Dumbledore.

-Pero Remus, por qué tengo que hacerlo.

-Porque no es conveniente que te encuentres con tu hermana de buenas a primeras, primero es necesario preparar el terreno.

-¬¬ Aguafiestas- aún a regañadientes el animago accedió a ponerse la capa.

-ARTHUR WEASLEY- llamó la voz de la recepcionista

-Sí, yo lo acompaño- dijo Remus levantándose.

-Necesito que rellenen los papeles para el seguro.

-¿Seguro?

-¿no tienen seguro?

-Pues...no, pero...

-Lo lamento, pero sin seguro no podemos atenderles.

-Pero mi amigo tiene una brecha en la cabeza, ¿no podría hacer una excepción?

-Lo siento, son las normas.

Remus comenzaba a desesperarse, ya no era solo que no podrían acceder al hospital, sino que Arthur realmente necesitaba cuidados, y no tenían pociones cicatrizantes a mano.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sarah?- preguntó una voz femenina. Al girar la cabeza Remus vio a una hermosa joven vestida con el uniforme verde de hospital bajo la bata blanca. Tenía el pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura, en trencitas, sujeto con una cinta de llamativos colores. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda casi inhumano.

-Nada, doctora Halliwell

¿Había dicho Halliwell? Ese era el nuevo apellido de la hermana de Sirius. ¿Podría ser ella a quien estaban buscando? Bajo la capa de invisibilidad Sirius se revolvía incómodo. Él estaba seguro de que aquella preciosa mujer era su hermana, nunca confundiría esos ojos.

-Vaya, su amigo tiene una herida muy fea en la cabeza ¿cómo se la hizo?

-Me caí en una fuente vacía.

-No tienen seguro, doctora.

-Bueno, esto no es nada. Estoy en mi horario de descanso así que puedo hacer lo que quiera. Yo me encargo.

-Pero doctora...

-Anda Sarah, sé buena y guárdame el secreto.

-Está bien doctora...

-Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Portia.

Ahora ya era seguro, aquella era la hermana pequeña de Sirius. El animago se tuvo que contener con todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse sobre ella en aquel mismo instante. Siguió por la puerta de urgencias a su hermana que acompañó a Remus y Arthur a una sala de curas.

-No sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos, doctora- dijo Remus.

-No se preocupe, el sistema sanitario de este país es inhumano. Si no trabajas, no te curan. Es un asco de política. Bien, dígame, cómo se llama.

-Arthur Wealey.

-Bien Arthur, debo reconocer que debió caer con mucha fuerza contra esa fuente, se ha hecho una buena brecha.

Arthur miró con odio hacia donde suponía que debía estar Sirius, mientras Remus ponía cara inocente.

-Lo que haré será desinfectarla un poco y luego darle un par de puntos.

-¿De qué...?

-No le dolerá, se lo aseguro, si quiere le puedo poner un anestésico local.

-¿Un qué?

Aquellas personas comenzaban a parecer extrañas. Una vez hubo desinfectado la herida se dedicó a ponerle 3 puntos. Después le recetó un desinfectante.

-Bueno, creo que esto es todo ^^

-Muchísimas gracias, doctora- dijo Remus tendiéndole la mano. De repente la joven se le quedó observando.

-Disculpe, pero... ¿le conozco de algo?

-No...no creo- tartamudeó nervioso el licántropo.

-Su cara... sus ojos, me resultan familiares. Le parecerá una tontería, pero tiene cara de llamarse Moony.

-O_O No, lo siento, ese no es mi nombre. Una vez más muchas gracias y... bueno, ya nos veremos.

Remus arrastró a Arthur de la sala de curas y no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a la salida.

-Remus, te conoce...

-No creo, Sirius le debió hablar de mí. Quizás ha sido un flash de memoria.

-Bueno, sea como sea, he de reconocer que tu hermana Sirius es un encanto.

-¿Sirius?- Remus comenzaba a preocuparse, pero a su izquierda de repente apareció Sirius que se había quitado la capa. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por su rostro.

-Es preciosa ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo es- dijo Arthur con comprensión

-No te preocupes Padfoot, ya verás como logra recordarte y entonces todo estará bien.

-Gracias, amigos. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-Quizás deberíamos buscar a la familia de Portia aquí y pedirles que nos ayuden- dijo Remus.

-¿Tiene familia?

-4 hermanas.

-Vaya, y yo que creí que era lo único que tenía en el mundo.

-Vamos Padfoot, no te vas a deprimir por eso.

-^^ Tienes razón. Vamos.

-Y de paso podíamos parar en una farmacia de esas y comprar lo que me ha recetado la doctora- añadió Arthur.

En la mansión Halliwell, Piper estaba colocando los últimos platos en la mesa para comer. Ahora eran 5 hermanas. La última en unirse había sido Portia. Bueno, esperaban que fuese la última, ya no podrían aguantar más sorpresas por parte de su madre. Habían conocido a Portia hace 2 años, cuando Paige tuvo a su amigo el viajante ingresado en el hospital por una enfermedad que había contraído en Egipto. Cuando descubrieron quien era en realidad, todas se sorprendieron. El poder de Portia se basaba en el control de la energía, ya fuera para crear barreras o para generar explosione. Lo más extraño de todo es que no recordaba nada desde que una mañana despertó en el hospital de un orfanato. Lo único que tenía de su pasado era una pulsera con su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento gravados. Pero eso no les preocupaba mucho en realidad, lo importante era que todas las hermanas se habían encontrado al fin. Ahora formaban un aquelarre, la estrella de 5 puntas, el símbolo más poderoso de todas las brujas, lo que significaba que solo necesitaban estar todas juntas en ocasiones de emergencia, por lo que se habían podido dedicar por fin a sus vidas: Piper como regente del ahora llamado P5, Page como asistente social, Prue como fotógrafa en el mismo periódico en el que trabajaba Phoebe como consejera sentimental, y Portia como médico (acabó los estudios de medicina con 3 años de antelación).

-Cariño ¿cuándo comemos?- preguntó Leo entrando en la cocina.

-En unos minutos, en cuanto Page regrese con Portia. Fue orbitando.

-¿Y Phoebe y Prue?

-Se quedan a comer en un restaurante cerca del periódico. No tienen demasiado tiempo.

-Ya estamos aquí- se oyó la voz de Page en el comedor. El matrimonio se dirigió allí para empezar con la comida.

-Hola chicas- saludó Leo.

-¿Qué tal el día de la doctora?

-^^ Como siempre. Aunque me ha pasado algo muy extraño.

-Ha llamado a uno de sus pacientes Moony (Lunático)- dijo entre risas Page.

-Portia, ¿tú?

-Es que me ha resultado familiar. ¿No te ha pasado nunca que algo en tu interior te dice cosas que ni siquiera puedes explicar? Pues cuando miré a ese hombre a los ojos algo en mí me dijo Moony.

- ¿No te diría otra cosa como... muérdeme?

-Paige, no digas chorradas. Desde lo de Michael me llegó de hombres por un tiempo.

-^^ ¿No has oído eso de un clavo saca otro clavo?

-Dejaros de discutir sobre chicos- interrumpió Piper- y sentaros a la mesa antes de que se enfríe la comida.

-Cambiando de tema- dijo Page- ¿no os parece que las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas últimamente?

-Sí- añadio Portia- la verdad es que ya me extraña salir de quirófano y no encontrarme con un mensaje urgente de que la casa ha explotado.

-¿Que dicen los de arriba cielo?

-Lo están investigando, de hecho quieren que me reúna después con ellos para tratar un asunto importante.

-Ojalá te digan que todos los demonios del inframundo se han matado unos a otros- dijo Piper.

-No caerá esa breva- suspiró Page.

Phoebe y Prue estaban sentadas en el restaurante en aquellos momentos tratando el mismo tema que el resto de la familia en la mansión Halliwell.

-Es extraño que no hayan atacado desde hace un mes

-No sé, Prue, pero yo estoy la mar de bien así.

-Yo no digo que los eche de menos, solo que es raro.

-Disfruta mientras puedas hermana.

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Qué tal te va con Alan?

-¿Te refieres al guapo jefe Alan?- dijo con sonrisa picarona Phoebe- Pues digamos que la cosa va... muy bien.

-Que envidia me das... quiero un novio.

-Pues como no especifiques más hija.

-A ver... me gustan los morenos, altos, de sonrisa radiante, y preferiblemente con los ojos azules, pero de ese azul profundo... Phoebe ¿qué pasa?- dijo al ver que su hermana tenía la boca abierta.

-¿No habrás hecho un conjuro?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que el hombre de tus sueños acaba de entrar por la puerta, acompañado de un rubiales que no está nada mal.

Al girarse la mayor de las hermanas se quedó atónita. En el restaurante acababan de entrar tres hombres. Uno rubio con unas sensuales canas en el pelo y ojos dorados, otro pelirrojo y por último... un dios. Su boca se abrió más al ver que se dirigían a su mesa. Se dio la vuelta nerviosamente y se peinó un poco. Cuando los tres hombres llegaron a su altura se detuvieron.

-Disculpen...- empezó el pelirrojo.

-¿Sí?- dijo Phoebe ante el mutismo que acababa de desarrollar Prue.

-¿Son ustedes las hermanas Halliwell?

Las dos hermanas permitieron sentarse con ellas a los tres magos. Les había sorprendido que supieran quienes eran, y la curiosidad las instó a invitarlos.

-¿Cómo saben quienes somos?

-Estamos bien informados. Pero eso no es lo más importante- contestó Arthur a Phoebe.

-¿Y que es lo más importante?- preguntó Prue.

-Estamos aquí para pedirles ayuda. Se trata de su hermana Portia- añadió Remus.

-¿Nuestra hermana pequeña? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Pasa, que también es mi hermana pequeña.

Portia había regresado al hospital en cuanto acabó de comer. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Después de hacer la ronda para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio, se dirigió a la sala de médicos a revisar unos informes. Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora... y perversa.

-Michael...- dijo la joven sin mucha gana.

-Hola preciosa Portia- la aludida hizo caso omiso del comentario, ante lo que él contraatacó- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

-¿Qué quieres Michael?- preguntó finalmente perdiendo la paciencia.

-Venga, cariño, no te enfades. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ese ceño fruncido con esas trenzas y esa cinta... mmm, me encanta.

-En un hospital hay cosas más importantes que ligar, ¿sabes?

-Solo quería ver si había una forma de solucionar lo nuestro. Ya sabes, no nos despedimos muy bien.

-Habla claro, Connors, te di un puñetazo delante de todo el departamento. Y lo volvería a hacer.

-Eres tan agresiva a veces.

-Sobretodo cuando me engañan con una compañera de trabajo al mismo tiempo que me seducen para que declare en un caso de negligencia.

-No seas tan susceptible.

-Me largo de aquí- la joven recogió sus informes y salió por la puerta tan pronto como pudo.

El hombre se quedó solo en la habitación, mirando con sonrisa perversa hacia donde se había marchado Portia.

-Lo malo, querida Portia, es que a pesar de todo me gustas. Y lo que yo quiero, es mío.

-Perdona, te importaría repetir lo que acabas de decir- dijo Phoebe cuando consiguió salir del shock.

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black, y ellos son Remus Lupin y Arthur Weasley.

-Yo Prue y ella es mi hermana Phoebe. Y ahora, volvamos al asunto de que eres el hermano de Portia.

-Mi padre se llamaba Artemis Black, y hace 24 años tuvo una hija con una mujer americana (nosotros somos ingleses), que supongo que será vuestra madre.

-Pero no es la tuya.

-No.

-Ufff.

-O_O- los tres hombres se quedaron atónitos ante la reacción de las dos hermanas.

-Perdonadnos- aclaró Prue- pero nuestra madre ya nos ha dado demasiadas sorpresas de ese estilo. Volvamos a lo de mamá y tu padre.

-La madre de Portia dijo que no podía hacerse cargo de ella, así que ella se quedó con nosotros. Solo pidió que su nombre empezara por P.

-Vaya novedad- dijo Phoebe.

-¿?

-Es que somos cinco hermanas: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Page y Portia.

-Cuanta P junta- murmuró Arthur.

-Tengo una pregunta- dijo Prue- Si tu eres su hermano y eres inglés, ¿cómo es posible que Portia haya llegado hasta aquí, y sin memoria?

-No puedo responder a eso, la última vez que vi a Portia, o más bien la oí, me estaban deteniendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por asesinato y alta traición, unos crímenes que nunca cometí, y por los que pagué 12 años en la cárcel hasta que me escapé, y aún sigo pagando hoy en día huido de la justicia del mundo mágico. Para cuando conseguí escaparme ya no quedaba rastro de mi hermana pequeña y debido a mi condición de fugado me ha sido imposible encontrarla... hasta ahora.

-Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente cuestión- interrumpió Remus.

-Escuchadme, en mi familia no todo es trigo limpio, es más, sólo una minoría nos mantenemos alejados de las artes oscuras. Lo malo es que esa parte de la familia ha descubierto donde está Portia y pretenden convencerla, aprovechándose de su amnesia, de que se pase a su bando. Una prima nuestra está aquí para encontrarla, acompañada por uno de los hombres más crueles y perversos que he llegado a conocer.

-Por eso necesitamos que nos ayudéis- dijo Arthur- Es necesario que nos ayudéis a que Portia recupere la memoria, para que escoja realmente lo que quiere, para que no la engañen.

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero... ¿tenéis alguna prueba de lo que decís?- preguntó Phoebe.

-Portia tiene una mancha- dijo Sirius después de pensar durante unos instantes- Una marca muy especial en su hombro derecho, una mancha con las alas de un ángel.

-...Phoebe avisa a Piper y a Page, que se reúnan con nosotros delante del hospital. Tenemos que llegar antes que los otros.

Después de la discusión con el estúpido de Michael, Portia se sentía furiosa, así que aprovechando la calma que reinaba, decidió salir a tomar el aire. Salió por las puertas del emplazamiento y caminó lentamente hasta llegar al aparcamiento, en el centro del cual había una fuente. Decidió refrescarse un poco, pero descubrió que la fuente estaba seca.

-Menuda fuente de pacotilla.

-¿Tienes sed?- preguntó una voz femenina que le era desconocida a la joven, al mismo tiempo que una mano le tendía una botella.

-Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago.

-Siempre es un placer ayudar a la familia.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Siento ser tan brusca... debe ser la emoción de haber encontrado al fin a mi primita- y sin previo aviso se echó a sus brazos- Te he estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

-Entonces...- dijo ella con las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos- es cierto.

-Sí, mi cielo, soy Narcisa, tu prima por parte de padre.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Si no como iba a saber que tienes unos poderes mágicos muy especiales? Eres una bruja muy poderosa.

-No me lo puedo creer... Cuéntame más cosas- pidió secándose las lágrimas con las manos.

-Hay tanto que contar... ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar más íntimo?

El todo-terreno  de Prue se paró bruscamente al llegar al aparcamiento y de él bajaron 5 personas. Poco después a través de luces plateadas se materializaron Page y Piper.

-¿Qué ocurre Prue?

-¿Dónde está Leo?

-Ha ido a informar- dijo Piper- Ahora si contestas a mi pregunta te lo agradeceré.

-En síntesis... ese moreno de ahí es el hermano mayor de Portia, pero tranquila, no es nuestro hermano. Ahora mismo tenemos que coger a Portia y hacer que recuerde antes de que unos familiares un poco malignos le coman la cabeza.

-Prefiero no pensar demasiado lo que acabas de decir, porque me va a dar una lipotimia.

-Oye Phoebe- dijo Page por lo bajo- ¿quién es ese rubio tan guapo?

-Se llama Remus Lupin, aunque oí a Sirius llamarle algo así como Puki, Muti...

-Moony...

-Eso es.

Todos corrieron hacia el edificio donde trabajaba la joven, Sirius ya oculto bajo la capa invisible. Pero solo alcanzaron a ver como Portia entraba en una especie de almacén, seguida de una mujer rubia.

-ES NARCISA- gritó Sirius, quitándose la capa de invisibilidad mientras la puerta del almacén se cerraba tras las dos mujeres.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, buscar un lugar más íntimo para hablar.

-¿Pero por qué tanta prisa?- Portia comenzaba a sospechar de la extraña actitud de Narcisa.

-Verás... en realidad he venido a advertirte.

-¿Advertirme?

-Sí. Yo no soy el único miembro de tu familia que aún está vivo. Sin embargo, algunos de los que quedan son peligrosos.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Bueno... no peligrosos por su fuerza. En realidad son peligrosos por sus ideas.

-Sus ideas...- Narcisa tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no gritarle a esa inútil que dejase de repetirlo todo. Lo que tenía que hacer por su señor.

-Algunos de los miembros de la familia tienen ideas un tanto extrañas sobre como se debe dirigir el mundo. No creen en la pureza de sangre. Opinan que es lo mismo un mago de familia muggle que uno que ha nacido de un largo linaje de sangre mágica.

-¿Perdona?- definitivamente no le gustaba aquello. Esa mujer era una cretina.

-No veo por qué te sorprendes, después de todo, tu padre era de los nuestros y hasta que te perdimos tu opinabas igual que nosotros.

-No me creo eso.

-Pero Portia... cariño, eras mi prima favorita ¿no recuerdas cuando te llevaba al parque y jugábamos a burlarnos de los muggles?

-Me niego a creer que yo era así. Pero de todos modos da igual. Aunque siempre he querido saber de donde procedía, si realmente yo era así ahora he cambiado. No me importa como pensase hace 15 años, hoy en día creo firmemente en que hay que respetar a todo el mundo, sea mágico o no. Lo importante son los sentimientos, eso es lo que nos hace iguales tanto a muggles como a magos. Y eso nunca cambiará.

-Pero...

-No insistas- de pronto una voz profunda se oyó al fondo del almacén- no merece la pena intentar hacerlo por las buenas.

-Han entrado en ese almacén- dijo Phoebe corriendo hacia allí. Pero cuando alcanzó el pomo de la puerta una fuerza invisible la lanzó hacia atrás.

-Phoebe ¿estás bien?- preguntó Page mientras se agachaba junto a su hermana.

-Sí, pero eso golpea fuerte.

-Veremos quien golpea a quien- dijo Piper situándose frente a la puerta. Trató de hacerla reventar, pero la barrera era demasiado fuerte.

-Es un hechizo de sellado- dijo Remus- Nada puede acceder a ese almacén desde fuera, y nadie puede salir a no ser que el que hizo el hechizo lo deshaga.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Prue.

-Está en el libro reglamentario de hechizos, tomo IV.

-^^ Cualquier cosa sobre un libro preguntádsela a Moony.

-¬¬ Sirius, no te burles.

-Pues me da igual lo que digan los libros- insistió Piper- voy a sacar a mi hermana de ahí- y Piper continuó lanzando ataques, mientras Page intentaba sin éxito orbitar al interior del almacén.

-No servirá que insistas Narcisa.

-Lucius...

-Me temo que se ha visto mal influenciada durante todos estos años; demasiada magia blanca.

-A mi nadie me influencia, yo tomo mis propias decisiones. ¿Y tú quien eres?

-El marido de tu prima. Vaya, veo que no has salido a la rama de la familia de Narcisa. Eres realmente hermosa.

-¬¬

-Gracias... creo. Y ahora, con permiso, me largo de aquí- pero cuando Portia intentó abrir la puerta una descarga de energía la lanzó hacia atrás.

-No pensarías que te íbamos a dejar marchar de aquí así como así. El que no hayas aceptado unirte a nosotros por las buenas, no significa que no lo vayas a hacer por las malas.

-A todo esto, ¿quiénes sois vosotros? Porque llevo un buen rato oyendo hablar de "nosotros pensamos, nosotros apoyamos..."

-Los mortífagos, seguidores del Señor Oscuro.

Algo se encendió en la cabeza de la joven-...Voldemort.

-Vaya, veo que empiezas a recordar. Pero, como te iba diciendo, te unirás a nosotros por las buenas o por las malas...IMPERIUS.

Cuando el rayo la alcanzó, fue como si de repente todo lo que la rodeaba desapareciese. Ya no sentía el olor a fármacos de aquel almacén, ni veía el cuarto. Lo único que la rodeaba era una oscuridad total, y al fondo una pequeña luz de la que procedía una voz. La voz le decía que tenía que obedecer, que el Señor Oscuro era el camino correcto.

-¡¡Padre, detente!!

-Draco- dijo Narcisa asombrada al encontrar a su hijo en aquel lugar- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Os he seguido... para evitar que hagáis esto.

-No te entiendo Draco.

-Mamá, no permitiré que el Señor Oscuro se salga con la suya. No puedo permitir que os la llevéis.

-Maldito niñato- masculló Lucius- Te has dejado convencer por ese viejo chocho de Dumbledore. Ahora eres una más de sus mascotas.

-Yo solo he sido mascota tuya padre, y ahora por fin me he liberado. Ya no me obligarás a obedecerte nunca más.

-Ya sabes lo que puede pasarte si me desobedeces.

-Mátame si quieres, pero no volveré a hacerme a un lado.

-Maldito crío- escupió Narcisa- Te voy a dar una lección que nunca olvidarás... CRUCIO.

El joven Malfoy cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, cerca de donde Portia se encontraba, ante el ataque de su propia madre. Pero aquellos instantes de conversación habían hecho que Lucius bajase la fuerza del imperius lo suficiente para que Portia volviese a ser consciente de sí misma. La joven formó en su mano derecha una de sus bolas de energía y la lanzó contra Narcisa, que salió volando y se golpeó contra la pared, cesando así el hechizo crucio sobre su hijo.

Lucius Malfoy se sorprendió de lo que había pasado, pero reaccionó pronto y contraatacó.

-RICTUS SEMPRA

Portia obligó a Draco a acercarse a ella y levantó un escudo mágico entre ellos y sus atacantes, que por más que intentaron romper no lo consiguieron.

-Os aconsejo que os marchéis- dijo Portia dirigiéndose a Lucius y Narcisa- porque os aseguro que nada de lo que hagáis podrá con mi escudo.

-Lo veremos...- dijo Lucius en un último ataque de arrogancia- ADAVA KEDAVRA.

El rayo de luz verde se dirigió imparable hacia las dos personas que se protegían tras el escudo mágico, y si bien en un principio el rayo pareció envolver toda la barrera, finalmente fue absorbido por esta y todo quedó en oscuridad de nuevo.

-Maldita...

-Lucius, vámonos, así no conseguiremos nada.

Antes de desaparecer se pudo oír la voz de Lucius Malfoy amenazante- Esto no quedará así.

Una vez se aseguró de que se hubieran marchado, Portia hizo desaparecer el escudo. Se volvió a mirar al joven rubio que acababa de salvarle la vida, que ahora parecía anormalmente avergonzado. Miraba al suelo con un rostro indescifrable.

-Gracias, te debo la vida- dijo ella.

-Total, para lo que he hecho, podrías habértelas arreglado tú sola, incluso has detenido la maldición asesina.

-Pero no habría podido hacerlo si no hubieses conseguido que tu padre bajase la guardia... porque ese era tu padre ¿No?

-Sí, si a eso se le puede llamar un padre.

-¿Sabes si realmente Narcisa es mi prima?

-Sí, es verdad. Prima por parte de padre.

-Eso te convierte en mi primo segundo, o algo así como tu tía.

-Supongo- dijo él con expresión seca.

-Creo que debería presentarme, me llamo Portia.

-Yo soy Draco.

-Un nombre muy chulo.

-No mientas, es ridículo.

-^^ La verdad es que un poco sí.

-¬¬

-¿Eres siempre así de serio o es que te pasa algo?

-Normalmente soy un pedante engreído y egoísta. Ahora simplemente estoy asustado.

-Y también eres sincero O_O... pero por qué estás asustado.

-En el círculo al que pertenecen mis padres lo que acabo de hacer se llama alta traición... y se castiga con la muerte.

-Vaya... realmente has sido muy valiente. Pero no te preocupes, no permitiré que te pase nada.

-¬¬ Te recuerdo que te he salvado.

-¬¬ Sí pero después lo hice yo. Además, ¿nunca has oído lo de la unión hace la fuerza? Pues yo tengo 4 hermanas brujas, y mientras estés con nosotras no te pasará nada.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que vaya contigo?

-Bueno, como ya has dicho antes, me has salvado. Además, somos familia y la familia está para ayudarse ^^.

Ya más tranquilos, los dos se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de llegar Portia se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-^^U Tu padre no habrá tenido la amabilidad de quitar el hechizo antes de marcharse ¿no?

-No lo creo.

-Puff... Bueno, veamos que se puede hacer.

La joven comenzó a estrellar una bola de energía tras otra contra la puerta.

Llevaban casi 15 minutos intentando acceder al almacén y no habían avanzado lo más mínimo. Piper comenzaba a estar cansada, y ninguno de los hechizos que habían intentado los magos había funcionado.

De repente, la puerta comenzó a temblar bajo las embestidas de Piper, así que incrementó su fuerza. De repente, la puerta pareció contorsionarse como si no supiera hacia que lado doblarse, hasta que finalmente se partió en dos y un trozo salió volando hacia cada lado.

Bajo la polvareda que se levantó apareció Portia acompañada de un muchacho rubio.

-Vaya Piper, creo que nuestros ataques combinados pueden hacer mucho daño.

-Portia... ¿estás bien?- dijo la bruja abrazando a su hermana al mismo tiempo que las otras tres se unían también al abrazo.

-Esperad un momento- dijo Phoebe- ¿qué ha pasado ahí dentro? ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que en realidad no te han comido el tarro o algo así?

-Me temo que hace falta algo más que un "o primita cuanto te he echado de menos" para cambiar, al menos que yo recuerde, 15 años de principios.

Las 5 hermanas volvieron a abrazarse sonriendo. Finalmente Portia se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas, y reparó en los tres magos situados detrás de sus hermanas.

-Arthur- musitó al reconocer al pelirrojo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Digamos que echar una mano.

-¿Cómo te va la cabeza?

-Mejor, aunque procuro mantenerme alejado de Sirius, es un peligro.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Portia ya había fijado su atención en el moreno, al que el señor Weasley había señalado al nombrarlo. Se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa, que después se tornó obnubilación.

-¿Le conozco de algo...?

Pero antes de que al animago se le ocurriese qué contestar, por el rostro de la joven comenzaron a resbalar lágrimas. Poco después se llevó las manos a la cabeza y todo se volvió borroso. Calló al suelo de rodillas llorando y doblándose en posición fetal.

-¿Qué... que te ocurre?- preguntó Sirius nervioso, mientras los demás se acercaban a ver que pasaba. De repente, Portia comenzó a sollozar.

-Sirius... a Sirius no, no se lo lleven. Él es inocente, no ha hecho nada, fue Peter. Sirius no ha matado a nadie. ¡¡¡SUELTENLO!!!

Después de decir esto Portia calló inconsciente.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- gritó Page asustada.

-Yo... no hice nada- balbuceó Sirius.

En aquellos momentos en una cascada de luces brillantes apareció Leo.

-Esperad...- se acercó a Portia y la cogió en brazos- Me temo que esto es más una emergencia médica que una mágica. Vamos a casa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Piper.

-Creo que Portia acaba de recuperar su pasado.

Al llegar a la mansión Halliwell llevaron a Portia a su cuarto. Se trataba de una estancia acogedora. En las paredes colgaban dibujos al carboncillo, realizados por la joven. En la cómoda había múltiples fotos de las 5 hermanas y Leo. Se notaba que a Portia le gustaba tener a los suyos cerca.

Dejaron a la joven en su cama descansando, aún inconsciente, y el resto bajaron al salón. Tomaron asiento mientras Piper iba a la cocina a preparar un té. El ambiente se notaba tenso, especialmente porque Arthur y Sirius miraban con desconfianza a Draco.

-Joven Malfoy- dijo finalmente Remus- ¿puedes explicar qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Escuché a mis padres hablar sobre la misión que iban a llevar a cabo. Entendí que si conseguían lo que se proponían Voldemort se volvería todavía más fuerte, y eso supondría un problema ¿no cree?

-¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- preguntó Arthur.

-El que no se me permita aparecerme no implica que no sepa hacerlo- replicó con arrogancia el rubio.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que esto no forma parte del plan de Voldemort?

-Porque hoy es 24 de agosto.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó curiosa Phoebe.

-Es cierto... 24 de agosto.

-Moony- dijo con impaciencia Sirius- ¿podrías decirme qué narices importa que sea 24 de agosto o 24 de diciembre?

-Snape nos informó que el 22 de agosto Voldemort marcaría a sus aspirantes a mortífagos con la marca púrpura, un tipo de marca que usa para este propósito.

-Y miren- dijo Draco remangándose la túnica y mostrando un brazo sin marca alguna en él.

-Eso significa...- musitó Arthur.

-Que ya he escogido mi bando- masculló Draco sin perder la arrogancia.

-Creo que esa es suficiente prueba- dijo Remus, y ante la mirada de Sirius añadió- El que alguien no sea un santo no implica que esté corrupto Sirius.

-Además- intervino Prue-Este chico ha ayudado a Portia allí dentro, y por mucho que digáis a mi me parece que eso significa algo.

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala, hasta que Piper llegó y puso una taza de té caliente ante cada uno de los presentes.

-Leo, ¿estás seguro de que no deberíamos llevar a Portia a un hospital?

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado.

-¿Por qué?- añadió Page.

-Porque no sabemos como será su despertar, imagínate que despierta de golpe y lanza una de sus esferas de energía al alguien. Se descubriría ante la gente.

-Pero es posible que necesite cuidados- insistió Phoebe.

-Bueno- interrumpió Prue- Leo era médico, así que supongo que podrá encargarse de todo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sirius- No me gustaría que me quitaran a mi hermana después de haberla encontrado.

-Hablando de eso- dijo Page- ¿Cómo ocurrió todo? Por lo que veo le tenías mucho cariño a Portia. ¿Cómo acabó aquí?

-Lo encerraron en la cárcel- aclaró Prue ante las dudas del animago- Por un crimen que no había cometido.

-Sin embargo- continuó Sirius- No sé como es posible que mi hermana llegara hasta aquí. Normalmente a una niña de 9 años no se le deja campar de un continente a otro por sí sola. Pero lo estamos investigando. Necesito saber qué pasó.

La mayor de las Halliwell observó al moreno con compasión. Se veía que era un hombre bueno y valiente, y sin embargo había pasado parte de su vida en la cárcel.

-No es por entrometerme- dijo Page- Pero si eras inocente ¿cómo es que nadie te ayudó? ¿No tenías amigos o familia?

-Hay algo que debéis entender. Cuando ocurrió todo aquello el mundo mágico en Inglaterra estaba inmerso en una guerra cruel. No podías saber en quién confiar y en quién no. Solo podías estar seguro de tus amigos más íntimos. En mi caso eran Remus, Peter y James. Sin embargo, parece que aquella guerra nos afectó más de lo debido...

Y Sirius comenzó a hablar de aquellos tiempos como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Portia abrió los ojos. Al principio le costó enfocar en donde estaba, pero finalmente comprendió que se hallaba en su cuarto, en la mansión Halliwell. Los eventos de hacía unas horas volvieron a ella como ráfagas de viento. Su prima Narcisa, Draco, Sirius... ¡Sirius! Ahora lo recordaba todo. Había vuelto a ver a su hermano Sirius. Recordaba la última vez... se lo llevaban por algo que no había hecho. Lo apartaban de ella. Ahora todo estaba claro, ya no faltaban piezas en el puzzle. Recordaba aquella linda casa donde vivía con su hermano en verano, bajo la supervisión de Dumbledore... y la acogedora casa de Tonks y su padre durante el invierno, donde ellas jugaban a juegos infantiles ya olvidados.

Se levantó, había oído voces en el salón. Sus hermanas debían haberla cambiado de ropa, porque ahora llevaba un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes. Salió de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras. Las voces procedían del salón. Se acurrucó junto a la puerta, sin atravesar el umbral.

Ahora solo se escuchaba una voz, la voz de su hermano Sirius. Se había vuelto más profunda y... ¿triste?

-Yo cometí el error de desconfiar de uno de mis mejores amigos, del equivocado. Por su naturaleza, creí que Remus nos había traicionado.

Remus, ahora Portia lo recordaba con claridad. Cuando su hermano volvía del colegio siempre traía montones de fotos. En casi todas estaban él, su amigo James, el único al que conocía en persona, Moony, un muchacho de cabello rubio veteado de gris y unos hermosos ojos dorados, y un niño bajito y regordete, Peter Pettegrew. El dolor de cabeza regresó martilleando intensamente. Pettegrew, él había sido.

-...En el último momento decidimos que fuese Peter y no yo el guardián secreto, y eso significó la sentencia de Lily y James, y mi perdición.

El relato de Sirius se vio interrumpido cuando Portia apareció en la puerta. Estaba descalza y miraba a su hermano con ojos llorosos.

-Intenté decírselo- dijo- intenté explicarles que Peter era el guardián y no tú. Pero no me escucharon. Por más que gritaba y pedía que me escucharan todo era inútil. Y después todo se volvió oscuro.

Sirius miraba a su hermana también llorando. Los dos se miraban sin saber que decir, hasta que la joven rompió en llanto y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto... Debí haber hecho algo, debí haber conseguido que me creyeran. Todo fue por mi culpa.

Sirius se levantó de golpe y abrazó a su hermana, con dulzura, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la tranquilizaba.

-Claro que no fue tu culpa, cómo iba a ser tu culpa. Lo intentaste... y yo no debí permitir que nada te pasase. Dejé que te apartaran de mí.

Ante la escena todos decidieron que era mejor dejarlos solos y se retiraron hacia la cocina. Los dos hermanos seguían abrazados, pero por más que lo intentaba Sirius no conseguía que Portia le mirase a los ojos.

-Portia, mírame- la sujetó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirar hacia arriba- Quiero que te quede claro algo. Nada de lo que ocurrió aquella noche fue culpa tuya. Simplemente fuiste una más de las personas que se vieron afectadas por los sucesos de aquel día. En todo caso yo tengo la culpa de que acabases aquí.

-No- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas- Tú no tuviste la culpa, bastante tenías ya con lo tuyo. De lo que me arrepiento es de no haber dominado por aquel entonces mis poderes, podría haber hecho algo.

-No pienses más en eso.

Los dos se sentaron en un sofá y se pusieron a charlar, con las manos entrelazadas, como si quisieran comprobar que aquello era verdad.

-Entonces... fue verdad. Te encerraron.

-Durante 12 años.

-¿Te soltaron?

-No, Crouch me envió a Azkaban sin juicio previo, así que no creo que pensase en soltarme. Me escapé.

-Ya sabía que el ser animago ilegal te iba a servir de algo algún día.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-^^ Me dormía todas las noches con cuentos de los merodeadores. Aprendí ciertas cosas ¿sabes? Pero entonces- dijo recobrando la seriedad- Eres un fugitivo.

-Me busca la justicia mágica, y también la muggle.

-Pero ¿no pudiste encontrar a Peter?

-Hace 2 años Harry lo atrapó, pero se nos escapó. Aunque aquella vez recuperé la confianza de Dumbledore.

-Harry... ¿Harry Potter? ¿El hijo de James?

-^^ Sí, eso fue lo mejor, recuperé a mi ahijado. Pero basta de hablar de mí. Cuéntame como encontraste a tus otras hermanas.

-El último recuerdo que tengo en Inglaterra es el de tu detención... después me desperté en un orfanato. Me tuvieron allí hasta los 18 años, cuando me puse a trabajar para sacarme los estudios de medicina. Acabé a los 21. Un día me atacó un demonio, me asusté tanto que mi poder fluyó por sí solo. Luego apareció Leo y me explicó quien era. Me presentó a mis hermanas. Los comienzos fueron difíciles, supongo que me costaba confiar en la gente. Pero pronto les cogí mucho cariño. En resumen, que llevo 3 años pateando culos demoníacos en mis ratos libres.

-Parece que todo va bien- dijo Phoebe con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-¿No eres un poco cotilla?

-Prue no digas eso, me preocupo por mi hermanita ^^.

-¬¬ Sí claro.

-¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora?- dijo Page, que llevaba un rato callada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Prue.

-Portia. ¿Nos dejará? Quiero decir, no dudo de que ella nos quiera muchísimo, pero ha sufrido mucho, Sirius también. ¿Se irá con él?

-No lo sé- suspiró Piper- Me gustaría pensar que esto no afectará en nada a nuestras vidas, que simplemente aumentará la familia, pero no me engaño. Pase lo que pase sufriremos. Si se marcha, lo pasaremos mal y si se queda, ya sea por nosotras o por el asunto de las embrujadas, lo pasaremos mal igual.

-En estos momentos lo de ser brujas superpoderosas se convierte en un problema- añadió Phoebe que había abandonado la puerta.

-Hablando de ese tema- interrumpió Leo- Tenía que contaros...

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Phoebe, si quieres cotillear ya puedes pasar y hacerlo en directo ^^.

-¿Yo cotillear, Portia?

-¬¬

Todos regresaron al salón, y mientras pasaba por su lado, Piper le dijo a Portia- ¿estás bien, cariño?

-Genial.

Después Portia volvió al salón, al lado de Sirius, al que se acercaba Remus.

-Padfoot cómo estás.

-^^ Genial.

-Así que si que te llamabas Moony ^^- interrumpió la joven- Me alegro de conocerte al fin.

-^^ Lo mismo digo.

Todos tomaron asiento. Piper, Page y Phoebe se sentaron juntas en un sofá. Prue tomó asiento al lado de Arthur Weasley. Draco parecía indeciso de dónde sentarse hasta que Portia lo arrastró para que se colocase con ella, que estaba con Remus y Sirius, ante el recelo de este último.

Finalmente Leo optó por quedarse de pie. Cuando todos vieron lo serio que estaba lo miraron expectantes.

-Hay algo que tengo que contaros. Esta tarde he tenido una importante reunión con los ancianos.

-¿Y qué te han dicho?

-Es algo complicado... Vosotros- dijo dirigiéndose a los magos- ¿no os habéis preguntado cómo ha conseguido ese mago oscuro dar con el paradero de Portia? Después de todo, hasta ahora nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera su familia inglesa.

-El informante que nos lo dijo- aclaró Remus- no fue capaz de explicarse.

-Los ancianos han dicho que la razón de que esa información llegase a sus manos se debe a que ese mago se ha aliado con la fuente.

Las embrujadas se quedaron estupefactas y en los magos se dibujó la confusión.

-¿La fuente?- preguntó Draco.

-La fuente de todo mal- aclaró Portia- Llevamos años luchando contra ella y hasta ahora hemos podido contenerla.

-Por eso últimamente ha habido tan pocos ataques- dijo Prue- se han trasladado.

-Sí- continuó Leo- y la alianza de la fuente de todo mal y uno de los magos más malignos de los últimos tiempos puede suponer un gran problema.

-La magia normal no puede acabar con muchos de los demonios que están en el círculo de la fuente. Masacrarán a las fuerzas de la Orden y del Ministerio- musitó Portia.

-Por eso los ancianos han propuesto una solución.

-¿Cuál?- dijo Piper.

-Si la fuente de todo mal y los mortífagos se alían, pues la fuente de todo bien y la Orden harán lo mismo.

-Y como nosotros somos la fuente de todo bien- dijo Page

-¡¡¡Las embrujadas viajan a Inglaterra!!!- gritó entusiasmada Portia, atrayendo hacia sí en un abrazo a Sirius y a Draco, que por no hacer el feo a la joven aguantaron, pero dedicándose miradas de desconfianza por parte de Sirius y de "si no te gusta te aguantas" por parte de Draco.

Durante toda la noche las hermanas Halliwell se dedicaron a empaquetar las cosas. Posiblemente se quedarían en Inglaterra durante un tiempo, así que era importante dejarlo todo atado.

Mientras tanto, los magos que habían llegado de Europa dormían plácidamente en cómodas camas, descansando del sobre esfuerzo que habían realizado durante los últimos días.

Portia se encontraba en su habitación, metiendo sus posesiones en cajas, cuando entró Piper.

-¿Te falta mucho?

-Casi estoy- dijo sentándose al lado de su hermana- ¿y tú como estás?

-Casi lista.

-Me refiero a cómo estás.

-Bueno...- suspiró Portia- si mi vida no fuese de por sí rara me habría resultado difícil asimilar tanta información de golpe. Pero estoy muy bien en serio. No puedo pedir nada más, he reencontrado a mi hermano y tengo 4 hermanas más que hace 15 años. Voy a volver a lo que un día fue mi casa y voy a recuperar tantas cosas olvidadas.

-Sé que algo te preocupa, así que no intentes engañarme.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

-¬¬ No te creo.

-Está bien. He estado pensando y, bueno, lo último que querría es haceros daño pero, el caso es que creo que, ahora que he recordado, quizás debería recuperar mi apellido.

-Portia Black.

-Aha- asintió Portia, y se quedó mirando a Piper expectante, en espera de una respuesta, o una reacción- es posible que sintáis que os estoy fallando de algún modo pero nada más lejos de la verdad.

-Cariño, no te preocupes. Es normal que quieras recuperar el nombre de tu familia. Después de todo, el apellido Black forma parte de quién eres. Lo mismo ocurre con Page, a pesar de que somos su familia conserva el apellido Mathews. Además, no importa el apellido que lleves, porque siempre va a haber algo que nos una, y esa unión se manifiesta en la P que llevan todos nuestros nombres.

-Gracias- dijo la menor más tranquila- me has ayudado mucho.

-^^ Para qué están las hermanas mayores sino.

Y ambas se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

Ya en Inglaterra, de vuelta a Hogwarts, Dumbledore estaba en su despacho teniendo una importante reunión con Snape. Sólo faltaba una semana para el comienzo del curso, y era necesario aclarar ciertos puntos.

-Severus- dijo el anciano director- ¿qué medidas deberíamos tomar sobre ti?

-¿A qué se refiere?- contestó él ceñudo.

-A que teóricamente eres un mortífago. Eso significa que ante el alumnado para evitar cualquier filtración deberás adoptar ciertas actitudes. Ya sé que nunca te ha importado quitar puntos, sobretodo a Gryffindor- dijo mirando al profesor de pociones con ojos divertidos- pero quizás deberíamos matizar más tu tapadera.

-Tiene razón, quizás no vendría mal un poco de recelo por parte del profesorado. Quiero decir que tendré que mantenerme un poco alejado de los demás profesores, pero de forma disimulada, para que no resulte demasiado evidente.

-Está bien. Hablaré con ellos. También quería preguntarte si has sabido algo de los Malfoy.

-No. Pero el otro día ocurrió algo muy extraño. Durante la ceremonia de iniciación de los aspirantes a mortífago, estaba prácticamente todo Slytherin.

-Eso esperaba, aún a mi pesar.

-Pero eso no es lo extraño. Lo raro es que entre los que faltaban, estaba Draco Malfoy.

-¿Draco Malfoy? Entonces eso significa...

-Que a pesar de lo que todos pensábamos, ha decidido tomar otro camino.

-Me alegro. ¿Y dónde está?

-Nadie lo sabe.

-Parece que la información se pierde estos días. No se sabe nada del joven Malfoy, ni tampoco de Sirius, Remus y Arthur.

-¿No sabe si han encontrado a la joven?

-No, y la incertidumbre me tiene angustiado.

-¿Usted la conoció? Hace 15 años, me refiero.

-Sí. Portia Black, una de las niñas más adorables que he tenido el gusto de conocer, y en parte también, ayudé a criarla- ante la mirada de disgusto de Snape al nombrar el apellido Black añadió- Te sorprendería lo distintas que pueden llegar a ser personas de una misma familia, aunque se quieran con locura. En el caso de los hermanos Black, Sirius era un cabezaloca, pero Portia era una niña tranquila, traviesa como toda jovencita de 9 años, pero aún así irradiaba una extraña bondad, que se podía ver en sus ojos.

-Si usted lo dice.

-Te habría gustado conocerla, Severus. Y con un poco de suerte, lo harás.

Finalmente el día 1 de Septiembre las hermanas consiguieron tenerlo todo a punto para partir hacia Inglaterra. Por causas de seguridad los magos habían optado por no comunicarse con Dumbledore, por lo que había prisa por llegar y así evitar disgustos innecesarios al director.

Habían decidido distribuirse en 2 furgonetas. En una de ellas irían Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Arthur y Remus, y en la otra Portia, Prue, Page, Sirius y Draco. De este modo podrían trasladarse al otro lado del océano vía órbita.

Todas menos Piper habían pedido un tiempo de exención por causas familiares y ésta había dejado el club a cargo de un amigo de Morris, que le había asegurado que todo saldría bien.

Sirius y Portia estaban terminando de cargar las cosas en la furgoneta. Durante los últimos días habían tenido tiempo de recuperar parte de los años que les habían sido robados. Parecía que nunca se hubieran separado y a Sirius se le veía más feliz que nunca, al igual que a Portia.

-Estoy deseando llegar- dijo ella.

-Yo también. A estas alturas Tonks debe estar histérica.

-¿La veré hoy?

-Probablemente.

-Me preocupa como pueda reaccionar. En mi mente sigue siendo mi compañera de juegos, pero quizás ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

-No te preocupes en preparar nada, ni en imaginar situaciones, deja que las cosas surjan por sí solas.

-Vaya, ¿desde cuando mi hermano se ha vuelto así de maduro? ^^

-¿Qué dices? Siempre he sido maduro.

-¬¬ Sí claro. También tengo muchas ganas de ver a Harry.

-Sí... a estas alturas deben estar llegando al colegio.

Harry Potter había llegado a Hogwarts para iniciar su 5º año. El Gran Comedor estaba decorado de forma alegre. En el cielo brillaban las estrellas y todo era bullicio a su alrededor (N/A: qué cursi). Sin embargo, el niño de la cicatriz no tenía la cabeza para fijarse en aquellos detalles. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sabía nada de Sirius. Lo último que había descubierto fue que se fue con el padre de Ron a una misión secreta y que todavía no habían regresado. De eso hacía ya una semana. Su amigo pelirrojo no había sido capaz de especificar qué tipo de misión era, y estaba tan preocupado como él. Por ello, Hermione se pasó toda la cena intentando relajarlos, pero nada era capaz de tranquilizar al moreno, que decidió que después de la cena iría a hablar con Dumbledore.

Después de que todos los alumnos fueran enviados a sus respectivas casas, Dumbledore se reunió en su oficina con algunos miembros del profesorado y de la Orden. En la reunión se encontraban Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley y Nymphadora Tonks. Aquella cita se había hecho necesaria para tratar de establecer ciertas medidas de seguridad ante el nuevo curso, respecto a los Slytherin que habían sido seleccionados por el señor oscuro.

-Me preocupa que Draco Malfoy no haya aparecido hoy en la estación- decía Severus Snape.

-Tienes razón Severus. Esto no puede significar nada bueno. Aunque es posible que ante las perspectivas en Slytherin haya decidido ocultarse.

- Respecto a los Slytherin ¿No sería mejor expulsarlos a todos?- decía la profesora de Transformaciones.

-No, Minerva- replicó Dumbledore- Me temo que no sin un buen motivo, y dada la situación con el Ministerio... no hay modo de hacerlo. Sin embargo, he pensado que podríamos...

El director se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y por ella entró Harry Potter.

-¿Potter, que hace aquí?- preguntó de forma arisca el profesor Snape. Pero el chico de la cicatriz lo ignoró completamente y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la mesa del director.

-¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Harry, estamos en una reunión importante- comenzó Dumbledore.

-¡Me da igual! Hace más de una semana que mandó a MI padrino a esa misión y aún no han vuelto. Es más, Ron no ha tenido noticias de su padre en todo este tiempo.

-Harry tranquilízate- dijo Tonks abrazando al muchacho- Te aseguro que Sirius está bien. Él mismo decidió ir a esa misión, porque era importante para él. Ha ido a buscar a alguien muy especial y te aseguro que si le hubiese pasado algo ya lo sabríamos.

-Ahora Potter- indicó de forma severa McGonagall, al ver que el joven estaba más tranquilo- será mejor que regrese a sus aposentos. Ya sabe que está prohibido que ande por los pasillos a estas horas.

Molly Weasley estaba guiando amablemente a Harry hacia la puerta cuando el despacho de Albus Dumbledore se vio inundado de una luz cegadora. Eran como cascadas de luz brillante apareciendo de la nada. Poco a poco a través de la luz se comenzaron a distinguir 10 figuras.

Harry Potter abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su padrino emerger de aquella luz cegadora, y se lanzó hacia él.

-¡¡¡Sirius!!! Estás bien.

-Claro que estoy bien ^^- dijo el animago riendo mientras respondía al fuerte abrazo de su ahijado- ¿Qué te creías, que no iba a volver?

Al mismo tiempo Arthur Weasley corrió a abrazar a su esposa, mientras Remus daba un paso adelante y se dirigía al director.

-Siento el retraso, pero la misión nos llevó más de lo debido.

-Ya veo- dijo el director con una sonrisa- Además, también veo que habéis venido acompañados.

-Hemos traído refuerzos ^^- continuó Sirius- Valen casi por un ejército completo de mortífagos.

-Se trata de las embrujadas- continuó Remus intentando acallar el excesivo entusiasmo del animago- un aquelarre de brujas muy poderosas, que nos ayudarán a luchar contra los nuevos aliados de Voldemort. Permítanme que se las presente. Ese hombre es Leo, un iluminador blanco, una especie de ángel. Y ellas son Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Page Mathews y Portia...

-Black- interrumpió la joven- Me llamo Portia Black.

Tonks se quedó asombrada al ver que aquella hermosa joven morena y de pelo en trencitas se presentaba ante ellos como su tía. Pero toda duda quedó disipada al mirar sus ojos, en los que aquel verde esmeralda brillaba tal y como lo recordaba. La bruja se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba mirando y se giró hacia su sobrina, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Siempre te quedó muy bien el pelo rosa chicle, querida Tanque ^^.

Bueno, aquí está la mitad del primer capítulo, si queréis seguir leyendo pasad a la siguiente mitad. Por cierto, los capítulos 3 y 4 son mucho más cortos, 10 páginas de word, así que si os parecen demasiado largos no os preocupéis que a partir de ahora serán más cortos.


	2. Buscando a Portia II

Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte del primer capítulo, como siempre ni los personajes de Harry Potter ni de Embrujadas son míos. Sólo me inventé a Portia. Espero que os guste.

Buscando a Portia 

-Siempre te quedó muy bien el pelo rosa chicle, querida Tanque ^^.

La joven ya no pudo aguantar más y llorando se abrazó a la morena. Permanecieron un rato abrazadas ante las miradas conmovidas del resto.

-Me voy a poner celoso- exclamó Sirius, haciendo que las dos se separasen al fin riendo al mismo tiempo que se secaban las lágrimas- Mira Portia, este es Harry.

-Hola Harry ^^, seguramente no me recuerdas, pero eras mi juguete favorito.

-O_OU

-Eres igualito a tu padre cuando lo conocí, con la excepción de esos hermosos ojos verdes made in Lily ^^.

-Encantado- dijo finalmente Harry algo abrumado por la familiaridad con la que hablaba aquella mujer. Sin embargo, algo le decía que la conocía de antes, así que esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Los Black, Tonks y Harry estaban hablando de forma animada cuando algo distrajo a Portia. Al fondo del despacho, detrás de un escritorio se encontraba un anciano de pelo y barba blancos, que le sonreía de forma afable. Reconociéndolo de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que algo cálido surgía en su interior se dirigió a él sonriendo.

-Profesor Dumbledore, me alegro de verle después de tanto tiempo.

-Veo que recuperaste tus recuerdos. Me has tenido muy preocupado todos estos años.

-Lo siento profesor.

-Y no me llames profesor. Creo que nos conocemos demasiado, y como lo de abuelo o algo por el estilo no me pega, llámame Albus.

-^^ Albus.

-Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien- y el anciano la guió hasta un hombre de aspecto cetrino, de pelo largo y aspecto grasoso, vestido completamente de negro.

-Portia Black, te presento a Severus Snape- Portia había oído aquel nombre antes. Se trataba del chico al que tanto odiaba su hermano. Aquel joven tan solitario y taciturno, que apenas se relacionaba con nadie.

-Es un placer conocerlo, señor Snape- dijo estrechando su mano con una amplia sonrisa, ante la que Sirius, que observaba a lo lejos, puso expresión ceñuda.

Severus no dejó de sorprenderse ante la actitud de la hermana de Black. Él había esperado que se riese o mostrase alguna mueca socarrona al oír su nombre, puesto que estaba seguro de que su hermano le habría hablado sobre las bromas que le gastaba. Sin embargo, aquella joven sonrió de forma afable, sin ninguna muestra de prepotencia en su rostro. En sus ojos solo se manifestaba una gran amabilidad. Y ante esto el profesor de pociones no pudo evitar un cierto amago de ¿sonrisa?

Cuando la emoción de la llegada se hubo disipado un poco, Dumbledore conjuró sillas para todos y los invitó a sentarse. No pudo dejar de notar la mirada de horror que se le había quedado a Harry al ver que Draco Malfoy estaba presente, y que había llegado con su padrino.

-Antes que nada- dijo el director dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes- Me temo que a estas horas deberíais estar ya en cama. Señor Potter, ya va siendo hora de que regrese a la torre de Gryffindor. En cuanto a usted, joven Malfoy...

-No creo que sea conveniente que vaya a las mazmorras, dada la situación.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Severus- afirmó el director- Pero tampoco lo podemos mandar a otra casa. Por mucho que no sea del bando de Voldemort, sigue siendo un Slytherin.

-Bueno- dijo Remus- podría quedarse en los aposentos de las embrujadas con ellas, mientras no encontramos otra solución.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ahora que está todo aclarado, será mejor que se vayan a sus respectivas camas. Señor Malfoy, Filch estará esperándole al final de la escalera y le acompañará.

-Gracias, profesor Dumbledore- musitó por lo bajo el rubio, al mismo tiempo que abandondaba la sala acompañado por Harry, mientras los dos se dirigían miradas de odio. Una vez hubieron salido Dumbledore suspiró profundamente- Me temo que esto no bastará para ayudar al señor Malfoy. Ha escogido una mala época para enfrentarse a sus padres, y no creo que ellos admitan de buena gana que su hijo se niegue a seguir sus pasos.

-Yo me haré cargo de él- dijo de repente Portia, al tiempo que todas las miradas se volvían hacia ella- Es familia mía, así que puedo reclamar su custodia.

-Pero no tenemos pruebas de que los Malfoy sean mortífagos que podamos presentar ante un tribunal- replicó Snape.

-Cuando conocí a Draco fui testigo de cómo su propia madre le lanzaba un crucio, y por lo que entendí no era la primera vez. En casos como estos, por muy magos que sean los padres, no me extrañaría que hubiesen usado algo más que conjuros para maltratarlo. Y si ese es el caso, quizás pueda probarlo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó McGonagall

-Le sorprendería la de cosas útiles que pueden inventar los muggles. Si consigo lo que me propongo la custodia de Draco estará a mi cargo en poco tiempo. Tenemos la ventaja de que Page es asistente social y yo médico, así que nos conocemos bastante bien el sistema.

-De acuerdo entonces. Una vez resuelta esto, pasemos a otras cuestiones. Necesitamos informarnos sobre los nuevos aliados de Voldemort.

-Mis superiores me han dicho que se trata de la fuente, la fuente de todo mal- aclaró Leo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Molly Weasley.

-Se trata de la mayor concentración de energía maligna del inframundo- dijo Prue- No es un demonio en sí, es más bien un poder. Nosotros destruimos a una fuente, pero poco después surgió otra, todavía más poderosa.

-Y eso no es todo- continuó Piper- No es solo a la fuente a lo que nos enfrentamos, también tiene a un ejército de demonios a su disposición, cada uno con su poder diferente, y algunos tan poderosos que se necesitan técnicas especiales y complicadas para destruirlos.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que Voldemort se haya aliado con tales criaturas? ¿No es un poco inferior, por mucho que a nosotros nos amargue la existencia?

-Pero tienen fines comunes- dijo Phoebe- El mal atrae al mal, y muchas veces la fuente ha fallado porque la humanidad es demasiado incomprensible para él. Tal vez piense que uniéndose a ese mago pueda conseguir lo que busca.

-Básicamente acabar con las embrujadas- continuó Page- Llevamos años frustrando sus planes de controlar el mundo mortal. Lo ha intentado todo.

-Entonces debéis ser muy poderosas- dijo McGonagall asombrada.

-Desde que somos 5 sí. La estrella de 5 puntas es el símbolo más poderoso de las brujas como nosotras. Antes nuestro punto débil era que muchas veces con destruir a una dejabas a las otras indefensas. Pero con el tiempo y la formación del aquelarre, esas ocasiones se han visto reducidas. Aún así, hay veces en que necesitamos combinar todos nuestros poderes para acabar con algún adversario.

-¿Y qué clase de poderes tenéis?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Prue- explicó Portia- mueve objetos con la mente y se proyecta astralmente. Piper paraliza y hace explotar las cosas. Phoebe levita y tiene premoniciones. Page es mitad luz blanca, por lo que hace orbitar objetos y orbita ella misma. En cuanto a mí, yo proyecto campos de energía de protección y creo bolas de energía explosiva.

-No está mal- dijo la profesora de Transformaciones abrumada.

-He pensado- dijo Prue- que para poder actuar de forma más efectiva necesitaríamos saber que tipo de demonios están metidos en esto.

-Severus- indicó Dumbledore- es un infiltrado en las filas de lord Voldemort.

-Quizás si le mostramos el libro de las sombras- sugirió Portia- pueda decirnos a que demonios ha visto.

-Buena idea- aprobó Prue- Creo que muchos de ellos van a necesitar pociones específicas. A vosotras tres se os da mejor este tema- dijo señalando a Piper, Page y Portia.

-Estoy seguro de que Severus os podrá ayudar.

-Claro, señor director- contestó el mencionado rápidamente.

-Piper y yo nos encargaremos de la búsqueda de ingredientes- dijo Page- Mientras tanto el señor Snape y tú, Portia, podríais ir elaborando aquellas para las que tengamos suficiente material.

-También podríamos probar a elaborar nuevas pociones mezclando nuestros conocimientos con los adquiridos por los magos durante años- sugirió Portia.

-Me parece bien- dijo Dumbledore- Pero ahora, me temo que es muy tarde, y va siendo hora de que todos nos vayamos a acostar. Mañana será un día muy largo. Les acompañaré a sus aposentos y mañana nos veremos en el desayuno en el gran comedor.

El profesor Dumbledore guió a los invitados a sus aposentos. Los señores Weasley habían decidido volver a su casa, de modo que en una de las torres se alojarían las embrujadas, Leo, Tonks, Remus, Sirius y Draco. La torre estaba compuesta por 4 habitaciones que compartían una sala central muy acogedora. Sus ventanas daban al lago. Una vez estuvieron instalados el director los dejó solos. Piper, Leo, Prue, Phoebe y Page estaban muy cansados, así que se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. El matrimonio compartiría uno y las tres hermanas otro, de modo que Tonks dormiría con Portia y Sirius y Remus con Draco.

En la sala solo quedaban los dos hermanos, Tonks y Remus.

-¿Por qué demonios tenía Dumbledore que ponerte a trabajar con el grasoso de Snape?- refunfuñaba Sirius.

-Porque es el profesor de pociones.

-Pero podía haberle tocado a Piper o a Page.

-No, porque a ellas se les da muy bien lo de elaborar pociones complicadas, mientras que yo soy algo más experimental, lo que va genial para lo que me ha tocado hacer con el profesor Snape.

-¬¬ Sigo sin estar de acuerdo.

-Sirius, por Dios, lleváis más de 20 años con esa estúpida rivalidad.

-Sí- apoyó Remus- Además de que la mayoría de las veces tú empezabas.

-¿Ahora vais a fundar la sociedad protectora de Snape? ¿Cómo podéis ayudarle? Remus, ¿acaso no recuerdas que hace 2 años se le escapó cierta información delante de sus alumnos? Y Portia, tú eres mi hermana.

-¬¬ Lo sé Sirius, y por mucho que te quiera reconozco que eres un cabeza loca.

-^^ Dejad de discutir- intervino Tonks- Lleváis 15 años separados y gastáis el tiempo en tonterías- los dos hermanos se quedaron serios de repente- En lo que se refiere a mí, tengo muchas cosas de las que hablar con mi querida tía, así que si nos disculpáis- dijo levantándose- ¿te vienes?

-Sí, dame un minuto, antes quiero ver cómo está Draco.

-Y esa es otra. T_T Mi hermana es una amante de los Slytherin.

-No digas tonterías. Sabes que siempre he preferido a los Gryffindor ^^. Ahora en serio, Draco ha pasado por muchas cosas últimamente. Sé que es difícil que olvides todo lo que le ha hecho a Harry, pero sus actos de los últimos días nos indican que está buscando una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Me pides que me haga su amigo?

-No, te pido que tengas en cuenta esto y que muestres algo de delicadeza y amabilidad al dirigirte a él. Por muy arrogante que se ponga, creo que sólo es un disfraz.

-¬¬ Está bien, pero sólo si me prometes que tendrás cuidado con Snape.

-Te lo prometo. Ahora voy a hablar con Draco, esperad 10 minutos antes de entrar por favor. Hasta mañana Remus- dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

-Hasta mañana.

Una vez Portia hubo desaparecido tras la puerta Sirius volvió a resoplar.

-¿De dónde habrá sacado ese carácter?

-De ti seguro que no ^^

-¬¬. Lo que más me molesta es que tiene la maldita manía de proteger a todo el mundo. Parece que no supiese divertirse.

-¿No te has fijado Padfoot? Protege a los que están en inferioridad. ¿No te dice algo eso?

-¿?

-Piensa que tu hermana estuvo 9 años en un orfanato, sola sin saber de donde procedía o si tenía a alguien en el mundo. No se tú, pero yo opino que eso tiene que dejar alguna huella.

-...

-¿Sirius?

-Soy un estúpido. No veo las cosas ni aunque me golpeen en las narices.

-No es eso Padfoot. Sólo que no os habéis visto en 15 años y eso lleva tiempo recuperarlo.

-¿Crees que me odia?

-No digas chorradas ¬¬.  Aquella noche se escapó de casa y se enfrentó a los aurores para protegerte. Eres su querido hermano mayor y nada va a cambiar eso.

-Gracias Moony. 

-^^ Un placer.

-Marco

-...

-Ahora es cuando tu dices Polo- dijo Portia tomando asiento en el borde de la cama de Draco.

-...

-¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?

-Porque te aprecio.

-¿Y por qué me aprecias?

-Porque me gusta cómo eres.

-Pues debes de ser la única.

-No me refiero al malvado Draco Malfoy tras el que te escondes. A mí me gusta el verdadero Draco, ese que viajó al otro lado del océano para salvarme aún sin conocerme, y el que fue capaz de decir no a Voldemort, algo que no todo el mundo en tu situación habría sido capaz de hacer.

-Nadie más ve eso.

-Verás Draco, no voy a mentirte. Tú mismo me has dicho que durante años sólo has hecho daño, y quieras que no eso es difícil de borrar. En la mente de los demás aún está el recuerdo del antiguo Draco y la coraza que te has construido no ayuda.

-¿Y que quieres? ¿Que vaya llorando por las esquinas y pidiendo perdón a todo el mundo?

-Yo no te pido nada. Además, los elfos se enfadarían de tener que secar el suelo. Sólo te digo que al igual que a mí me has dejado ver cómo eres, también se lo muestres a los demás. Deja que poco a poco vayan viendo tu cambio de actitud.

-¿Y me perdonarán?

-No es seguro. Y sino mira a mi hermano y al profesor Snape. Pero al menos tendrás tu conciencia tranquila. Y yo creo que eso es un gran avance.

-Entiendo...

-Me alegro. Y ahora será mejor que deje a ese par entrar o echarán la puerta abajo.

-¿De verdad tengo que dormir con ellos?

-¿Por qué no empiezas con ellos lo que hemos hablado? Quizás con Sirius no te sea fácil, pero te aseguro que Remus te echará una mano.

-Portia... otra cosa- dijo el rubio antes de que la joven abriera la puerta- Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que eras algo así como mi tía. ¿Te importa que te considere de esa forma?

-^^ Llámame tía Portia.

-Hasta mañana... – y cuando la bruja cerró la puerta tras de sí añadió en un susurro- tía Portia.

A la mañana siguiente Portia se levantó temprano. Había pensado salir a pasear por el colegio. De pequeña siempre había soñado con ir a Hogwarts y descubrir todos sus secretos. Las aventuras que le contaban su hermano y James alimentaban todavía más sus deseos. Pero después todo aquello había ocurrido. Pero no era tiempo para la nostalgia. Si algo había aprendido durante todo aquel tiempo es que siempre hay una razón para todo.

Salió de la torre cuando todavía faltaban dos horas para el desayuno. Caminó y caminó cruzando pasillos y admirando las hermosas pinturas, e incluso deteniéndose a hablar con sus personajes. Todo era tan mágico como le habían contado Sirius, James y el propio Dumbledore.

Después de mucho caminar se encontró con unas escaleras que bajaban y bajaban. Hasta que llegó a lo que parecían ser las mazmorras. Así que aquello eran las famosas mazmorras de Hogwarts. Su hermano siempre le había dicho que era un lugar lúgubre y frío, y tenía razón. Portia llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey de lana blanco que se apretó más al llegar a aquel lugar. Llevaba las trencitas recogidas en una coleta alta y unas deportivas de color blanco.

De pronto oyó un ruido a su espalda y vio como la escalera que la había conducido hasta allí se evaporaba en el aire. Su hermano también le había hablado de las caprichosas escaleras de Hogwarts. Así que no le quedó más remedio que avanzar por los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras en busca de una salida.

Mientras buscaba una forma de salir de aquel lugar, Portia pasó por delante de una puerta entreabierta. En su interior había luz y se podían oír ruidos de alguien trabajando. Curiosa, asomó la cabeza a la habitación.

Se trataba de una estancia cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías llenas de botellas y libros. En el centro de la habitación había una gran mesa y un caldero. Ante la mesa estaba Severus Snape, muy concentrado en la elaboración de una poción. Sus negros ojos adquirían un brillo especial en aquel momento y sus manos se movían con la especialidad de un artesano.

Portia se quedó asombrada ante el espectáculo y termino de atravesar el umbral. Finalmente el profesor de pociones notó su presencia.

-Señorita Black.

-¿Le molesto?

-No- dijo tras dudar unos instantes, pero sin mostrar ningún ápice de emoción en su voz- Estoy haciendo unas pociones para surtir la enfermería del colegio. Con la llegada del nuevo curso y tanto chiquillo corriendo por ahí las vamos a necesitar.

-¿Por eso ha madrugado tanto?

-S

Aquel hombre era demasiado serio. Además, podía ver en su forma de actuar que no se sentía cómoda con ella. Quizás fuese por ser hermana de quien era.

-¿Le ayudo?

-No creo que conozca la fórmula.

-Lo sé, pero si me dice en que libro está puedo elaborarla igual. Aprendo rápido, se lo aseguro. Después de todo, vamos a trabajar juntos, así que más vale irle cogiendo la dinámica.

-De acuerdo, coja aquel libro verde de la estantería a su izquierda, 4º estante. Está en el capítulo 26.

-^^ Se los conoce muy bien.

-Es mi deber.

 Portia se puso a cortar los ingredientes mientras Snape atendía el caldero. Durante un rato trabajaron en silencio. Un silencio que se llegó a hacer incómodo hasta para el hombre.

-¿Cómo le va?- dijo finalmente.

-Muy bien, ya he acabado- el profesor se quedó asombrado al ver que los ingredientes estaban cortados y pesados de la forma adecuada.

-Veo que lo malo en pociones no viene de familia.

-Se refiere a Sirius. Cuando venía a casa en verano siempre decía pestes sobre las pociones, le costaba mucho esa asignatura.

-Las pociones requieren orden y disciplina.

-Algo de lo que Sirius carece completamente.

Severus Snape se quedó totalmente atónito al ver a la joven Black hablar así de su hermano.

-Aunque si dice algo lo negaré todo.

El mago no supo que hacer en aquel momento. Tenía ganas de reír, pero su orgullo le impedía hacerlo, así que simplemente inclinó la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

Para la hora del desayuno las pociones estaban terminadas y todo recogido.

-Ya es hora de ir al gran comedor ¿me acompaña?

-¿Está segura de que le conviene aparecer conmigo en el gran comedor? Podría crear conflictos familiares.

-No creo que pase nada. Además, mayoritariamente lo necesito para no perderme...

-¬¬

-Aunque si usted lo prefiere entraremos por separado al comedor, solo acompáñeme hasta la puerta ¿vale?

-No creo que sea necesario separarse en la puerta como si nos estuviéramos escondiendo de algo. Si usted cree que no pasa nada...

-^^ Genial.

Y los dos se dirigieron a desayunar mientras Severus Snape se maldecía internamente. ¿Qué le importaba a él que aquella joven se pelease con su hermano?

Portia y Severus caminaron en silencio por los distintos pasillos de las mazmorras. La joven observaba a Severus Snape. Parecía un hombre demasiado serio y arisco, pero bajo todo aquello Portia podía ver algo de la máscara que también usaba el joven Malfoy. Estaba segura de que realmente aquel hombre podía llegar a ser alguien amable, o al menos medianamente comunicativo, porque lo que era ahora, no hablaba demasiado.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor Minerva McGonagall les estaba esperando.

-Sólo faltaban ustedes dos. El director me mandó avisar de que el desayuno se celebrará en otro salón.

Los tres juntos se dirigieron a un cuarto aparte. Al entrar vieron que ya todos los demás estaban allí. Sirius pareció aliviado al ver a su hermana.

-¿Portia, dónde estabas?, comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Salí a fisgar un rato- pero entonces su hermano se dio cuenta de quien la acompañaba. Le dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Estabas con ése?

-¿Con el profesor Snape? Sí, me perdí en las mazmorras y me lo encontré. Le he estado ayudando con unas pociones.

-¬¬ No te habrá hecho algo.

-^^ Vamos Padfoot- interrumpió Remus- Creo que si Snape intentara algo ella sabría defenderse. Después de todo es una embrujada.

El animago tuvo que admitir aunque a regañadientes lo que su amigo le decía. Cuando todos fueron a tomar asiento, Sirius retuvo a Portia un rato.

-Portia, esto...

-¿Sí?

-Sólo quería pedirte perdón...

-¿?

-Sé que a veces puedo ser un cabeza buque y que tal vez no sea un gran hermano mayor pero...

-¿Pero qué dices? Durante años me criaste prácticamente solo. Siempre has sido capaz de hacerme sonreír incluso en los peores momentos y para mí eso vale más que cualquier sermón que te hayas guardado.

Y entonces los dos hermanos se abrazaron y fueron a sentarse a la mesa, en la que Dumbledore estaba comenzando a hablar.

-Perdonad este cambio de última hora pero...

-¬¬ Ayer se te olvidó que algunos de nosotros no somos precisamente considerados como personas gratas en ciertos lugares- dijo Sirius.

-^^ Fue un fallo tésnico.

-¬¬ Albus- murmuró McGonagall con cara seria.

-Cambiando de tema. He estado pensando que tenemos que repartirnos tareas. Necesitamos obtener toda la información posible sobre el enemigo y al mismo tiempo proteger ciertos posibles objetivos de Voldemort.

-Page y yo iremos esta tarde a ciertos sitios que conocemos y al callejón Diagon del que nos han hablado para buscar cosas que vamos a necesitar. De paso podríamos buscar algo de información, ver qué podemos averiguar.

-Buena idea Piper. ¿Por qué no vais también al callejó Knorcktun?- sugirió Prue.

-¿Al callejón...?- musitó McGonagall- No es un lugar recomendable. Solo lo habitan seres oscuros.

-Y precisamente allí es dónde podremos encontrar algo de utilidad- argumentó Page.

-Por muy poco que me guste la idea- dijo Dumbledore- estoy de acuerdo. Entonces ya está arreglado. Pasando a otros temas, necesitamos que alguien vaya hasta el antiguo hogar de Voldemort para investigar entre la población. Necesitamos saber si últimamente ha habido movimientos por esa zona.

-Yo me encargaré de eso.

-Sirius, no es por ofender- dijo Remus- pero eres un fugitivo.

-Pequeños detalles.

-o_oU

-Yo iré con él- se ofreció Prue- el podría ir como mi servicial perro guía.

-Está bien- aprobó Dumbledore-

-En cuanto a Remus y al señor Wyatt había pensado que podrían pasarse por el hospital San Mugo a ver como van las cosas por el pabellón penitenciario. Hay un par de elementos allí que le interesaría recuperar al señor Oscuro. Tonks y Phoebe, necesito que vayáis hasta la mansión Black a ver como andan las cosas por allí- los tres aludidos asintieron.

-¿Y yo?

-Portia, necesito que te quedes para tratar de identificar con Severus los demonios. Además hay otra cosa. Te lo explicaré más tarde.

Así, todos desayunaron charlando animadamente, excepto Snape, que como mucho soltó algún monosílabo. Cuando finalmente el desayuno se dio por terminado, todos se levantaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas misiones. Portia permaneció en la estancia, a solas con el director.

-¿Qué ocurre Albus?

-Hoy vendrá el Ministro de Magia.

-¿Para qué?

-He pensado que podrías explicarle lo del guardián, tal vez ayudes a tu hermano.

-Eso es genial Albus. Muchas gracias.

-Entonces vamos, debe estar esperando en mi despacho.

Cornelius Fudge esperaba en el despacho de Dumbledore a que este llegara. Pensaba que era inaudito que alguien de su posición tuviese que esperar a que le atendieran. Pero ese Dumbledore siempre había sido un irrespetuoso.

Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió, el Ministro vio que el director no venía solo. Lo acompañaba una mujer morena y de ojos verdes. Realmente era una joven muy hermosa.

-Cornelius, quiero presentarte a Portia Black.

-¿Cómo? ¿Una Black? Es imposible.

-No lo es, Cornelius. Lo que pasa es que esta joven de aquí es muy discreta.

El ministro miraba al director con cara confusa. Dumbledore dejó un tiempo para que el mago asimilase la idea, y continuó.

-Sé que esto te va a ser difícil de creer Cornelius, pero el caso es que te he pedido que vengas para escuchar lo que Portia tiene que decir- el ministro miró a la joven con rostro interrogante. Portia respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

-Mi hermano es inocente de los cargos que se le imputan. Es imposible que él entregase a los Potter porque él no era el guardián secreto. Peter Pettegrew era el guardián. Él lo montó todo para culpar a Sirius y ahora está vivo y coleando, al lado de su amo, Voldemort.

Cornelius Fudge tembló al oír el nombre de Voldemort. Después su cara se fue poniendo cada vez más roja y contorsionada, tanto que parecía que iba a explotar.

-ESTO ES EL COLMO DUMBLEDORE. ¿Cómo te puedes haber dejado engañar por esta embustera?

-Cornelius, es cierto. Puedes aplicarle un veritaserum si quieres.

-¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? Esto es un ardid tuyo. Lo que tú quieres es mi puesto. Has contratado a esta mujerzuela para que interprete un papel ante mí.

-Pero que está diciendo. Yo soy Portia Black.

-Pues peor me lo pone señorita, una Black, una embustera como todos los de su linaje.

La furia se estaba apoderando de Portia, las manos le ardían. Tanto que tuvo que concentrarse para no lanzarle una esfera de energía en aquel mismo momento.

-Siempre supe que tenías predilección por Potter y Black, Dumbledore, pero nunca creí que llegarías a tales extremos. Intentar liberar a un asesino. Me marcho de aquí. Tendrás noticias mías Albus.

Y dicho esto el Ministro salió por la puerta, dejando tras de sí a una furiosa Portia y a un atónito Dumbledore.

-Nunca creí que Fudge pudiese llegar a ser tan necio- murmuró.

-¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?

-Me temo Portia, que todo esto no ha servido de nada. Al menos no le dijimos nada a Sirius, se habría hecho falsas ilusiones.

-Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil.

-Yo también me lo pregunto a veces, pequeña. Yo también.

Porta hizo ademán de salir del despacho pero la mano del director en su hombro le hizo detenerse.

-Espera, Portia. Hay algo más... Cómo ya sabrás he estado investigando cómo pudiste acabar en EEUU.

-¿Has descubierto algo?

-Sí, pero quizás no debería decirlo.

-Por favor...

-Fue Bartemius Crouch. Él estaba allí aquella noche. Al parecer, al darse cuenta de quién eras, decidió que seguramente tú también serías una "manzana podrida". De modo que decidió desterrarte del país. No solo como medida de prevención. Quería hacer sufrir a Sirius, haciendo que supiese que nadie le creía, y que la única persona que lo hacía no podría contarlo nunca.

Portia se quedó estática. Cómo era posible que alguien que se hacía llamar "de los buenos" hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo así. Era cruel e infame.

-¿Y dónde está ahora ese hombre?

-Murió el año pasado, a manos de su hijo, un mortífago.

Portia no hizo comentario alguno más y salió del despacho, ante la mirada triste del director.

-Albus, otra cosa. No le digas nada a Sirius, se culparía por ello.

-Será nuestro secreto, te lo prometo.

Aquella mañana en las mazmorras, donde se daba la asignatura de pociones el ambiente era más raro que nunca. La mayoría de los Slytherin tenían ahora un aspecto más ceniciento de lo normal. Pero eso no era lo más extraño. Algo había cambiado, Draco Malfoy ya no estaba respaldado por sus eternos guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle, que ahora observaban al rubio con una mezcla de sorpresa y repugnancia, sino que se encontraba solo en un pupitre al final de la clase.

Cuando el profesor Snape entró en el aula, las reacciones fueron diversas. Los Slytherin pusieron caras de superioridad, seguros de tener a un aliado en el profesor. La mayoría de los Gryffindor mostraban terror en su rostro. En cuanto a aquellos que sabían la verdad sobre Severus Snape, simplemente ponían caras de indiferencia.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso. Debo advertiros de que este año os examinaréis de los TIMO, y la asignatura de pociones va a ser de las más complicadas. Debido a esto, exigiré un nivel máximo en mi asignatura, y no admitiré ninguna clase de torpeza. Ahora, empezaremos con la poción cicatrizante, que si está bien hecha, puede curar todo tipo de heridas, pero si no, puede agravarlas hasta la muerte. Por parejas. Señor Malfoy, ya que no tiene pareja póngase con la señorita Granger.

Al oír estas palabras Draco respiró hondo y Hermione, Ron y Harry pusieron caras de terror. Harry les había contado ya a sus amigos lo sucedido la noche anterior en el despacho de Dumbledore. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que definitivamente algo le había pasado a Malfoy, ya que no se rodeaba de ningún Slytherin, pero no sabían exactamente lo que era.

Cuando Draco llegó al lado de Hermione, la miró sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, como si esperase su aprobación para sentarse, lo que extrañó mucho a la chica.

-Siéntate, Malfoy.

-Gracias- dijo el por lo bajo, casi inaudiblemente, pero lo suficientemente alto para los tres amigos (ya que Ron y Harry estaban detrás) se quedaran con la boca abierta.

Durante el resto de la clase ninguno de los dos habló, aunque trabajaron en pareja a la perfección, tanto que su poción recibió la máxima puntuación de la clase. Cuando la hora hubo terminado, Draco se levantó de su asiento sin decir nada y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida, salió de la habitación.

-Ahora sí que lo he visto todo- dijo Ron aún con la boca abierta.

Hermione asintió dándole la razón al pelirrojo. Pero Harry se levantó rápidamente y salió de la mazmorra en pos del rubio.

-¡Malfoy, espera!

-¿Sí, Potter?- a Draco le parecía increíble que el joven lo hubiese seguido para hablar con él.

-Deja ya el paripé, Malfoy, no te queda bien esa aureola de mártir.

-¿Perdona?

-Que si te crees que con mirada tímida y aspecto callado vas a conseguir engañarme estás muy equivocado.

-Yo no pretendo nada, Potter- dijo Draco recuperando algo de su antigua altivez.

-Más te vale, porque te juro que te arrepentirás como hagas algo a alguno de mis amigos.

Draco Malfoy no dijo nada más, tan solo le dirigió al moreno una mirada llena de odio y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino.

Cuando hubo pasado la esquina, ya lejos del alcance de Harry, lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro. Corrió como no lo había hecho nunca, en dirección a su cuarto. Corrió tanto que no se dio cuenta de que a punto estuvo de atropellar a alguien en su camino.

-Realmente este pueblo es bastante lúgubre- comentó Sirius al llegar al pueblo natal de Voldemort- no me extraña que Tom Riddle saliera rarito.

-Tienes razón, pero haz el favor de convertirte en perro. Recuerda que no estás muy bien considerado en la sociedad- recomendó Prue.

-¬¬ Siempre con lo mismo. Estoy harto- refunfuñó antes de transformarse en el perro negro de lanas.

-^^ Mucho mejor. Y si te portas bien, te daré un hueso.

-¬¬

-Esa no es una mirada muy natural para un perro ¿no crees?

-"A que te muerdo"- pensó el animago.

-Recorrieron el pueblo como si fueran de turismo, pero no parecía haber mucho que ver en ese lugar. Está casi desierto.

-Guauf- respondió el perro negro.

-^^ Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-¬¬

-Esa mirada.

Después de mucho caminar decidieron, más bien Prue decidió, ir al bar del pueblo a tomar algo caliente. Aquel lugar era muy frío.

El bar era un lugar oscuro y lleno de polvo. Se notaba que era el único bar del pueblo, porque no daba sensación de preocuparse por dar buena impresión. En la barra había dos hombres solos, bebiendo. Prue se sentó en una pequeña mesa y pidió una cerveza. En una mesa cercana había dos hombres hablando.

-Hoy he vuelto a oír esos ruidos.

-Habría que derribar esa casa, las cañerías hacen demasiado ruido últimamente, casi parecen perros aullando.

-La mansión Riddle lleva años cayéndose a pedazos, hay quien dice incluso que parece oír gente hablando bajo tierra, a la altura del pozo.

Prue abrió bien los oídos para escuchar más, pero la conversación de los dos hombres se desvió por otros caminos. Así que decidió salir a investigar.

No le resultó difícil identificar la mansión Riddle, ya que esta se levantaba imponente en lo alto de una colina. Se dirigieron hacia allí. se trataba de una antigua construcción de piedra, cuya entrada estaba flanqueada por las esculturas de dos águilas que alzaban las garras amenazantes. Cruzaron la verja de metal con facilidad, no había ningún candado que la cerrase.

Caminando por las inmediaciones a la casa se encontraron con un pozo. Ése debía ser del que hablaban aquellos hombres en el bar del pueblo. Prue se asomó para ver si se veía algo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Sin embargo le pareció oír voces en el fondo, decían algo sobre Hogwarts. Intentó asomarse más para oír mejor, pero no se dio cuenta de que las piedras estaban resquebrajadas y de pronto sintió como se precipitaba al vacío.

-¡PRUE!- Sirius se convirtió rápidamente en hombre y alcanzó a sujetarla por el brazo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Muchas gracias, te debo una.

-¿Nunca has oído lo de el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre?

-^^ Jeje.

Después de comer Portia se dirigió al despacho de Severus Snape con el libro de las sombras en sus manos. Iban a pasarse toda la tarde tratando de identificar demonios. Cuando llegó se encontró al profesor tratando de hacer espacio entre un montón de pergaminos. Al verla le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. La joven ni se preocupó en buscar conversación, estaba demasiado ocupada en otros asuntos. Así que se limitó a coger una silla de una esquina y situarla al lado de la del profesor para tomar asiento.

Severus Snape se sorprendió al tener delante de él el libro de las sombras. Pasó sus dedos huesudos sobre las tapas del libro con suavidad, acariciando el símbolo que lo coronaba.

-Es la estrella de cinco puntas- aclaró Portia. No era una estrella común, sino que sus distintas ramas estaban formadas por formas que recordaban a una hoja, y que confluían en el centro. Todo el conjunto estaba rodeado por una circunferencia y en cada punta aparecía un símbolo, similares a letras chinas.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó el hombre con interés creciente.

-Cada símbolo representa un elemento: fuego, agua, viento, tierra y metal. Somos nosotras- el profesor puso cara interrogante- Cuando se constituyó el aquelarre de las embrujadas, a cada una se nos otorgó la esencia de un elemento, del que derivan nuestros poderes. Así, nuestros poderes son más grandes si nos encontramos en nuestro elemento. Por ejemplo, los poderes de Page están ligados al viento. Los de Piper al fuego y los de Phoebe a la tierra.

-¿Los suyos?

-Los míos están ligados al agua, y los de Prue al metal. Este libro lleva en nuestra familia desde hace generaciones, desde que la línea Halliwell fue creada. En él han escrito sus conocimientos poderosas brujas, conocimientos adquiridos a través de siglos de luchar contra demonios.

Snape abrió el libro con manos temblorosas, como si de verdad hubiese comprendido el significado de aquel libro, tratando sus hojas con cuidado. Se quedó sorprendido al ver la cantidad de criaturas que se describían en sus páginas, desde banshees hasta sirenas.

-Los demonios están aquí- indicó Portia pasando las hojas, para lo que tuvo que acercarse un poco más al profesor. Cuando levantó la cabeza sus miradas conectaron por unos instantes en los que ambos se observaron intentando descifrar la mirada del otro. Finalmente ambos volvieron su atención al libro- algunas de estas descripciones van acompañadas de dibujos bastante exactos, así que le será más fácil identificarlos.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hojeando el libro, discutiendo sobre si ciertos demonios que Snape había visto eran o no de un determinado tipo. Pero en todo ese tiempo el profesor de pociones notó algo extraño en la joven. Durante la mañana si bien no había hablado mucho, se había mostrado jovial y vivaz, sonriendo con cada comentario que hacía. Pero aquella tarde, sin embargo, parecía ausente y demasiado seria. No es que la conociera demasiado, pero así no era como se comportaba un Black.

-Bien- decía ella sin emoción alguna en su voz- Entonces ya está todo. Nos hemos leído el libro de arriba abajo, ya no quedan más demonios por identificar, al menos conocidos.

-¿Qué le ocurre señorita Black?- al fin se había atrevido a preguntar. Llevaba un rato fijándose en la extraña actitud de la joven, pero no se consideraba el más adecuado para hacer aquella pregunta.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Puede que no sea un experto en las relaciones sociales, pero sí soy un gran observador. Y su actitud ha cambiado en tan solo unas horas.

-En realidad es muy observador.

-Más bien usted no sabe disimular.

-¬¬.

-¿Y bien?- la animó él después de darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-Nada- dijo ella con sonrisa resignada- Sólo es que... El ser embrujada lleva implícito el luchar contra todo tipo de demonios, o lo que es lo mismo, proteger a los inocentes. Con el tiempo, inconscientemente llegas a racionalizar que todos los inocentes son buenos, y todos los demonios malos. Supongo que hoy me he dado cuenta de que las cosas no son así en realidad, así que ando un poco baja de motivación.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Portia volviendo a dar vueltas a su cabeza, y Snape buscando una posible contestación.

-Debo reconocer que no estoy muy versado en estos temas- dijo al fin- Pero hay algo que le puedo decir, que he aprendido tras años de experiencia como espía y antiguo mortífago. No se pueden idealizar los ideales. Quiero decir, yo decidí alejarme del bando mortífago porque vi que mis creencias estaban equivocadas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya hace casi 17 años de aquello aún me encuentro con el rechazo de una buena parte de mis compañeros.

-¿Y cómo lo soporta?

-Me he dado cuenta de que en realidad no importa que los demás me crean más o menos bueno. Lo importante es que yo tomé este camino porque creí que era el correcto, y cómo se comporten los demás conmigo no es más sino una consecuencia de mis actos. Lo que intento decirle, es que no importa que los inocentes no lo sean tanto. No todo el mundo es bueno o malo, al igual que no todo es blanco o negro; entre esos dos tonos hay miles de grises. Lo que importa es que usted ha decidido luchar por aquello que es correcto, que usted considera que es correcto.

Portia se quedó mirando al profesor Snape con cara confusa. Aquel hombre era rechazado por mucha gente, su hermano incluido y sin embargo había aprendido a comprender por qué la gente actuaba de un modo determinado. Finalmente le sonrió, con una mirada llena de agradecimiento.

-Entiendo.

El simplemente inclinó la cabeza en señal de aceptación. De repente miró su reloj.

-Me temo que se ha hecho tarde, y antes de cenar tengo que corregir unas tareas. Así que...

-Me voy, no se preocupe. Pero antes quiero que sepa que le estoy muy agradecida. No sabe cuanto me ha ayudado.

Él se quedó callado, y finalmente añadió- me alegro.

-Por cierto- añadió Portia antes de salir- Esta mañana me he cruzado a Draco por los pasillos. Iba llorando y venía de las mazmorras. Se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no quiere hablar con nadie. ¿Sabe usted algo?

En otras circunstancias probablemente el profesor hubiese sugerido que se buscase a un adivino, pero por alguna extraña razón no era capaz de ser mordaz con aquella mujer.

-Fue el primero en abandonar mi clase. Y poco después salió Potter. Quizás tenga alguna relación.

-Gracias... por todo^^.

Y finalmente Portia salió del despacho de Severus Snape, dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos.

Harry Potter estaba en la habitación de los alumnos de 5º de Gryffindor, acompañado por su compañero de cuarto y amigo Ron Weasley, y de Hermione Granger. Los tres charlaban sobre los acontecimientos del día. Bueno, Harry y Ron hablaban mientras Hermione trataba de convencerlos de hacer sus tareas.

Pero los tres se callaron cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y vieron entrar por ella a Portia Black.-

-¿Se puede muchachos?

-¿Cómo ha...?- preguntó Ron.

-Una tiene sus secretos. Tú debes ser Ron, tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Encantado de conocerla- dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

-Trátame de tu, no soy tan mayor ^^. Y tú eres Hermione Granger, la joven más inteligente de todo 5º, o del colegio.

-o///o Encantada.

-¿Qué ocurre Portia?- dijo Harry contento de ver allí a la mujer. Le había caído bien desde el primer momento. Le parecía muy agradable y simpática. Además, se alegraba de que su padrino hubiese recuperado a alguien tan importante para él.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo Harry... a solas, a ser posible.

Los otros dos asintieron y salieron intrigados. Harry se sentó en la cama e invitó a Portia a hacer lo mismo. Se le quedó mirando con cara confusa ante la seriedad de la joven.

-Verás... he oído que hoy tuviste una pequeña charla con Draco Malfoy- todo el buen humor de Harry se evaporó al oír esas palabras.

-Ese maldito Slytherin trama algo. Yo simplemente le dije que tuviese cuidado con lo que hacía.

-Creo que estás equivocado.

-¡Pero tú no lo conoces como yo! Lleva años haciéndonos la vida imposible.

-Harry, escúchame. Olvida por un momento todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos años y escúchame. ¿Te has fijado en que Draco duerme en nuestra torre?

-Sí- bufó él- y no entiendo como no lo echáis de ahí.

-Pues no lo hacemos simplemente porque no nos molesta que esté allí. Además de que necesita nuestra protección.

-¿Quién querría hacerle daño? Todo el mundo en este colegio sabe que el que toque a un Malfoy lo pagará caro, aunque a mí no me importa eso.

-Pues para empezar, todo Slytherin estaría feliz de verlo muerto, al menos la parte que ha entrado a formar parte de las filas de Voldemort- Harry se quedó atónito al oír esto.

-¿Quieres decir...?

-Que Draco se ha negado a unírsele.

-Por cobarde, seguro- bufó él.

-A mí no me pareció tan cobarde cuando viajó hasta América para enfrentarse a sus padres y salvarme la vida.

-¿Él hizo eso?

-Sí, y por eso ahora Voldemort también lo querrá muerto. Mira Harry, no te cuento todo esto para que pienses "que bueno es Draco", sino para que recapacites. No todo el mundo es perfecto. Eso está dentro de la condición humana, somos imperfectos, y como todo ser imperfecto nos equivocamos. Draco pudo equivocarse durante años, o pudo verse obligado a actuar así, pero cuando llegó el momento tomó partido sin pensárselo dos veces. Y eso es un punto a su favor ¿no crees?

-Admito que ha actuado bien- dijo a regañadientes- Pero de ahí a hacerme su amigo...

-No te estoy pidiendo eso. No te puedes llevar bien con la gente aunque esté de tu bando. Pero a lo mejor cambias de idea si intentas conocerle. No es la primera vez que un Potter se equivoca. Si no mira a tus padres. Tu padre era un poco creído cuando tenía tu edad y tu madre no podía ni verlo. Pero después ambos aparcaron sus diferencias, y mira hasta donde llegaron.

-¬¬ ¿Me estas intentando liar con Malfoy?

-No, tonto. Solo te digo que a veces te puede llegar a sorprender lo que hay detrás de una máscara.

El joven se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Portia. Al ver que quizás había funcionado su conversación con Harry, ella decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Antes de salir por la puerta el moreno la llamó.

-Portia ¿qué querías decir con lo de que se vio obligado a actuar así?

-Bueno... No puedo darte muchos detalles, pero te sorprendería lo que unos cuantos crucio son capaces de conseguir.

Y sin decir nada más abrió la puerta, encarándose con dos personitas que estaban al acecho.

-Aprovechando que lo habéis oído todo, podríais pensar en ello también.

Y Portia se marchó dejando a los tres Gryffindor divagando sobre Malfoy y su extraño comportamiento.

Cuando Portia por fin regresó a la torre se encontró con que Remus y Leo ya habían regresado. Estaban en la sala común charlando mientras bebían una cerveza de mantequilla Leo y un chocolate Remus.

-¿Cómo os ha ido en San Mugo?

-Todo está normal por allí- respondió Remus.

-Pero por aquí no tanto- dijo Leo señalando con la cabeza a la habitación de los chicos.

-¿Aún no ha salido?

-No desde que llegamos, y cuando entré a dejar mis cosas ni siquiera me miró. Está tumbado hacia la pared y no atiende a nada.

-¿Cómo os fue ayer?

-Como cabía esperar, Sirius se mostró algo arisco al principio, pero ha pasado a una fase de respeto mutuo.

-¿Y tu que piensas Remus?

-Creo que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad.

La joven sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Siempre fuiste mi merodeador favorito ^^. Gracias- y recuperando la seriedad dijo- Voy a hablar con él.

Cuando Portia entró en la habitación de Draco, comprobó que efectivamente no se había movido. Estaba exactamente en la postura que le había dicho Remus. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta pensando qué podía hacer. Al final optó por tumbarse junto a él, mirando hacia el techo.

-No es por ofender Draco, pero no creo que logres calcular los quilos de piedra que hicieron falta par construir esa pared.

-...

-Me enteré de lo de esta mañana.

-¿Quién te fue con el chisme?

-Nadie. Casi me atropellas en tu huída. No es fácil ¿verdad?

-No.

-Ayudaría que me miraras a la cara. No es que tu cogote sea feo, pero es demasiado peludo.

Draco se giró finalmente, aunque a regañadientes. Y los dos se sentaron.

-Supongo que nada de lo que diga ayudará a que le quites hierro al asunto.

-Supongo que no.

-¿Sabes lo que hacemos los Black-Halliwell-Mathews en estas ocasiones? Inflarnos a helado de chocolate.

-Pero es muy tarde- remoloneó el rubio. Pero su tía tiró de él hasta que lo puso en pie.

-Pero soy hermana de un merodeador, así que me conozco todos los trucos. Tú me llevas hasta las cocinas y yo consigo que entremos ¿vale?

-^^ Vale.

-Vamos a inflarnos a helado, no tiene por qué ser de chocolate. Tu eliges el que más te guste. Tenemos que coger fuerzas para mañana.

 Y los dos salieron de la torre ante la mirada atónita de los dos hombres que quedaban en el salón.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana la despertaron. El día anterior había llegado muy tarde de la mansión Black. Cuando llegaron, ella y Phoebe se encontraron con que en el salón todavía estaban Page y Prue comentando los sucesos del día. Al parecer había sido un día bastante movido. Después de un rato se habían ido todas a dormir. Cuando Tonks había llegado a su cuarto Portia ya dormía en su cama.

Se levantó restregándose los ojos y al ver que hora era pegó un grito ¡ya casi eran las 12! Casi hora de comer. Miró hacia la cama de al lado y comprobó que estaba vacía. Era raro que Portia no la hubiese despertado si veía que estaba dormida, pero seguramente era porque la había visto cansada.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó al salón en el que comían con los profesores, dejando a los alumnos en el Gran Comedor, bajo la supervisión de unos cuantos profesores de guardia. Al llegar vio que ya todos estaban sentados.

-Hasta que despertaste dormilona- se burló Sirius- ¿dónde dejaste a Portia, no la levantaste?

-No estaba en la habitación- se limitó a contestar mientras tomaba asiento- ¿vosotros no la habéis visto?

-Llevo desde las 7 en pie y no la vi- dijo Remus.

Snape, que había estado prestando atención a la conversación intervino.

-Esta mañana temprano me la encontré saliendo de los laboratorios de pociones. Dijo que estaba trabajando en unos experimentos. Fue sobre las 6:30.

-¿Y nadie la ha visto desde entonces?- preguntó Prue- Que extraño.

-No os preocupéis, seguramente estuvo fisgando por los pasillos y se volvió a perder- dijo Sirius sacando el mapa del merodeador- A ver donde está la cabezaloca de mi hermana.

Pero la expresión jocosa de Sirius se tornó terror al mirar el mapa.

-No está, no hay rastro de ella en el mapa- gritó, llamando la atención de toda la mesa.

-¿Ocurre algo Sirius?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Portia ha desaparecido, no aparece en el mapa del merodeador.

El anciano puso expresión alterada al oír tales noticias.

-Pero es imposible que la hayan sacado, es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico- musitó McGonagall.

-Puede que sea imposible para los magos- dijo Prue- pero quizás no tanto para los demonios.

Snape observaba la escena con calma aparente. Cuando se había cruzado con Portia aquella mañana intentaba parecer normal, pero había algo extraño en su mirada, estaba seguro de ello, pero no sabía cómo explicar esto a los demás, después de todo, se trataba solo de una corazonada. De repente todo pensamiento salió de su cabeza.

-¡¡Agh!!- el profesor de pociones se dobló en un gesto de dolor, agarrándose el antebrazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

-Severus...- exclamó Dumbledore.

-Es Voldemort, me está llamando.

-Entonces debes ir.

-¿Está seguro de que no me necesitan aquí?

-No te necesitamos para encontrar a mi hermana Snape- murmuró Sirius.

Snape mantuvo una mirada severa e indescifrable y salió por la puerta, en dirección a los límites de Hogwarts para desaparecerse. Al atravesar la puerta del colegio no vio que varias caras cenicientas lo observaban desde la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Una lástima

-¿Qué dices Parkinson?- masculló Crabbe.

-Lo digo porque a Dumbledore le va a costar encontrar un nuevo profesor de pociones una vez empezado el curso.

-Entiendo.

-Hoy ese estúpido del profesor Snape va a aprender que a nuestro señor no se le traiciona.

Y ambos se rieron por lo bajo mientras veían a Severus Snape alejarse por los jardines de Hogwars, en dirección a una muerte segura.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer- decía Prue- A Portia solo se la puede haber llevado algún demonio. Page, te conoces el libro de arriba abajo, necesito que busques en él los candidatos más probables que puedan haberla reducido.

-Pero hay muchos demonios- replicó Tonks.

-Pero Portia es una bruja muy poderosa. De las más fuertes de las embrujadas. No puede haberla vencido cualquier demonio.

-¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Con el debido respeto- dijo Phoebe- me temo que no pueden hacer mucho para ayudarnos.

-Yo intentaré encontrarla con el cristal. ¿Podría alguien conseguirme un mapa de Inglaterra?

-Te llevará mucho tiempo localizarla en un espacio tan grande- dijo Page.

-Pero no hay otro modo.

-¿Me llamaba, mi señor?

-Snape, has venido muy rápido- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa misteriosa en su cara de serpiente.

-Las órdenes de mi señor siempre son urgentes.

-Sinceramente, Snape, así no me extraña que haya tardado tanto en descubrirte. Debo reconocer que eres un gran partido.

Severus Snape, desde su posición en reverencia, se quedó helado al oír tales palabras. Eso solo podía significar que...

-Pero ten por seguro que pagarás por todo este tiempo de engaño y traición escondida. Me voy a divertir con esto. MI VARITA- ordenó a un mortífago que estaba a su izquierda- Vas a pagar con creces CRUCIO- y entonces en toda la construcción se empezaron a oír gritos de dolor contenidos.

-Bien muchachos- decía la profesora Sprout- Hoy estudiaremos las plantas carnívoras de cornualles. Sus propiedades...

Harry era incapaz de prestar atención a las explicaciones de la profesora. Desde el día anterior no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto. Le había impactado sobretodo el comentario de Portia que sugería que Malfoy había sido torturado por sus propios padres. No era que de repente el rubio hubiese pasado a ser un mártir, pero ahora lo veía de forma distinta, de una manera más cercana, lo comprendía mejor.

Había hablado con sus dos amigos de este tema y ambos habían resultado estar tan sorprendidos como él por todo lo ocurrido. Ahora el trío observaba a Draco Malfoy, que estaba sólo en una esquina del invernadero, prestando atención a la clase como si nada pasase.

-Empecemos con la práctica. Poneros en grupos de 4 por favor.

La clase empezó a murmurar mientras se formaban los distintos grupos. Pero una de las voces sobresalió sobre las demás.

-Malfoy, ponte con nosotros si quieres.

Toda la clase se quedó atónita, Harry Potter había invitado a su enemigo mortal a unirse a su grupo.

Las embrujadas se habían pasado toda la tarde buscando alguna pista sobre el paradero de su hermana menor, pero no habían sacado nada en claro. La mayoría de los demonios sospechosos no estaban en la lista confeccionada por Portia y Snape, y los que estaban habían sido convocados sin ningún éxito. En cuanto a Piper, el mapa era demasiado grande para obtener resultados en tan poco tiempo.

Habrían seguido trabajando durante toda la noche si Tonks no hubiese ido a la torre y las hubiese obligado a bajar al comedor. Llevaban dos días comiendo aislados de los alumnos, así que Dumbledore decidió que para no levantar sospechas, lo mejor sería que aquella noche cenaran todos en el Gran Comedor, a excepción de Remus y Sirius, claro, que cenarían en la habitación secreta en la que solían reunirse los miembros de la Orden.

Aquella noche, como todas, el menú era magnífico. Piper se pasaba todo el día elogiando las aptitudes de los elfos para la cocina. Todos comían con gusto y charlaban animadamente, hasta que la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió de golpe, y por ella entró Cornelius Fudge, seguido de 10 aurores al menos, y acompañado de algunos miembros del consejo del ministerio.

-Cornelius, que agradable sorpresa- dijo Dumbledore.

-Déjatre de chorradas, Albus, no he venido hasta aquí por una visita social.

-¿Y entonces para qué has venido?- preguntó el director manteniendo su expresión alegre.

-He venido para que me entregues a Sirius Black.

Severus Snape despertó en medio de una pesadilla. Sentía todo su cuerpo magullado retorcerse de dolor bajo su túnica. El Señor Oscuro había intentado hacerle hablar sobre los movimientos de la Orden, pero él no había abierto la boca para decir ni una sola palabra. Voldemort llevaba casi 3 horas torturándolo y no parecía tener intenciones de dejarlo así.

-Debo reconocer, Snape, que has resultado ser más resistente de lo que yo esperaba. Cualquier otro probablemente ya habría llorado pidiendo clemencia hace un rato.

-No me rebajaré a pedirte que me perdones la vida, Voldemort.

-Vaya, al fin muestras tu fea cara de arrogante servidor de Dumbledore.

El profesor de pociones se mantuvo una vez más en silencio.

-Había decidido prolongar tu patética existencia para divertirme, pero ni siquiera consigues eso.

-Acaba de una vez, Voldemort, haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Voldemort vio al hombre en el suelo con una mezcla de asco y arrogancia. Sus ojos rojos brillaron y su perversa sonrisa se amplió aún más.

-Adiós Snape. ADAVA KEDAVRA.

Todo Hogwarts se quedó atónito ante las palabras del Ministro de Magia. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry se revolvía nervioso en su asiento. ¿Cómo podía saber el ministro que Sirius estaba allí? Seguramente esto era una artimaña de Voldemort.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Dumbledore fingiendo calma.

-No me vengas con evasivas, Albus, sé a ciencia cierta que escondes a un proscrito en tu castillo. Es más, lo llevas protegiendo desde que escapó de aquí hace 2 años.

Hagrid, desde su asiento, hizo ademán de levantarse para encararse con el Ministro, pero con un gesto de su mano, Dumbledore indicó a todos que se mantuvieran al margen.

-Realmente no entiendo de que estás hablando.

-¡Ya está bien, Albus! No te valdrá de nada seguir fingiendo, porque registraré el castillo de arriba abajo si hace falta, y lo encontraré, y entonces, os llevaré presos a los dos.

Un murmullo se levantó por todo el comedor. Todos los alumnos murmuraban aterrados ante la posibilidad de que encerrasen a su director. Sin embargo, en la mesa de Slytherin, las caras eran de alegría. Al fin se desharían del viejo chocho de Dumbledore.

Entonces el Ministro sacó un pergamino.

-Esta es la orden, firmada por todos los miembros del consejo del ministerio, de que abandones tu puesto. Ahora tú decides cómo saldrás del colegio, si por tu propio pie, o encadenado. De todos modos ya has sido relegado de tu puesto.

-No diré nada- mascullo el anciano poniendo cara seria.

-Entonces quedas detenido.

El ministro indicó a dos aurores que le colocaran las cadenas, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo una puerta detrás de la mesa de los profesores se abrió, dando paso a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Sirius tenía una expresión decidida en su rostro.

-No hará falta eso, señor Ministro. Me entrego voluntariamente.

El ministro sonrió con complacencia.

Cuando el señor oscuro lanzó su maldición asesina contra Severus Snape, una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en su rostro. Un rayo verde surgió de su varita y se dirigió imparable hacia el hombre que yacía en el suelo, debilitado por las torturas sufridas. Los mortífagos presentes en la sala miraban la escena con diversión.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a tocar a Snape, el rayo verde se abrió en todas direcciones, desapareciendo al fin, absorbido por una barrera de color azul eléctrico que había surgido ante el profesor de pociones.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?- gritó Voldemort sorprendido. La misma expresión desconcertada se dibujó en la cara de Snape.

-ADAVA KEDAVRA- insistió el Señor Oscuro, pero el resultado fue el mismo que la vez anterior.

Entonces Severus Snape, aún con esfuerzo, se levantó, haciendo posturas extrañas para mantener el equilibrio. Al ver que su prisionero se escapaba, Voldemort gritó a sus esbirros que impidiesen que se fuera. Pero por más maldiciones que lanzaron, la barrera que protegía al hombre no cedió, hasta que salió por la puerta y esta se cerró herméticamente.

-¡¡¡Abrid esa puerta y traedme a ese maldito traidor!!!

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, Severus Snape se apoyaba en la pared empedrada, agotado. En la habitación había sentido como si una fuerza invisible lo obligase a levantarse y lo guiase hasta la salida.

De pronto vio como ante él aparecía el rostro de Portia Black, y después el resto del cuerpo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja e iba vestida totalmente de negro. Su rostro estaba manchado de ceniza y tenía cortes en la cara y en los brazos. Snape miró a la joven como si fuese una aparición.

-¿Pero qué...?- tartamudeó.

-Pasaba por aquí ^^- respondió ella.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-Una de las pocas cosas útiles que nos quedó a Sirius y a mí de nuestro padre. Las capas invisibles son un gran invento. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, solo estoy algo magullado- dijo finalmente cuando se convenció de que realmente la bruja estaba ante él. De pronto pareció darse cuenta de las heridas de la joven- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Nada, gajes del oficio-Entonces Portia sacó de un bolso negro que llevaba un frasco- Tómese esto, es una poción revitalizante combinada con una cicatrizante. Lo dejará como nuevo. Espero que no le importe, usé sus libros para elaborarla.

El hombre tomó el frasco y bebió. A los pocos segundos se sentía como nuevo, aún le dolía algo el cuerpo, pero al menos éste ya le respondía. Una vez se vio libre del dolor pudo pensar con más claridad y miró a la joven ante él aterrorizado.

-¿Pero se puede saber cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

-Ayer por la noche escuché a mis hermanas hablar sobre los descubrimientos de Prue y Sirius en este lugar. Sospechaban que aquí se escondía el Señor Oscuro.

-¿Y cómo se le ocurre venir aquí? ¿Acaso quiere ponerse en las manos de Voldemort?

-No es eso. Pero tenía que venir, tenía que hacer algo.

-¿El qué si puede saberse?

Entonces Portia metió la mano en el bolso y sacó de él una especie de bola peluda. Al observarla más detenidamente Snape pudo ver que se trataba de una rata, una rata a la que le faltaba una uña en una pata delantera. La rata estaba desmayada.

-Él es el culpable de que mi hermano haya pasado tanto tiempo huyendo. Tenía que capturarlo para demostrar la inocencia de Sirius- dijo completamente seria.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que pasará si la capturan? Ese sería un gran triunfo para el lado oscuro. Romperían el aquelarre de las embrujadas.

-He entrado, he capturado a Pettegrew, lo he rescatado, y no me ha pasado nada. Y otra cosa. Ya sé que hace poco que nos conocemos, pero ya hemos trabajado juntos, tenido conversaciones profundas, salvado la vida y finalmente hemos discutido. ¿No cree que va siendo hora de que nos tuteemos?

El hombre observó a la joven, confuso. Finalmente puso una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

-Tiene... tienes razón.

-Pues una vez aclarado, Severus, más vale que nos vayamos de aquí. Voldemuerto y sus secuaces no tardarán en romper el hechizo que he aplicado a la puerta. Y me temo que para salir del castillo nos vamos a tener que enfrentar a algo más que a simples mortífagos.

-¿Demonios?

-Sí, pero tranquilo, vengo preparada- y entonces le mostró el bolso, que estaba lleno de pequeñas botellas con distintas pociones- Andando.

Los dos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo en busca de la salida.

-Portia...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias... por salvarme la vida.

-^^ Dámelas cuando te haya sacado de aquí.

Portia y Severus siguieron caminando mientras buscaban una salida. Al llegar a una esquina escucharon voces al otro lado del pasillo. Portia se puso un momento la capa invisible para asomarse. Volvió enseguida, mostrando preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Son 4 demonios: dos lothar, un groin y un pokta. Tengo pociones para los lothar y el pokta, pero el groin es un demonio de mayor rango.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-Que tendré que patearle el culo en persona. Hagamos una cosa, toma, estas son las pociones- dijo tendiéndole tres botellitas- A la de tres nos encaramos con ellos, tu les lanzas la poción y yo me centro en el groin.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Enfrentarme a él.

-No dejaré que lo hagas. Puede pasarte algo.

-No es por ofender, pero creo que ya es tarde para sermonearme sobre el ponerme o no en peligro. Confía en mí, sé que puedo con él. Si veo que la cosa se complica, levantaré un escudo. Lo malo es que como den la voz de alarma estaremos perdidos.

-Pues entonces no dejemos que lo hagan- dijo el profesor decidido.

A la cuenta de tres ambos se abalanzaron al otro lado de la esquina. Severus Snape acertó al lanzar las pociones y pronto los lothar y el pokta estuvieron destruidos. En cuanto al groin, en cuanto vio a Portia le lanzó una bola de fuego que ésta absorbió con su escudo. Después llegaron a las manos, el demonio trató de golpear a la bruja, golpe que ella rechazó y con una potente llave lo tumbó. El demonio se levantó y se preparó para lanzar otro ataque, pero Portia fue más rápida y le lanzó una esfera de energía, que lo lanzó contra una pared, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¿Tú que eres, una bruja o una luchadora de kárate?

-A veces las técnicas muggles son muy útiles.

-Lo tendré en cuenta a partir de ahora- Severus Snape observó a Portia con admiración. La joven cada vez lo sorprendía más. Se preguntaba cuantos secretos más escondería.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que este despierte- sugirió Portia sacando al hombre de su ensimismamiento.

Al final del pasillo se encontraron con una puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la mansión. De ella partía un camino que se internaba en el bosque. Portia y Severus siguieron ése camino, adentrándose un poco en el bosque, y después abandonándolo para internarse en la arboleda.

-Tenemos que volver pronto a Hogwarts- dijo Snape- debo informar a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido. Además todos en el castillo deben estar histéricos. No deberías marcharte sin avisar ¿sabes?

La joven lo miró confusa pero no pudo decir nada porque algo comenzó a revolverse en su bolso. Con dificultad sacó a la rata que se revolvía y arañaba su mano.

-¿Qué hacemos con esto?

-Será mejor que lo obliguemos a transformarse. Le será más difícil escaparse.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

-Yo me encargo- Snape sacó su varita y apuntó a la rata; de la varita salieron unas chispas que provocaron que la rata cayese al suelo retorciéndose y transformándose poco a poco en un hombre calvo y regordete. El hombre miró a Portia con sonrisa torcida- Al fin hay algo que no sabes hacer.

-¬¬ Graciosillo.

-Por favor...- tartamudeó Pettegrew- dejen que me vaya.

-Cállate, sucio traidor- masculló Snape- Ni se te ocurra dirigirte a ella con plegarias inútiles porque te irá mal.

Con su varita ató al hombre con las manos a la espalda, dejando sus piernas libres para que pudiera caminar.

-¿Y ahora cómo nos vamos al castillo?- preguntó Portia.

-¿Sabes aparecerte?

-No, pero si me dices cómo.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme, es bastante difícil aprender. Además, tenemos que llevar a éste.

-Es posible que...- dijo ella pensativa- Si establecemos un lazo mágico entre nosotros dos y tu, podamos aparecernos contigo en Hogwarts.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso ¬¬?

Poniendo una mano sobre la de Snape y otra en el hombro de Pettegrew dijo.

-Con un hechizo. Déjame pensar... A ver este. "En esta hora clave unión mística nos une. Tu magia es mi magia, tu don es mi don. Compartimos el mismo destino, compartimos una unión".

-... ¿Y bien? ¿Funcionó?

-Sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo. Si todo ha salido bien podremos aparecernos todos juntos gracias a ti.

-Espero que funcione...

Cuando Sirius Black se presentó en el comedor, 6 aurores se le echaron automáticamente encima, con cadenas y varitas en mano. Sirius Black quedó atado de pies y manos ante las miradas de frustración de los demás miembros de la orden y ante unos aterrorizados alumnos ante la visión de un asesino peligroso en su escuela. En sus asientos Hermione y Ron estaban nerviosos, intentando contener a un angustiado Harry que luchaba por ir junto a su padrino, a pesar del gesto de éste para indicar que no se metiera. Remus Lupin miraba triste la escena al mismo tiempo que sentía las miradas de la gente sobre él. Prue y las demás embrujadas tenían ganas de hacer algo, pero Leo les dijo que así solo conseguirían empeorar la situación.

-Señor Black, será sometido al beso del dementor en la mayor brevedad posible- anunció Cornelius Fudge- En cuanto a usted Dumbledore, le ruego amablemente que abandone los terrenos de Hogwarts, y le pido que esté disponible para futuros requerimientos del ministerio.

El grupo de aurores que habían acompañado al ministerio se acercaron al director para obligarle a abandonar la sala, al mismo tiempo que algunos de ellos empujaban a Sirius para hacer que se moviera. Los miembros del consejo escolar miraban con severidad a Dumbledore y el cuerpo docente le dirigía miradas de lástima.

Justo cuando el ministro se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de salida, esta se abrió y por ella entraron tres personas. Severus Snape lucía herido y cansado, Portia Black mostraba rasguños en su rostro y brazos. Esta última llevaba arrastrando a una tercera persona, atada con las manos a la espalda. Se trataba de un hombre bajo, regordete y calvo, que miraba en derredor con el terror pintado en la cara. Al entrar y ver la escena, Portia miró con severidad al Ministro de Magia y avanzó aún más deprisa, hasta el final del pasillo central, donde estaba la comitiva. Cuando estaba a dos metros del ministro empujó al hombre que arrastraba, que cayó a los pies de Fudge. Entonces Portia se encaró con el Ministro.

-¿Quería pruebas? Pues aquí las tiene.

-Señorita Black- respondió él arrogante- No puede hablarle así al Ministro de Magia.

-No estoy hablando con un ministro, estoy hablando con un meapilas cobarde que no reconocería la verdad aunque le golpease en la cara. Aquí tiene la prueba que pedía. Si se fija, reconocerá en este despojo de hombre a Peter Pettegrew, amado mártir que sacrificó su vida para vengar la muerte de los Potter. ¿A que no adivina dónde lo encontré? En la mansión Riddle, guarida de Voldemort, en la que traza planes para volver a sembrar el caos.

-¿Qué significa esto Fudge?- preguntó uno de los miembros del consejo.

-Para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Portia Black. Hace 15 años fui testigo de cómo en el último momento se cambiaba el guardián que realizaría el encantamiento fidelio con los Potter. Mi hermano, Sirius Black, decidió ceder esa tarea a Peter Pettegrew, y así él actuar como señuelo. Cuando los Potter murieron mi hermano se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que Peter era el traidor, así que lo siguió y no al revés como se dice. Una vez Sirius lo encontró, Pettegrew levantó toda la calle matando a esa gente e incriminando a mi hermano.

-Si eso fuera verdad- dijo una bruja de avanzada edad, también del consejo- ¿Por qué no habló hace 15 años?

-Yo estaba aquella noche en la calle. Intenté explicarle a los aurores que mi hermano era inocente, pero pensaron que no era más que una niña mimada. Por motivos que no vienen al caso, perdí la memoria, y no es hasta hace unas semanas que la recuperé. Cuando ayer le expliqué todo esto al Ministro se negó a creerlo, argumentando que "era tan embustera como toda mi familia". En respuesta a esto, hoy les traigo a Peter Pettegrew. Si esto no es suficiente, denle la poción veritaserum, dénsela también a Sirius Black, incluso a mí si eso les tranquiliza. Les aseguro que solo conseguirán verificar lo que ya he dicho.

-¿Y lo que ha dicho sobre el que no debe ser nombrado?

-Aquí tienen pruebas suficientes- dijo entregándoles una cámara de fotos- en este carrete encontrarán imágenes del Señor Oscuro y de sus más cercanos seguidores.

El silencio se hizo en toda la sala. Pettegrew estaba tan aterrorizado que ni siquiera intentó negar lo que había dicho Portia. Sirius Black miraba a su hermana con ojos desorbitados, mezclando en su interior la sorpresa por lo ocurrido y el alivio al comprobar que la joven estaba sana y salva. Los miembros del consejo que estaban presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, deliberando sobre lo que había que hacer. Finalmente el mayor de todos se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Después de las pruebas presentadas esta noche, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Sirius Black es inocente. Recibirá la orden de puesta en libertad en la mayor brevedad posible y mañana se emitirá en El Profeta una disculpa pública eximiéndole de toda culpa. En cuanto al señor Pettegrew, será llevado a Azkabán a la espera de que se celebre el juicio. También se publicará un artículo anunciando el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado. En cuanto al señor Dumbledore, reconocemos que tenía razón al proteger a este hombre, sin embargo debemos tener en cuenta que ha actuado a las espaldas del Ministerio y ya no podemos estar seguros de qué más nos oculta.

Todo el colegio contuvo la respiración.

-Sin embargo, ha demostrado ser el mayor defensor del mundo mágico, así que Dumbledore, ^^ puede engañarnos cuanto quiera.

Todo el Gran Comedor rompió en gritos y vítores, excepto la zona de la mesa de Slytherin, que además miraban a Snape como si fuera un fantasma. Por orden del hombre del consejo Sirius fue desencadenado y liberado. En cuanto estuvo liberado a Sirius se le echaron encima Remus, riendo, y Harry, que lloraba como no lo había hecho nunca, pero de felicidad. La comitiva del Ministerio abandonó Hogwarts. Cerrando el desfile iba Fudge, con mirada cenicienta y llena de odio hacia Portia y Dumbledore.

Antes de que nadie dijese nada, McGonagall envió a todos los alumnos a sus respectivas casas, a excepción de Harry y Draco, a quienes permitió quedarse. Cuando todos los demás alumnos hubieron abandonado el salón, Sirius avanzó hacia Portia, a la que llevaba mirando fijamente un buen rato y la abrazó tan fuerte que ella pensó que se le acababa el aire.

-Te quiero muchísimo.

-^^ Ya lo sabía.

Las embrujadas se unieron al abrazo de los dos hermanos ante las miradas emocionadas de los demás presentes. Cuando al fin se separaron, Portia saludó a Remus y a Harry y finalmente vio a Draco, que observaba la escena desde un segundo plano, indeciso de si acercarse o no.

-Draco.

-Celebro que estés bien- dijo de forma seria.

-Las formalidades las dejas para el señor Ministro. A mi me saludas como debes, jovencito- y acercándose a él le dio un abrazo maternal al que el muchacho respondió afectuosamente.

Albus fijó su atención en Snape, que lucía agotado.

-Snape, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Me temo que me han descubierto, hoy Voldemort ha intentado matarme.

-¿Intentado?- preguntó McGonagall- ¿Y por qué sigues vivo?

-Portia detuvo el Adava Kedavra que me lanzó.

-¿Pudiste con la maldición asesina?- preguntó Sirius admirado.

-Sí, pero me costó muchísimo. Es de los ataques más poderosos a los que me he tenido que enfrentar.

-¿Y qué te ha ocurrido a ti?- preguntó Piper- porque estás horrible.

-¬¬ Gracias, pero penetrar en la guarida de Voldemort y salir de allí no es un camino de rosas precisamente.

-PORTIA BLACK- gritó Prue una vez se le hubo pasado el susto- Que sea la última vez que haces una tontería así sin avisar.

-Qué manía con que no avisé. Pero si os dejé una nota.

-Eso es mentira- aseguró Tonks- no había ninguna nota.

-Pero si lo recuerdo perfectamente, cogí el bolso, guardé las pociones, cogí la cámara y... ^^U Ups, se me olvidó, pero juro que tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

-¬¬++++

-Bueno chicas- interrumpió Leo al ver que las hermanas estaban a punto de matar a Portia- Ya le pegaréis después, pero dejad que la cure al menos.

Mientras el luz blanca curaba a Portia, Dumbledore conjuró sillas para todos y ordenó a uno de los elfos traer café para todos. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Una vez tanto Portia como Severus estuvieron curados de sus heridas, todos tomaron asiento.

-Bien- dijo el director- Portia, será mejor que empieces a explicarlo todo.

-O_O Eso ha sonado a amenaza. Ejem, pues todo empezó ayer por la noche. Después de que el Ministro se hubiera negado a creerme estaba furioso.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con Fudge?- preguntó Sirius.

-Ayer... pero eso es otra historia. Durante la noche no podía dormir, así que decidí bajar a la sala común a leer un rato, pero antes de llegar oí como estabais hablando con Prue sobre la mansión Riddle, que se había revelado como el escondite de Voldemort. Todo pasó muy rápido, en unos segundos se me ocurrió que si capturaba a Pettegrew demostraría la inocencia de Sirius. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, porque habría algo más que magos allí, habría demonios también, así que por la mañana temprano bajé a las mazmorras y elaboré unas cuantas pociones que me podrían ser útiles.

-Podrías habernos avisado- refunfuñó Page.

-Lo sé, pero no podía pediros que os fueseis a meter en la boca del lobo por esto. Sigo, al llegar a la mansión Riddle me dispuse a entrar. Debo reconocer que no fue fácil, pero al menos podemos eliminar de la lista que hicimos Severus y yo a un demonio del fuego, un demonio eléctrico y 3 vardeveres. Yo buscaba a Pettegrew, así que hice un hechizo de guía que elaboré ayer por la noche. Cuando lo encontré y le dije a lo que venía se puso a temblar de miedo. Finalmente lo reduje y lo metí en el bolso, ya en su forma de rata. Cuando me dirigía hacia la salida oí como torturaban a Severus. Entré y salimos de allí, llevándonos por delante a dos lothar, un groin y un pokta. Después nos aparecimos aquí.

-Severus ¿tienes idea de cómo hizo Voldemort para descubrirte?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Y aquí lo dejo, espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Se agradecerán opiniones, pero no demasiado crueles que es el primero, aunque siempre puedo mejorar (¿No?) Hasta la próxima.


	3. La historia se repite

HOLA!!! Ya he vuelto. Sé que este capítulo es mucho más corto que el primero, pero es que ese lo hice más largo porque quería presentar la historia bien. A partir de ahora los capítulos serán más cortos porque pretendo actualizar cada semana y tengo que ir a la facultad y todo eso (que rollo L) Quería agradecer a Zeisse y a Mione Black Potter Lupin por los reviews me hizo mucha ilusión. Porfis, seguid enviando vuestras opiniones. Este capi a lo mejor resulta un poco aburrido pero es que es un poco "de transición" con lo que vendrá después. Trataré de hacerlo más ameno. Aunque si no os parece tan aburrido hacedmelo saber, me encantará. Y sin más os dejo con el capítulo.

Capítulo 2: la historia se repite 

El Gran Comedor de Hogwarts estaba completamente vacío, excepto por un grupo de personas que se apiñaban en torno a la mesa de los profesores. Portia ya había explicado todo lo ocurrido y se había disculpado por como había ocurrido todo. Sirius, sentado a su lado, le agarraba la mano fuertemente, y de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas cómplices que ocultaban una sonrisa. Page todavía estaba molesta por haberse perdido la acción y las hermanas mayores aún comenzaban a recuperar el aliento después del día que habían pasado.

-Severus ¿sabes como hizo Voldemort para descubrirte?- preguntó Dumbledore con mirada seria tras sus gafas de medialuna- ¿es posible que utilizase la legeremancia?

-No lo creo, de haber sido así lo habría notado. Mi conocimiento de la Oclumancia es bastante amplio como para defenderme de esos ataques- replicó Snape con un deje de orgullo.

-Qué más quisieras grasoso- farfulló Sirius por lo bajo, al otro lado de la mesa. Sin embargo, el comentario no pasó desapercibido al profesor de pociones (N/A: Sevy tiene un radar para los comentarios de Padfoot XP), que observó con odio al animago, al mismo tiempo que Harry reía por lo bajo, Remus giraba los ojos y Portia le daba un codazo en las costillas- ¿Qué?

-¬¬ Nada, tenías una mosca en el estómago.

-Entonces- dijo McGonagall más alto de lo normal para tratar de alejar la atención del comentario de Sirius- qué ha ocurrido.

Todos se miraron interrogantes mientras buscaban alguna razón alternativa a aquella que se estaba formando en la mente de cada uno.

-Me temo- suspiró por fin Dumbledore- que tenemos un traidor entre nosotros... otra vez.

-¿Pero quién puede ser esta vez?- preguntó Tonks.

-Es difícil de saber- comentó Remus- la última vez también sabíamos que había un traidor pero cada uno tenía sus ideas sobre su identidad.

-Y todos fallamos- murmuró Sirius mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo.

-Eso ocurrió- argumentó el director- porque Voldemort consiguió lo que mejor se le da, sembrar la desconfianza entre nosotros, hacernos más débiles. Pero esta vez no será igual, somos más y estamos más preparados. Os pido a todos que actuéis con cautela, pero no empecéis a dudar de todos.

-¿Pero cómo sabremos quién es el traidor?- preguntó Flitwick.

-Podríamos utilizar el hechizo de la verdad- sugirió Page.

-No- dijeron al instante Prue y Piper.

-¿Qué es eso?- insistió el profesor de encantamientos.

-Un hechizo que utilizamos en el pasado- aclaró Phoebe- hace que durante un periodo de 24 horas aquel que lo hizo pueda hacer una pregunta y le contesten siempre la verdad.

-Pero eso está muy bien- aplaudió Sirius.

-El problema- siguió Leo- es que a cambio si al que hizo el hechizo le hacen una pregunta también tendrá que decir la verdad.

-Eso no es un problema, si lo que os preocupa es que nos encontremos con alguien del otro bando y le contemos ciertas cosas, bastará con que durante ese tiempo no salgamos del castillo.

-No es tan fácil, creanme- añadió Prue con una mueca- la verdad a veces puede ser algo problemático, me refiero a la más absoluta y cruda verdad. Cuando lo usé por primera vez Piper estuvo a punto de matarme.

-¬¬ se metió con mi grano.

-Y cuando yo lo hice- añadió Page- descubrí que a mi querido novio no le importaba que fuese bruja... y que a su esposa y sus pequeños hijos les haría muchísima ilusión.

-O_O Vaya- murmuró asombrado Remus.

-^^ Por no hablar de Portia

-¬¬ Page, cierra la boca...

-^^ Yo quiero saberlo- dijo Sirius alegremente.

-Yo también- dijo Harry

-Y yo- añadió en un susurró Draco, sentado al otro lado de la menor de las embrujadas, e intentando no mirar a los otros dos para disimular que por una vez estaba de acuerdo con san Potter y su padrino Black.

-NO

-Venga...- insistió Sirius

-NO

-Por mí ^^

-NO

-Por mí ^^- añadió Harry

-Pero Portia, si no es para tanto- dijo Piper

-¬¬+++

-Anda, díselo de una vez para que se callen- pidió McGonagall

-...

-... y olvidaremos lo de pegarte por lo de hoy- añadió Prue

-¬¬ Sí claro, como si pudierais... Está bien... Lo que pasa es que cuando Page hizo su hechizo de la verdad se olvidó de que yo estaba en casa, así que yo me fui tan contenta al hospital. Aquel día fue a mi consulta por casualidad el director del hospital a mirarse un grano que le tenía preocupado.

-¿Y?- preguntó Harry intrigado.

-Que el grano estaba en una posición un poco... comprometida- murmuró Portia tapándose los ojos, mientras su hermano y los dos niños comenzaban a contener la risa- Y entonces al señor director no se le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntarme qué le parecía lo que veía, así que yo...

-No me digas que se pensó que te insinuabas.

-Ojalá- dijo entornando los ojos- en primer lugar lo comparé con un oso pardo, después le aconsejé una dieta a base de fruta y terminé por decirle que procurase comprarle una lupa a su mujer o buscase "protección" con relleno.

Mientras decía todo esto su cara se iba tornando del color del pelo de los Weasley y terminó tapándosela con las manos. Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos, sin saber que decir, hasta que las hermanas estallaron en carcajadas contagiando al resto con su risa (excepto a Snape, claro está). Estuvieron riendo unos minutos hasta que el ambiente se fue calmando.

-¿Y no te despidieron?- preguntó Remus secándose una lágrima de los ojos.

-No, por suerte los muggles no recuerdan nada después de que termine el hechizo y durante ese día me aseguré de no encontrármelo demasiado.

El silencio reinó durante unos instantes hasta que todos empezaron a reír de nuevo, haciendo que Portia se pusiese más roja todavía si era posible.

-Ya está ¿por qué no seguimos con cosas más importantes?- sugirió enfurruñada.

Tras unos momentos de risas y comentarios "sin mala intención" todos retomaron la seriedad. Severus Snape, en el otro extremo de la mesa a donde estaba había observado toda la escena en un silencioso segundo plano, pero mientras todos volvían a murmurar entre ellos sobre la posibilidad de que existiese un traidor en sus filas, observó de reojo a Portia. Su rostro empezaba a recuperar el tono ligeramente pálido que la caracterizaba y miraba a sus compañeros con sonrisa nerviosa, pasando de uno a otro, hasta que finalmente sus miradas conectaron. Por un instante ambos mantuvieron el contacto, hasta que la joven sonrió ampliamente pero todavía nerviosa y observó hacia otro lado, al mismo tiempo que Severus Snape hacía una mueca que podría compararse a una sonrisa.

-Entonces- dijo Dumbledore retomando la seriedad- será mejor que todos actuemos con cautela, pero sin pasarse. Si alguien tiene sospechas fundadas de quien puede ser el traidor, que venga a hablar conmigo y trataremos de hacer algo- Por la mesa se escucharon murmullos de aprobación- Cambiando de tema. Ahora que Severus ha sido descubierto la situación ha cambiado. Nos hemos quedado sin información interna del bando de los mortífagos.

-Y eso es muy grave- afirmó Leo- sin el señor Snape no habrá posibilidad de conocer los movimientos de lord Voldemort de antemano. Eso significa que ataques que antes podíamos prever serán ataques sorpresa y no tendremos tiempo para prepararnos.

-Lo que es terrible, porque muchas familias mágicas están en peligro, por no hablar de los muggles y no podemos permitirnos poner una guardia a todos ellos- aseveró Remus.

-Bien, solo nos queda organizar la estrategia a seguir.

-Tienes razón Minerva... pero ahora que me doy cuenta, creo que ya va siendo hora de que estos dos jovencitos se retiren a sus camas- sugirió Dumbledore con mirada bonachona refiriéndose a Harry y Draco. Esto no sentó nada bien a los chicos, que nada más acabar el director la frase ya habían puesto morros y miradas de reproche.

-No es justo- se quejó Harry- Yo quiero seguir escuchando.

-Con lo que has escuchado Harry- dijo Remus- deberías darte por satisfecho. Conociéndote creo que con esa información no tardarás en meterte en problemas.

-¬¬ Son los problemas los que se meten conmigo.

-Es lo mismo.

El joven Gryffindor trató de seguir insistiendo pero no consiguió nada y finalmente entre quejas y miradas de enfado avanzó en dirección a la salida del Gran Comedor, seguido de cerca por Malfoy, que si bien en un principio se había quejado, había desistido mucho más rápido que el moreno y ahora iba camino de sus aposentos.

Los dos chicos caminaban en silencio por los pasillos del castillo, uno al lado del otro, pero sin mirarse.

-Si no querían que escuchásemos para qué nos dejaron quedarnos en un principio- murmuró Harry más para si mismo que para su acompañante.

-Piensa un poco Potter- replicó mordaz Draco- Querían que supiésemos lo del traidor para que anduviésemos con cuidado, en cuanto han empezado a cambiar de tema nos han echado. Además, no creo que tú te hubieses retirado mansamente del comedor después de que casi le dan a tu padrino el beso del dementor- añadió sin comentar que él tampoco se habría marchado sin hablar con Portia. Harry sabía que Draco tenía razón, pero no iba a admitirlo así que continuó caminando en silencio. Parecía que al final la gomina no le había atrofiado del todo el cerebro a Malfoy.

-Potter- dijo Draco después de caminar unos cuantos pasillos en silencio- todavía no te he dado las gracias por lo de hoy en herbología- añadió después de renquear un poco.

-No lo hice por ti Malfoy- se apresuró a replicar el moreno- pero le prometí a alguien que trataría de darte una oportunidad. Eso no significa que seamos amigos.

-Cómo si yo lo creyese.

-Mejor.

-De acuerdo.

-Estupendo.

Continuaron en silencio hasta que llegaron frente al cuadro que daba paso a las habitaciones de las embrujadas y se despidieron con un hola que por el tono que lo dijeron sonó más bien a un "vete por ahí y ojalá te caiga un colacuerno encima". Sin embargo, mientras Harry caminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor, no pudo evitar acordarse de la actitud de Malfoy de los últimos días y de las palabras de Portia. Sus padres lo habían maltratado durante años, al igual que a él sus tíos. Antes de atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda y unirse a sus compañeros, que debían estar montando una fiesta por el ruido que armaban, contra su voluntad tuvo que admitir que quizás él y Malfoy no fueran tan distintos después de todo.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor los adultos seguían tratando las consecuencias de lo ocurrido aquella noche. El tema más importante era que ahora ya no había información interna del bando mortífago.

-Tendremos que pensar en algo- sugirió McGonagall.

-¿Otro espía?

-No, Tonks- negó el director- me temo que eso ya no va a ser posible. Después de lo ocurrido Voldemort va a estar más alerta que nunca. Severus tenía ventaja porque en sus inicios realmente fue mortífago, pero introducir ahora un espía... lo veo difícil.

-Tengo una idea- dijo de pronto Page- hace tiempo creé una poción de invisibilidad. Lo malo es que solo dura unos minutos. Quizás si consigo avanzar un poco en su estudio podríamos utilizarla para intentar enterarnos de lo que traman los mortífagos.

-Es posible- afirmó Leo

-Entonces que Portia, Severus y las señoritas Piper y Page intenten avanzar en esa poción- dijo Dumbledore- Pero eso no significa que debamos dejar de lado otras tareas. Después de lo ocurrido hoy lo más seguro es que a estas horas Voldemort haya trasladado su cuartel general a otra parte; lo comprobaremos de todos modos, pero me temo que habrá que empezar de nuevo.

-Mañana mismo empezaremos- aseguró Remus

-Además esta vez será más fácil, porque el gran Sirius Black estará al 100% aplicado a la tarea. Así no podréis fallar ^^.

-Baja modesto que sube Sirius- murmuró Portia.

-¿Quién es Modesto y a dónde tengo que subir ^^?

-¬¬.

-Ejem, ejem. Cambiemos de tema. Severus, ahora que te han descubierto creo que no es recomendable que sigas siendo el jefe de la casa Slytherin, sobretodo ahora que la gran mayoría son aspirantes a mortífagos.

-¿Y quién ocupará ese cargo?- preguntó el profesor de pociones.

-¿Por qué no se lo encasquetamos a Moody? Ahora que el verdadero Moody es el profesor de DCAO sabrá como mantener a raya a los Slytherin- sugirió Flitwick.

-Estupendo, pero seguimos teniendo el problema del señor Malfoy. Hasta ahora con la tapadera de Severus habíamos podido convencer a los Slytherin de que no era apropiado ir contra él pero ahora será peligroso que siga comiendo en su mesa, o incluso será todavía más difícil contener a los alumnos en las clases en las que solo está Slytherin.

-Por eso Minerva, creo que estaría bien introducir algunos cambios...

Ya eran las dos de la mañana cuando por fin las embrujadas, Leo, Tonks, Remus y Sirius pudieron retirarse a sus habitaciones. Había sido una noche agotadora y lo que más deseaban era descansar.

-Creí que nunca acabaría este día- suspiró Portia.

-¬¬ Apuesto a que para ti no ha sido tan largo como para nosotros- farfulló Piper.

-¿Vais a estar echándome en cara el resto de mis días que me marchase sin avisar?

-No es eso Portia- dijo Phoebe- Nos has tenido en ascuas todo el día, pensamos que te había pasado algo. No sabemos si las defensas que hay aquí son suficientemente fuertes para evitar que entren demonios y no sabíamos nada de ti.

-Lo entiendo, pero comprendedme a mí, tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme quieta.

-Fuiste demasiado impulsiva e imprudente- replicó Prue.

-Vaya, después de todo va a resultar que no somos tan distintos- dijo Sirius entre risas, a lo que las demás embrujadas lo miraron con reproche- Venga chicas, olvidadlo ya, lo importante es que ya todo acabó...

-Ese es mi hermano ^^!!

-Pero te advierto, como vuelvas a hacer algo parecido, comprobarás lo bien que se me dan ciertas acciones caninas, como morder culos inquietos ¬¬.

-O_O De acuerdo.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir- anunció Piper- ¿vienes Leo?

Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando, pero antes de que Remus y Sirius entraran a su cuarto Portia les pidió que esperasen, tenía que hablar con Draco.

Cuando entró en la habitación vio que en la cama pegada a la pared Draco dormía tranquilamente. Cuando estaba dormido su rostro era totalmente distinto al que mostraba a todo el mundo. En sueños su rostro no se contraía en una mueca de asco permanente sino en una expresión relajada y su respiración se volvía rítmica indicando que en aquellos momentos nada lo perturbaba. Portia se acercó con cuidado a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Le apartó un mechón rubio de la cara provocando que el joven se despertase.

-Hola- dijo somnoliento

-Buenas noches. Perdona que te despertase pero tenemos que hablar.

-¿He hecho algo malo?

-¿Lo has hecho?

-¬¬ No me vaciles.

-^^ Está bien. No te preocupes. Solo quería decirte que mañana iremos al Ministerio de Magia. 

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno... Sirius, ahora que es libre, podrá reclamar la custodia de Harry como su padrino y mañana va a empezar los trámites.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

-En realidad yo pensaba que tú podrías acompañarme también y reclamar tu custodia- Portia había tenido miedo de cómo reaccionaría Draco ante la noticia. El chico en un principio la miró totalmente atónito, inexpresivo.

-¿De... de verdad querrías...?- balbuce

-Bueno, antes de nada tendremos que ir a hablar con una trabajadora social del ministerio y tendrás que contarle ciertas cosas. Tus padres no han muerto Draco, y lo que intentamos es demostrar que no son los adecuados para cuidarte.

-Pero ahora que ya se sabe que Voldemort ha vuelto...

-Por desgracia entre las pruebas que traje en la cámara no hay ninguna de que tus padres sean mortífagos. No pude encontrarlos.

-Y si lo demuestras... ¿tú serías...?

-Estarías bajo mi custodia. Pero claro, solo lo intentaré si tú estas de acuerdo, sino no haré nada.

Draco seguía observando a Portia como si no entendiese lo que le estaban diciendo. Tenía delante de él a alguien a quién conocía desde hacía poco tiempo y que sin pedir nada a cambio le estaba ofreciendo algo con lo que había soñado durante toda su vida: la libertad, la libertad de poder decidir qué hacer, como vivir, el no tener que volver nunca a cumplir con las estúpidas órdenes de su padre para destruir a Potter. Y lo mejor de todo, le estaba ofreciendo su cariño. Cuando esta verdad cayó sobre él lo poco del muro de impasibilidad que todavía era capaz de aparentar delante de su tía se derrumbó y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos grises. Ante esta visión Portia interpretó mal su reacción.

-Si no quieres no pasa nada.

-¿Que si no quiero? Me encantaría quedarme contigo.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Aha- y entonces sucedió algo que nadie hubiese pensado que llegaría a ver. Draco Malfoy, uno de los niños más fríos y crueles del colegio, se abrazó llorando a Portia, que respondió al abrazo riendo.

-¿Pero no seré una molestia?

-¬¬ Vuelve a decir eso y te castigaré con clases particulares de Historia de la Magia.

-O_O

-Entonces mañana estate preparado temprano ¿vale?

-Sí- y entonces el rubio observó a Portia con mirada azorada- por cierto, tía Portia... creo que sí que hice algo malo.

-¿¬¬ El qué?

-Fue por vengarme de lo que le hicieron al profesor Snape.

-¿Qué hiciste?- insistió Portia.

-Digamos que habrá que comprar antipulgas en cantidades industriales.

En la sala común Remus y Sirius esperaban sentados mientras Portia y Draco charlaban en su habitación. Ninguno de los dos podía creerse que el animago fuese a ser libre al fin. Después de tantos años Harry por fin tendría una familia y Remus no volvería a estar solo en luna llena.

-Están tardando ¿no crees?

-Bueno Padfoot no creo que sea algo tan fácil de explicar.

-Ya claro...

- Oye, no te irás a poner en plan refunfuñón con lo de que Portia se haga cargo de Draco.

-Todavía sigo sin entender cómo ha podido cogerle cariño a ese niñato.

-Hablas así porque no te has molestado en dejar a un lado todo lo ocurrido en el pasado con Harry. Desde que nos lo encontramos en San Francisco realmente ha cambiado.

-Y esa es otra, Harry. Malfoy se va a convertir en algo así como su primo. Le va a crear un trauma.

-No si tu empiezas a comportarte como un adulto y tratas a Draco con normalidad. Yo creo que podrían llegar a ser amigos. Y lo estoy diciendo yo, que digamos que cuando le di clase no era santo de mi devoción.

-No has cambiado nada Moony, sigues siendo igual de amable. Siempre apoyando a todo el mundo.

-¬¬ No te burles.

-Pero es que es un Malfoy.

-Y tu un Black y no veo que vayas por la vida en plan "la familia Black, Pure toujours" Además, he visto como mirabas a Draco cuando tu hermana la abrazó al llegar. Estabas sonriendo.

-Se me olvidó enfurruñarme.

-¬¬

-Está bien, reconozco que últimamente he visto algo nuevo en el chico Malfoy.

-Quizás es que por primera vez el deja que le vean como es en realidad.

-Empiezas a hablar como Portia.

-^^ Pues eso debería encantarte, a ella la adoras.

-¬¬ No te pases. Y vamos a ver como le va a ese par.

Hacía un rato que Severus Snape había regresado a las mazmorras, pero por muy cansado que estuviese, no era capaz de irse a dormir. Caminaba de un lado a otro de su despacho dando vueltas y más vueltas al mismo tema.

El Señor Tenebroso lo había descubierto. Después de tantos años de incógnito todo había terminado. Durante todo ese tiempo se había sentido enormemente orgulloso de su labor. Era una misión peligrosa, y era el único que podía hacerla. Eso lo convertía en alguien especial, y ahora se veía imposibilitado de toda vía de acción. Ahora que el Ministerio admitiría el regreso de Voldemort se haría cargo de todo y la Orden del Fénix quedaría relegada a un segundo plano, o eso pretendía Fudge, porque después de lo ocurrido aquel día el Consejo exigiría la colaboración de Dumbledore. Además necesitarían el apoyo de las Embrujadas para vencer a Voldemort ahora que se había aliado a la fuente de todo mal.

Las Embrujadas. Aquel día una de ellas le había salvado la vida. Portia había llegado de improviso y le había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba. En realidad aquella joven lo intrigaba. A simple vista parecía la típica "niña buena", siempre amable y atenta, que en dos minutos podías llegar a conocer. Pero debajo de aquella apariencia, Severus había visto algo más. Era increíble como siendo hermana de Black podía ser alguien tan sereno. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de inteligencia que parecía analizarlo todo a su alrededor. Y aunque siempre trataba de aparentar calma y alegría, él había podido ver en ella un cierto aire de tristeza que siempre la acompañaba. Pero sin duda, lo que más le había gustado de ella era que sentía que cuando trataba a las personas se dejaba llevar por su instinto sin permitir que nadie la influenciara en sus opiniones. Quizás ella había visto algo en él que nadie antes había podido ver; y aunque eso en el fondo le gustaba, no podía evitar asustarse ante todo aquello.

Cuando Sirius y Remus entraron en la habitación y vieron la escena que se estaba dando no pudieron evitar una sonrisa. Draco estaba sentado en su cama y frente a él estaba Portia, los dos riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Remus divertido.

-Aquí Draco, que me estaba contando lo que ha hecho.

-¿El qué?

-¿Sabes lo que son los polvos pulguiles?

-Es algo que vendían en Zonko cuando íbamos a la escuela. ¿no? Hacen que todo te pique- dijo Remus

-Aún me acuerdo cuando se los pusimos a Snivelus en la ropa interior...- comentó Sirius con nostalgia.

-Aha- afirmó Portia- pues súmalo a un pequeño hechizo de permanencia y Sirius tendrá que recomendarle a Albus un antipulgas para los Slytherin.

-¿Tú has hecho eso?- preguntó Sirius, ante la sonrisa maliciosa de Draco.

-Sí- aseguró la joven- pero mañana antes de salir para el Ministerio les quitará el hechizo de permanencia y se disculpará ante el director.

Sin decir nada más Portia se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para irse a dormir. Antes de salir giró la cabeza y vio como Draco se acomodaba en su cama con sonrisa satisfecha, mientras Remus y Sirius trataban de arreglarse para dormir conteniendo la risa.

-...o también- añadió Portia- podríamos dejarlo para cuando volvamos del Ministerio- Y salió del cuarto con la sensación de que aquella noche Draco dormiría muy a gusto en compañía de su hermano y de Moony.

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado, o por lo menos que no os hayais dormido. Os veo en una semana (o eso espero). Prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más acción y saldrán más las Embrujadas. Me gustaría que me enviarais vuestras opiniones y sobretodo ideas sobre lo que querríais que pasara, a lo mejor os hago caso. Ta luego luego J


	4. En el Ministerio

Ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a Xareni por lo de Paige, la verdad es que por como se dice creí que se escribía Page, aunque en realidad si quedaba un poco ridículo lo de "Página". Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, aunque no se cuantos son (L porque solo tres personas me ha enviado reviews). Estoy pensando en escribir otro fic, aunque este no lo voy a abandonar (lo acabo como que los cerdos vuelan :P) así que si lo empiezo a lo mejor tardo un poco más en actualizar, pero paciencia. Bueno, sin más, os dejo con el tercer capítulo.

**Capítulo 3- En el Ministerio**

Prue, Phoebe y Paige estaban en su habitación. Se trataba de un cuarto muy amplio, con tres camas adosadas, de aspecto similar al de los alumnos, con ropa de cama color azul y negro. Un gran ventanal que daba al lago permitía entrar mucha luz durante el día. Estaban preparándose para dormir, o eso en teoría. En realidad ninguna de las tres hermanas tenía demasiado sueño; había algo que las inquietaba.

-¿No os parece extraño que en su pequeña incursión en el "campo enemigo" Portia encontrase tan poca resistencia?- decía Phoebe- Quiero decir, ya sé que es una de las mejores incluso de entre nosotras, pero ninguno de los demonios que se encontró era demasiado peligroso. Lo más difícil fue un groin, y para eso no es...

-Te entiendo- dijo Prue- No parece que en aquel sitio hubiese demonios mayores. Eran de los normalillos.

-Bueno, la Fuente es así. Quizás está aparentando ante Voldemort que lo ayuda cuando en realidad prepara la puñalada por la espalda- sugirió Paige.

-No creo. Es posible que lo que digas sea verdad, pero mi instinto me dice otra cosa.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Piper, que al ver a sus hermanas sonrió y fue a sentarse al lado de Phoebe.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Leo?

-Roncando como un bebé ^^- pero su rostro se tornó serio- Yo no puedo, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Únete al club- dijo una voz

-Portia ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que todas me temo- y se unió a la improvisada reunión, sentándose al lado de Paige.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, sumidas en sus pensamientos. En los últimos tiempos habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas. No era que su vida hubiese sido precisamente tranquila antes, pero ahora era distinto. Antes luchaban contra los demonios, seres oscuros que lo único que pretendían eran crear el caos, eran como mosquitos, solo tenían que aplastarlos y listo (N/A: vamos, que como hacer churros J). Pero ahora algo había cambiado, estaban en medio de una guerra que pese a los 10 años de paz, duraba ya veinte años. Dos décadas de muertes y desgracias provocadas por un maníaco que lo único que quería era sentirse en un pedestal y dominar todo ser viviente. Porque de algo estaban seguros, y era que si Voldemort llegaba a controlar el mundo mágico, no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que atacase a los muggles.

-Hacía tiempo que no estábamos así, las cinco juntas- dijo finalmente Phoebe sonriendo.

-Sí L, desde que Portia encontró a Sirius no nos hace caso- añadió Piper.

-Ya, y desde que Prue encontró también a Sirius.

-Paige!!!!- reclamó la mayor de las Halliwell.

-¿Qué? Es verdad.

-No digas chorradas. Estábamos hablando de Portia.

-^^ A mí no me mires, yo solo te "llevé" hasta él.

-Portia!!!

Todas las hermanas echaron a reír (a excepción de Prue claro), que las miraba ceñuda mientras su cara iba pareciéndose demasiado al pelo de los Weasley.

-¬¬ Reconozco que es guapo, pero de ahí a otra cosa... Vamos, es algo así como un hermano.

-Perdona- interrumpió Portia- lo único que os une es que comparto medio genoma con cada uno de vosotros, pero nada más.

-Precisamente Portia, es tu hermano, no pienso "ir a por él"

-Vamos Prue- insistió Piper- Llevas toda la vida sacrificándote por nosotras y ya es hora de que empieces a vivir tu vida.

-Sí, y de acuerdo con mis estudios de psicología- añadió Phoebe con retintín- si te niegas a intentarlo estarás usándonos de excusa para evitar enfrentarte a la "intimidad" con un hombre.

-Cállate- gritó entre risas mientras le lanzaba una almohada- Además- replicó retomando la seriedad- estamos aquí para hablar de otra cosa.

-¬¬ odio reconocerlo- dijo Piper- pero tiene razón. Tenemos que hablar de la fuente.

-¿Qué creéis que tramará?

-No lo sé Paige, pero puedo aseguraros que esta noche el castillo de Voldemort estaba muy poco protegido para lo que se supone que debe ser el cuartel general de un asesino, o de la Fuente.

-Lo más seguro es que ese no fuese su cuartel general- sugirió Prue- Es posible que simplemente fuera una especie de sucursal. Una avanzadilla para despistar al otro bando.

-Sí- añadió Phoebe- por experiencia sabemos que no es tan fácil llegar al corazón de su organización y salir casi como si nada.

-Podría orbitar hasta allí para investigar un poco.

-No Paige- negó Piper- Sería demasiado peligroso. Seguramente el groin ya haya informado a la Fuente de que vio a Portia. Ya saben que las embrujadas hemos tomado partido. Es mejor pensarse seriamente lo que vamos a hacer.

-Por lo de pronto- dijo Portia levantándose- mañana iremos al Ministerio para tratar de arreglar los asuntos de Draco y Harry. Paige nos acompañará.

-Y tu también Prue ¿no?

-¬///¬ Cállate Paige.

-Entonces nos vamos- añadió Piper uniéndose a su hermana menor- Será mejor que descanséis, mañana será un día muy duro. Aunque más para algunas ^^.

-O///O PIPER!!!

-Has sido tu la que se ha dado por aludida. Buenas noches ^^.

****************

Eran las 10 de la mañana y el Ministerio de Magia estaba abarrotado de magos y brujas que corrían de un lado a otro para hacer sus encargos. Aquella mañana había salido en el Profeta la carta de exculpación de Sirius en primera plana, pero empequeñecida por el gran titular "El que no debe ser nombrado regresa". Los efectos de aquella aplastante noticia ya se habían hecho patentes en el ánimo de los visitantes del Ministerio. Todos miraban alrededor con nerviosismo, observando con desconfianza a todo aquel con el que se cruzaban.

-Volvemos a empezar- murmuró Sirius al entrar en el Ministerio y ver el panorama. Había llegado acompañado de su ahijado, Draco, Portia, Paige y Phoebe. Harry tenía cita para las 10.30 y Draco para las 11.00.

-Pero esta vez tenemos una ventaja. No nos pillarán de sorpresa.

-^^ Pero que bien hablas Prue.

-¬¬ Paige...

Draco caminaba al lado de Portia sin atreverse a decir nada. No era que de repente se hubiese vuelto un miedica (había que dirigirse por la vida con orgullo) sino que como buen Slytherin no era tonto y sabía que su padre no era alguien fácil de burlar. Tenía muchos amigos dentro del Ministerio y fuera de él y por mucho que le gustase la idea de vivir con Portia, tenía que reconocer que no iba a ser algo fácil de conseguir.

Harry observaba de vez en cuando al rubio. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Al principio se había negado a creer en el cambio de actitud del Slytherin pero después de lo ocurrido el día anterior y de haber visto aquella mañana a su padrino tratándolo con amabilidad, incluso riendo con él, empezaba a cambiar de forma de pensar. Al principio se había sentido un tanto celoso al ver que su padrino, que siempre había despotricado lo que quería y más sobre los Slytherin, y más aún sobre los Malfoy, tratase a Draco como si fuera... lo tratase bien. Pero después pensó que si hasta Sirius había llegado a apreciar a Malfoy, realmente había algo que había cambiado en él. Por eso se había propuesto tratar de llevarse mejor con Draco, aunque le estuviese provocando ardor de estómago. Sin embargo el rubio no parecía ser de la misma opinión, porque pese a sus intentos de entablar una conversación con él, este se había pegado a Portia y había evitado a toda costa mirarle. Conociéndolo, su conversación de anoche debía haber herido su orgullo Slytherin.

La asistente social que les habían asignado era Susan Tooms, una mujer de mediana edad regordeta, de pelo rojo recogido en un moño alto y mirada bonachona. Subieron en el ascensor hasta la 7ª planta (N/A: no me sé lo que hay en cada planta : P) Cuando llegaron a su oficina, la señora Tooms ya los estaba esperando. Los primeros eran Harry y Sirius, así que pasaron a su despacho después de dirigir una mirada nerviosa a los otros y de que Prue le apretase la mano al animago en muestra de apoyo, lo que provocó un intercambio de miradas cómplices entre las otras dos hermanas.

Pasaron 10 minutos, 15, ya iban por los 20. Draco se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo, pensando que cada vez faltaba menos para que le tocase a él. ¿Y si no eran capaces de demostrar que sus padres no eran buenos para él? ¿Y si lo obligaban a volver con Lucius y Narcisa? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro y al mirar vio que las tres hermanas lo miraban intentando tranquilizarlo. Portia sonreía como si lo que fuese a pasar en los próximos minutos no tuviese importancia, como si estuviesen sentados en un banco del parque y no ante el despacho de una asistente social. Al ver que ella estaba tranquila, el volcán de su estómago pareció apagarse, y sonrió resignadamente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y salieron Harry y Sirius. Los que esperaban fuera los observaron impacientes. Al principio ambos estaban serios, pero de pronto Harry sonrió y levantó la mano en signo de victoria.

-¡¡Me quedo con Sirius ^^!!

El animago sonreía como no lo había hecho en años. Y aquella vez la sonrisa iluminó sus ojos, oscurecidos por los años pasados en compañía de los dementores.

-Enhorabuena- dijo Portia abrazando a su hermano, al tiempo que él le correspondía.

Draco, todavía sentado, agachó la cabeza para esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tal vez él también lo consiguiese después de todo.

-Joven Malfoy- dijo una voz desde el interior del despacho- Es su turno.

-Tranquila- le susurró Sirius a su hermana- todo saldrá bien.

Portia tomó del brazo a Draco y lo guió hasta la habitación, siendo seguidos por Paige, que como asistente social, iba a intentar ayudarlos. Los tres entraron y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

-Siéntense- ordenó la señora Tooms- Por lo que veo aquí- dijo revisando los papeles de pergamino que tenía ante ella- usted, Portia Black quiere reclamar la custodia de Draco Malfoy por encima de sus padres. ¿En base a...?

-Sus padres lo han maltratado durante años- respondió Portia.

-El separar a un niño de sus padres biológicos es difícil de conseguir ¿Tienen pruebas de eso?

-Mi testimonio- aseveró Draco con arrogancia, olvidando el consejo de Paige de dejarlas hablar a ellas.

-Verá joven- replicó la señora Tooms sonriendo como si fuese un tonto- me temo que su testimonio deberá apoyarse en pruebas.... consistentes.

-Tome- interrumpió Paige, tendiéndole unas radiografías y otras pruebas que habían realizado ella y Portia a Draco. En ellas quedaba demostrado las múltiples cicatrices y marcas de maltratos que tenía el rubio. Al analizarlas la cara bonachona de la señora Tooms se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto al comprobar lo que allí se decía.

-Esto...

En ese momento una puerta lateral del despacho se abrió y por ella entró Cornelius Fudge, con aire de suficiencia. Observó a los presentes con astucia y repugnancia al ver a Portia allí.

-Buenos días.

-Se... Señor Ministro.

***********

En las mazmorras de Hogwarts Severus Snape trabajaba en unas pociones innovadoras. Como Paige y Portia habían tenido que ir al Ministerio, Piper y Severus se habían quedado trabajando. La mecánica había sido la misma que con Portia, apenas habían hablado en toda la mañana y a ninguno de los dos había parecido importarle aquello.

-Se le da a usted muy bien esto- comentó Piper viendo trabajar al profesor de pociones.

-Gracias- replicó lacónicamente.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio durante un rato, cada uno atendiendo a cortar los ingredientes, pesarlos y contrastar en varios libros si podría haber una conexión entre distintas pociones.

-¿Está usted mejor hoy? Ayer parecía agotado.

-Sí.

-Vaya- murmuró la mujer entornando los ojos- Portia me había dicho que era usted callado, pero no creí que lo fuera tanto.

Severus se sorprendió al saber que Portia había hablado de él con alguien. Sintió en el estómago algo parecido a ¿calor? Pero inmediatamente desechó aquella idea. Seguramente había estado hablando con su querido hermano y riéndose a su costa. Pero no... Portia nunca haría eso. Apenas la conocía pero algo en su interior le gritaba que no tenía razón para sospechar de la amistad que le había ofrecido el día anterior en el escondite de Voldemort.

-Me dijo que pareció usted muy interesado en el libro de las sombras.

-Eh... si- respondió el profesor regresando de su mundo- Es curioso lo de los 5 elementos.

-Agua, fuego, viento, tierra y metal. A nosotros también nos sorprendió cuando lo descubrimos.

-¿De qué les sirve que su símbolo sea ese elemento?

-Créame, lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotras. Hemos buscado información por todos lados. Ahora el profesor Dumbledore nos ha ofrecido buscar en la biblioteca por si encontramos algo que nos sirva de ayuda. Portia está convencida de que conforme crezcamos como brujas los poderes de nuestro elemento se irán manifestando.

-Su hermana nunca se desanima ¿verdad?

-Sí, es una luchadora, siempre lo ha sido. Supongo que sus circunstancias son las que han provocado que sea así. Sin embargo, se parece en algo a Draco Malfoy.

-No lo creo- era imposible que la sonriente y calmada Portia tuviese que tener algo que ver con el retraído y arrogante Draco (N/A: que conste que Snape aprecia a Draco, solo que es un hecho que son características de su personalidad)

-Así como Draco esconde sus sentimientos bajo un muro de arrogancia, Portia siempre sonríe. No importa lo que pase, que la pateen, que estén a punto de matarla, siempre sonríe. Y pase lo que pase, siempre muestra esa expresión de tranquilidad aunque por dentro se esté muriendo.

-En eso se parece al director entonces.

-Quizás. Desde que conocí a mi hermana, nos han pasado muchas cosas. Nos han atacado demonios sin cesar, hemos luchado, hemos caído y nos hemos vuelto a levantar. Y solo la he visto llorar dos veces. Cuando encontró a Sirius y recuperó la memoria, y cuando mataron a Alan.

-¿Alan?- de repente Severus, que había ido ablandando el rostro conforme Piper le iba hablando, se puso tenso de repente.

-Su novio. Él descubrió que era una bruja (era muggle) y lo aceptó. Es más, dijo que al saberlo llegaba a comprender mejor la persona que ella era. Una noche la Fuente nos atacó. Tenía a Phoebe y a Paige atrapadas. Prue y yo estábamos ocupadas con demonios de su más cercano círculo. Lo que más le importa a Portia en este mundo es la familia, así que al ver a Phoebe y Paige así, fue a ayudarlas. La Fuente era demasiado poderosa para ella sola y le pateó el culo. La dejó por los suelos, pero ella siguió luchando. Finalmente Prue y yo pudimos ayudar y la Fuente, al ver que había perdido la partida, se marchó, pero antes de fluctuar al inframundo lanzó un ataque directo hacia Portia. Alan se puso delante, y lo mató.

-Murió por ella...

-Portia estuvo dos semanas sin pronunciar palabra. Solo lloraba y para eso ni siquiera era llanto, solo dejaba las lágrimas caer. Cuando empezó a superarlo, todas la acompañamos al cementerio, y frente a la tumba de Alan, juró que lo último que vería la Fuente antes de desaparecer para siempre, sería a ella.

Cuando Piper por fin dejó de hablar, Snape permaneció en silencio. Aquel hombre había llegado a amar tanto a Portia como para morir por ella. Era un simple muggle y sin embargo se había enfrentado a algo mucho más poderoso que él, solo para salvarla. Sin darse cuenta se vio a si mismo preguntándose si realmente él moriría por Portia.

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?- preguntó finalmente.

-Porque veo algún parecido entre usted y Alan.

¿Él pareciéndose a un muggle? ¿Severus Snape? Aunque interiormente se alegró, porque Portia había amado a ese muggle, lo había querido de verdad.

****************

-Se... Señor Ministro- balbuceó la señora Tooms al ver a Cornelius Fudge en su despacho.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó Paige disimulando mal su desagrado. La noche anterior había tenido que aguantarse las ganas de hacer a aquel energúmeno orbitar a Tombuctú.

-He oído que los hermanos Black habían venido al Ministerio y quería pasarme a saludarlos- replicó con una expresión cínica en su cara- ¿Cómo va todo señora Tooms?

-Muy bien señor Ministro, precisamente las señoritas Black y Halliwell me estaban enseñando pruebas de que el joven Draco Malfoy ha sufrido malos tratos.

-Déjeme ver- dijo cogiendo los papeles ante las miradas de repugnancia que le dirigían Portia y Paige- Esto son pruebas muggles.

-Sí- admitió Portia- y válidas.

-Eso lo dirá usted- Portia empezaba a calentarse.

-¿Qué insinúa?

-Señorita Black, no voy a permitir una insubordinación de su parte como la de anoche. Soy el Ministro de Magia y merezco un respeto (N/A: y las vacas vuelan J) En cuanto a lo de estos papeluchos... ¿pretende usted que basándome solo en tontas pruebas muggles me crea que Lucius Malfoy es un mal padre?

-En eso y en que es un mortífago- gritó Paige- No pueden dejar a este chico a merced de Voldemort.

El rostro del Ministro se contrajo al oír ese nombre- No tienen pruebas de eso! Lucius Malfoy es un miembro muy respetado de nuestra comunidad, lleva colaborando con el Ministerio desde hace muchos años y no puede usted llegar aquí y manchar su nombre así como así.

La señora Tooms al oír hablar así al Ministro se había encogido en su silla y ahora lo miraba esperando a que su jefe le diera alguna indicación sobre lo que hacer.

-Escúcheme pedazo de...- dijo Portia conteniendo la rabia, al recordarse que por ese camino no iba a conseguir lo que se proponía- Señor Ministro. No puede usted tomar una decisión como esta dejándose influenciar por su aversión hacia mí. Examine estos papeles. Le aseguro que son correctos. Demuestran lo que le digo.

-No tengo nada que mirar. No pienso basarme en estúpidas pruebas muggles para arrancar a este chico de los brazos de sus padres, que dicho sea de paso, son de las familias más acomodadas de la comunidad mágica. Además, Lucius está muy preocupado por su hijo, hace semanas que no lo ve, desde que desapareció sin ningún motivo.

-¿Sin ningún motivo...?- gritó Draco que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

-¡¡¡¡HIJO MÍO...!!!

*****************

Albus Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, detrás de su mesa, mirando por la ventana con aire pensativo. Su fénix Fawkes entonaba una melodiosa canción que intentaba relajar al director. Los informes que le habían llegado eran preocupantes. La noche anterior habían matado a varios magos. La guerra había vuelto a empezar. Nuevas vidas iban a perderse y una generación más del colegio Hogwarts crecería bajo la opresión de una guerra en la que están inmersos aunque no quieran.

-Albus- la profesora McGonagall había llegado al despacho del director- ¿Está bien?

-Si Minerva, solo estaba pensando. Ahora que el Ministerio ha tomado partido, las cosas van a cambiar.

-Irán a mejor ¿no?

-Eso espero, pero me temo que el Ministerio ahora mismo debe estar dividido entre los espías de Tom y los que están en contra suya. Se va a convertir en un campo de batalla más. Me temo que pronto la desconfianza reinará en el Ministerio, y eso dará una ventaja a Voldemort.

-Puede ser, pero siempre quedarán magos y brujas que estén al servicio de la verdad, dispuestos a luchar pese a toda la patraña política. Y todos le seguirán a usted, porque usted es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

-^^ Vas a hacer que me ponga colorado, Minerva.

-Además, tenemos el apoyo de las Embrujadas, que nos ayudarán contra la Fuente.

-En eso tienes razón Minerva. Las fichas están puestas sobre el tablero, ahora solo falta esperar a que empiecen a moverse.

-Sí, Albus, y recemos para que todos salgamos vivos de esta, aunque vaya a ser difícil.

*****************

-HIJO MÍO.

Lucius Malfoy había entrado en el despacho por la misma puerta que había usado Fudge momentos antes, fingiendo una bien lograda expresión preocupada. Se dirigió corriendo hacia su hijo, que lo observaba paralizado de la impresión y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi hijo. No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado todo este tiempo. Tu madre está al borde del colapso.

-Padre...- Malfoy estaba confundido. ¿Por qué su padre actuaba de forma tan extraña? ¿No habría convencido al Ministro?

-Usted...- masculló Portia mirando con odio a Lucius Malfoy (N/A: si las miradas mataran...) Pero él la ignoró completamente y sujetando por el hombro a su hijo se dirigió a la señora Tooms.

-Llevo más de un mes buscando a mi hijo. Desapareció y no sabíamos donde buscarlo. Es increíble que estuviese en el colegio y que el director no nos avisase. Pienso sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a Durmstrang ¿Puedo llevármelo?

Draco miró con terror a Portia suplicando auxilio en silencio, pero antes de que ella o Paige pudieran decir nada, Fudge habló por la propia asistente social.

-Claro que no hay problemas Lucius, me alegro de que al fin Narcisa vaya a encontrar la tranquilidad. Podéis marcharos.

Portia dio un paso adelante con intención de hacer algo- Señorita Black, le aconsejo que no haga nada, a no ser que quiera que la detenga por difamación y la envíe a Azkaban por un par de meses.

Paige, aún en contra de su voluntad, se vio obligada a retener a su hermana para evitar que se metiera en problemas. Draco miraba sus pies cuando su padre lo guió hacia la salida pero justo al pasar al lado de Portia levanto la cabeza y la miró con decisión, como intentando decirle que aquello no era culpa suya y que él estaría bien.

Así que con rabia contenida, las dos hermanas tuvieron que ver como Lucius Malfoy se llevaba a su hijo por la misma puerta lateral por la que había entrado.

******************

Cuando Phoebe fue a buscar a Piper a las mazmorras se encontró con que ella y Severus Snape ya habían terminado con sus experimentos y que por la cara de Piper habían salido muy bien. Estuvieron recogiendo un rato y cuando terminaron las dos hermanas se despidieron del profesor.

Severus estaba terminando de arreglar su mesa cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención.

-Esperen- pidió a las hermanas tomando algo de su mesa- Tome- dijo tendiéndole una pulsera a Phoebe- su hermana Portia se la dejó aquí el otro día.

-^^ Gracias, se la devolveré- respondió tomándola, pero cuando la pulsera de plata entró en contacto con ella un escalofrío contrajo su rostro y un ligero temblor la dominó. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos miró a Piper con terror.

-¿Una premonición? ¿Qué has visto?

-A la Fuente.... matando a Portia.

**************

Jis, jis, jis... Soy mala, muy mala. Bueno en realidad no tanto pero es que no todo va a ser color de rosa en esta historia. El momento Piper- Severus un poco pastel ¿no? ¿Quién iba a decir que Snivellus tenía su corazoncito? A partir de ahora, más acción, más momentos... ^-^ ni que estuviera anunciando una peli. Solo tengo una duda, y es que como Moony no ha salido mucho en esta historia quería darle algo que hacer. Había pensado en buscarle pareja, pero no sé a quién ¿qué os parece mejor: Tonks o Paige? Ya he arreglado lo de los reviews anónimos así que recibiré cualquier sugerencia. A ver si puedo subir el próximo capítulo pronto. Ya sabéis, comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte... y felicitaciones claro, son bien recibidas.


	5. Aparece la fuente

HOLA!!!! Ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de "el regreso de una Black". Creo que hace tiempo que no me acuerdo de lo del disclaimer. Por si acaso:

Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos (son de J.K Rowling, aunque no esté de acuerdo con como trata a alguno de ellos ¬¬) ni tampoco los de embrujadas. Sólo Portia es mía (el tiempo que tardé para encontrar un nombre que empezara por P y no fuese ridículo me da derecho a enfadarme si alguien dice lo contrario). No escribo esto con ningún afán de lucro en especial, solo entretenerme un rato (y si de paso alguien más lo hace, genial).

Agradezco a todos los que leen este fic, especialmente a Zeisse, que me ha enviado review en todos los capítulos. ^^ Me hace mucha ilu. También a todos los que me han enviado un review y a los que aunque no lo hayan hecho leen mi historia (la primera!!!).

Bueno, nada más que decir. Os dejo con el capítulo 4.

**Capítulo 4** **– Aparece la fuente.**

Harry, Prue y Sirius esperaban fuera del despacho de la señora Tooms impacientes. Estaban tardando demasiado y eso empezaba a preocuparles. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y por ella salieron Paige y Portia. Los otros tres permanecieron expectantes esperando ver salir a Draco Malfoy con su sonrisa arrogante del despacho, pero eso no sucedió.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntó Prue

-Ese estúpido de Fudge se ha dejado convencer por el señor Malfoy.

-¿Y las pruebas?

-Cómo son muggles es como si fueran un cero a la izquierda.

-¿Y Draco?- indagó Harry

-Su padre se lo ha llevado.

Sirius escuchó todo aquello atónito. Sabía que Fudge era corto de miras, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tales extremos. Entonces observó preocupado a Portia, intentando que sus ojos azules transmitieran algo de calor a su hermana, pero ésta ni siquiera le miró a la cara, parecía observar un punto en el vacío del que no quería apartarse.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?- preguntó Prue dirigiéndose a la menor de las embrujadas.

Pero Portia no contestó, simplemente salió por la puerta en dirección al ascensor. El resto se dirigió miradas significativas y la siguieron, Paige y Harry a la cabeza y más retrasados Prue y Sirius.

-Ha vuelto a encerrarse en sí misma- murmuró Sirius.

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió la mujer.

-Cuando mi padre traicionó a los Potter, Portia se sintió culpable por ello y al ver sufrir tanto a James una increíble furia la dominó. Pero no estaba agresiva, simplemente tenía una expresión extraña en la cara. Dejó de hablar durante días.

-Parecido a lo de Alan...

Durante el tiempo que tardaron en llegar hasta la planta de salida en el ascensor nadie dijo nada. Harry permanecía completamente en silencio intentando asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Cuando le habían dejado quedarse con Sirius se había sentido genial, como si nada pudiese estropear aquel momento, pero ahora, después de lo ocurrido con Draco, la cosa había cambiado. Realmente la vida daba muchas vueltas; un año antes habría montado una fiesta por todo lo alto si Draco se hubiera marchado para siempre; pero ahora no podía alegrarse, no viendo el ambiente tenso y triste que reinaba alrededor.

Se dirigieron al exterior del Ministerio y una vez allí, pese a que el sol brillaba como no solía hacerlo en Londres, el humor del grupo no pareció mejorar.

-No podemos aparecernos porque está Harry- dijo Sirius- será mejor que vayamos a un centro público para la red flu. Iremos hasta Hogsmeade y desde ahí andando hasta el colegio.

-¿Y si orbito?- sugirió Paige.

-^^ Claro, se me había olvidado. Qué tontería.

-De todos modos- añadió Prue- no podemos ponernos a orbitar en mitad de la calle.

-Allí hay un callejón- dijo Harry- si lo hacemos desde ahí no creo que nos vea nadie.

Los cinco echaron a andar hacia el callejón. Se trataba de un espacio realmente oculto de las miradas indiscretas, pero al mismo tiempo era bastante amplio. Había en él una serie de puertas que parecían llevar a las tiendas situadas en la calle de delante, por lo que seguramente se necesitaba aquella amplitud para los camiones de descarga. Por si acaso echaron un último vistazo a la calle principal por si había moros en la costa, y justo cuando se habían agarrado de las manos para regresar a Hogwarts...

-Vaya, vaya... me parece que he visto a unas lindas brujitas.

************

-...He visto a la Fuente... matando a Portia.

Las palabras de Phoebe se clavaron como puñales en los corazones de Piper y Snape. La fuente, una de las dos fuerzas del mal más poderosas iba a ir en busca de una de ellas, y tenían poco tiempo para evitarlo.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Severus.

-No sé, era un callejón... pero bastante grande.

-¿No había nadie con ella?- dijo Piper.

-Ví a Prue... gritaba intentando llegar hasta ella y Sirius estaba en el suelo, inconsciente. Había un montón de demonios y mortífagos alrededor.

-¿Y Paige, Draco y Harry?

-No los vi por ningún lado... y Portia, miraba desafiante a la Fuente, como incitándole a hacerlo... ha sido horrible.

-Será, más bien hermanita, y si queremos que no lo sea de verdad, será mejor que movamos el culo.

-¿Pero cómo los encontraremos?- preguntó Severus.

-Es lo bueno de tener un luz blanca, es como un radar humano. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está?

-Esta mañana me dijo que estaría hablando con Dumbledore en su despacho- dijo Piper.

 Y los tres salieron corriendo en busca de Leo Wyatt, la única oportunidad que tenían de encontrar al grupo que había ido al Ministerio y evitar que la profecía de Phoebe se hiciera realidad.

**************

De pronto se vieron rodeados. 5 demonios y 6 mortífagos llegaron al callejón y antes de que pudieran reaccionar uno de ellos lanzó una onda de energía a Paige, que al no verla venir le dio de lleno tirándola hacia atrás y dejándola inconsciente en el acto.

-¡Paige!- gritó Harry, agachándose junto a la joven, a la que había llegado a apreciar mucho gracias a su carácter alegre.

Rápidamente los otros tres adultos se colocaron rodeando a Harry y Paige en acción de defensa, para evitar que pudieran atacarlos. Ahora que Paige estaba fuera de combate, la única manera de salir de allí era peleando.

Los atacantes parecieron divertirse con su reacción.

-Déjame ver...- dijo uno de ellos- dos brujas y un mago contra todos nosotros. Será interesante.

-Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando te haga estallar en mil pedazos- masculló Prue.

Las dos hermanas se pusieron en posición de ataque y Sirius sacó la varita. Harry iba a hacer lo mismo, pero un gesto de Sirius le dio a entender que no se le permitiría tomar partido en aquella pelea.

Todo permaneció en suspense durante unos instantes, hasta que uno de los mortífagos levantó la varita.

-CRUCIO

-PROTEGIO- Sirius desvió el ataque con un ágil movimiento de su varita.

Con rapidez Portia armó una de sus bolas de energía y la lanzó contra uno de los demonios, que se evaporó en el aire, al mismo tiempo que Prue dejaba inconsciente a un mortífago al lanzarlo contra una pared. Pronto se vieron separados por la necesidad. Prue batallaba sin descanso contra 2 de los demonios que intentaban reducirla, mientras Sirius se las veía contra 3 mortífagos y Portia luchaba contra los otros demonios. Pese a los deseos de su padrino, Harry se vio obligado a intervenir cuando dos mortífagos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban él y Paige.

-EXPELIARMUS. PETRÍFICUS TOTALUS- viendo la escena de reojo, Sirius se sintió orgulloso de su ahijado al ver lo bien que se defendía. Pero no permitiría que saliera herido de aquella batalla.

De repente, uno de los demonios que hasta el momento había estado luchando contra Portia se acercó amenazante hacia Harry y Paige. El joven Gryffindor miró alrededor en busca de auxilio, pero los demás estaban demasiado ocupados para ayudarle. El moreno vio como el demonio formaba en sus manos el mismo ataque que había utilizado contra la embrujada y cuando lo lanzó intentó esquivarlo con un protegio, pero el ataque era demasiado fuerte para él y le hirió en un hombro.

-Así que este es el poder del famoso niño que vivió. No entiendo como a ese mago le ha costado tanto vencerte. En fin, despídete.

Con fiereza lanzó otro de sus ataques pero este no llegó a impactar contra Harry o Paige, ya que Portia se puso delante mientras las cenizas del demonio que acababa de eliminar todavía no habían tocado el suelo, e interponiendo su escudo color azul eléctrico entre ellos y el demonio evitó que su ataque tuviese efecto. Portia iba a lanzarse contra el demonio, pero al ver los rápidos movimientos de su oponente se dio cuenta de que si luchaba contra él directamente en cualquier descuido atacaría a su hermana y a Harry, así que lo único que podía hacer era rechazar sus ataques con el escudo. Pero tarde o temprano este cedería, aparte de que era una cosa estúpida estar ahí con el escudo levantado como si de un fuerte se tratase.

Pero poco a poco parecía que Paige iba recuperando el conocimiento. Al otro lado del callejón Prue luchaba contra el último de los demonios a los que se enfrentaba al principio, el más poderoso y contra dos de los mortífagos que se habían recuperado y ahora volvían a la batalla, mientras Sirius peleaba contra dos mortífagos que aún persistían. Parecía que las cosas iban a terminar bien después de todo, pero de pronto 8 demonios más y 10 mortífagos aparecieron en el callejón. La situación se volvía desesperada.

Finalmente Paige recuperó el conocimiento del todo y se levantó confusa, al ver a su lado a Harry, herido y delante a su hermana Portia, cuyo escudo todavía soportaba los ataques del demonio, pero que no aguantaría mucho más, ya que el escudo consumía 3 veces más energía que las bolas explosivas.

-Paige- grito Prue al ver que su hermana estaba recuperada- Coge a Harry y Orbita.

-¿Y vosotros?

-Nos las arreglaremos!!

-Yo no quiero dejar a Sirius!!- replicó Harry.

-OBEDECE- bramó su padrino entre hechizo y hechizo.

Portia simplemente giró la cabeza, todavía sosteniendo el escudo y miró a su hermana con decisión. Paige entendió lo que le quería decir y aun en contra de su voluntad, agarró a Harry y orbitó lejos de allí, no sin antes añadir.

-Volveré con ayuda.

Al ver marcharse a aquellos dos, la menor de las Embrujadas miró hacia delante y observó al demonio que aún intentaba alcanzarla con sus ataques. Con una mueca de arrogancia (N/A: made in Draco) bajó el escudo con asombrosa rapidez y antes de que su oponente pudiera reaccionar lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos con una bola de energía. Se quedó unos instantes observando con rencor el montón de cenizas que el demonio había dejado, pero pronto 5 más le rodearon. Uno de ellos la atacó con una espada de hierro, pero las embrujadas, instadas por Phoebe, habían aprendido hacía tiempo ciertas disciplinas de artes marciales, y la menor de estas esquivó con facilidad la hoja afilada que buscaba matarla. La lucha iba a ser dura.

Ante las dificultades, Prue, Portia y Sirius optaron por replegarse, pero sus atacantes los guiaron a hacerlo en el fondo del callejón, allí donde no tenían escapatoria.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? Son demasiados- masculló el animago.

-Ni idea. Portia, ¿se te ocurre alguna idea?- preguntó Prue. Su hermana, como venía siendo costumbre desde que habían salido del Ministerio, no dijo nada. Pero sí le dio una respuesta cuando miró a la mayor de las embrujadas y esta pudo ver en sus ojos verdes normalmente amables, fuego, al mismo tiempo que una bola de energía se formaba en su mano derecha.

-Ya veo...- dijo ella- Luchar. (N/A: algo trágico ¿no?)

Pero antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera llevar a cabo la "estrategia" "propuesta" por la más joven (N/A: uy cuanta ironía), sus atacantes parecieron detenerse. No les cedieron el paso, pero al menos bajaron sus varitas y armas. Un hueco pareció abrirse en el medio de ellos y dio paso a una figura imponente, cubierta con una capa color vino, con una capucha que impedía verle el rostro.

-Nos vemos de nuevo... brujas- La fuente había llegado.

**********

Y hasta aquí llegó este capítulo ^^. Así os quedáis con el suspense hasta el próximo capítulo. Alguno estará poniendo cara de... "serás... piiiiiii (ejem, ejem)" Entre ellos mi amiga Rbk, ¬¬ que me prometió dejar un review hace dos semanas. El problema es que precisamente mi amiga Rbk SI que sabe donde vivo, y puede venir a reclamarme (O_O En serio, cuando se cabrea es peligrosa) Así que seré buena y seguiré un poquito.

***********

Sirius, Portia y Prue estaban rodeados. Se enfrentaban a casi una veintena de demonios y mortífagos y por si fuera poco la Fuente era uno de ellos. Prue apretó los labios de una forma muy similar a como solía hacerlo McGonagall intentando encontrar una salida a la situación, pero no parecía haberla.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo la fuente con voz profunda- Así que las brujas se han quedado sin recursos. No me lo puedo creer.

A Prue le hubiera gustado patearle su culo de demonio, pero estaría muerta antes siquiera de poder intentarlo.

-Y este- mascullo hablando hacia Sirius- debe ser el famoso hermano mayor de una de las brujas. Un mago común y corriente. Contigo no tendré ni para empezar.

El animago observó desafiante al demonio.

-Pero no seré yo quien se moleste en acabar con vosotros- continuó- simplemente he venido a ver como os destruyen. MATADLES- ordenó a sus secuaces. Rápidamente varios demonios y mortífagos lanzaron sus ataques más mortíferos al mismo tiempo contra ellos. Pero una vez más ninguno llegó a alcanzarles cuando el escudo color azul eléctrico liberado por Portia se interpuso entre ellos. Aprovechando la protección que la menor les proporcionaba, Sirius y Prue lanzaron ataques contra demonios y mortífagos dejando fuera de combate a varios. Sin embargo, la fuente ni se inmutó. Todavía ocultando su rostro bajo la capucha parecía observarlo todo con calma. Finalmente dio un paso adelante y se puso ante ellos, justo antes de tocar el escudo de Portia.

-Olvidaba que siempre tienes que estar tú en medio con tu "escudito". Así solo prolongarás lo inevitable- masculló. Portia observó al demonio con odio y más que nunca sus ojos verde esmeralda estallaron en llamas (N/A: metafóricamente, no vayais a pensar que es una especie de dragón)

-No dirás lo mismo cuando te ganemos y escapes a esconderte debajo de una piedra como siempre has hecho- dijo Prue- Nunca derribarás el escudo, ni siquiera el poder de la fuente puede conseguirlo.

-Eso pude comprobar anoche, cuando escapaste del castillo con el traidor.

Los tres se quedaron perplejos ante la respuesta de la fuente. No entendían nada, pero al parecer el demonio sabía lo que decía. Lentamente se llevó las manos a la capucha que le tapaba el rostro y la retiró lentamente.

-Tú lo has dicho, ni el poder de la fuente- dijo al tiempo que dejaba su rostro al descubierto- Pero qué me dices del poder del mayor demonio del mundo unido al del poder del mago tenebroso más poderoso de toda la historia.

La capucha al ser retirada había dejado al descubierto el rostro de lord Voldemort, cuyos ojos se tornaban negros y estallaban en llamas (N/A: aquí sí literalmente).

-¿Qué... cómo...?- balbuceó Sirius

-¿Voldemort ha tomado el poder de la fuente?

-No exactamente, bruja. Después de tantos años deberías saber que el poder de la fuente solo puede ser dominado por demonios. Digamos que ahora estamos más unidos que nunca. Lo que me recuerda lo que has dicho hace unos instantes- dijo girándose hacia Portia. Una bola de fuego comenzó a formarse en sus manos. Pero era extraña. Al principio era como cualquier otra de la fuente, pero poco a poco su núcleo se fue tornando negro y las llamas ardientes eran de color verde. En sus ojos brillaron llamas una vez más antes de lanzar aquel ataque contra el escudo de Portia. Cuando la bola hizo impacto al principio pareció evaporarse como todos los demás ataques que chocaban contra la barrera, pero de pronto el escudo azul eléctrico pareció temblar y retorcerse  y finalmente estalló en mil pedazos, lanzando a la embrujada contra el muro de piedra que había tras de ellos, con tan mala suerte que chocó con un saliente de la pared, que le hizo una grave herida en el abdomen.

-¡Portia!- gritó Sirius echando a correr hacia su hermana, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla un mortífago alzó su varita contra él.

-RICTUS MORTIS- sin el escudo el hechizo dio de lleno a Sirius, que se vio lanzado por los aires para caer inconsciente unos metros por detrás del grupo de atacantes, y separado de las dos brujas.

Portia estaba al pie del muro, sujetándose el abdomen con una mano y mirando con odio renovado a la Fuente-Voldemort mientras intentaba en vano levantarse. Ahora solo Prue quedaba en pie y se preparó para demostrar que todavía no estaba vencida.  3 mortífagos y un demonio fueron lanzados por los aires con un solo movimiento de sus manos. No era conveniente enfadar a la mayor de las Embrujadas.

La Fuente-Voldemort rió al ver aquello- Encargaros de ella- ordenó a 3 demonios, -la hermana es mía. Tenemos que aclarar cuentas pendientes. Se acercó con paso decidido a Portia, que había conseguido ponerse en pie apoyándose contra el muro y ahora armaba una de sus bolas de energía. Antes de que pudiera lanzarla, (N/A: ahora para hablar de la fuente-Voldemort diré solo Voldemort, es que si no se hace muy rollo) Voldemort llegó junto a ella. De un puñetazo volvió a derribarla y dado su estado de debilidad la bola de energía se evaporó en el aire. Voldemort se agachó y cogiéndola por el cuello la levantó en el aire.

-Suplica piedad, únete a mí y te perdonaré la vida- dijo

-Prefiero morir... que vivir sirviendo a una alimaña como tú- masculló por fin la joven, rompiendo su silencio, no sin cierta dificultad.

-Las Embrujadas siempre habéis sido unas arrogantes sin sentido común. Lleváis años luchando sin descanso para terminar con el inframundo cuando todos sabemos que su existencia es algo que nadie podrá evitar, así como el ascenso de Lord Voldemort al poder.

Portia no añadió nada, siguió callada pero sin apartar la vista del demonio, que cada vez apretaba más fuerte y estaba ahogándola poco a poco. Cerró los ojos disponiéndose a morir.

-No te despidas, brujita- murmuró Voldemort lanzándola contra el suelo- No creas que esto va a ser tan fácil. Veamos como sientan en las Embrujadas las maldiciones asesinas. CRUCIO.

Portia empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, sintiendo como miles de puñales afilados se clavaban en su cuerpo, revolviéndole las entrañas. El dolor era tan fuerte que se metía en su subconsciente y le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella terrible tortura que le estaba desgarrando no solo el cuerpo, sino también el alma. Intentó no gritar. Apretó los dientes hasta que casi se los rompió mientras lágrimas de dolor y rabia resbalaban por sus ojos, pero el dolor fue más fuerte que ella y finalmente liberó un grito que llenó el aire. Voldemort, que no había necesitado su varita para realizar el hechizo, bajó la mano, y el dolor cesó.

-Así me gusta. ¿Seguro que no quieres reconsiderar mi oferta?

La menor de las Embrujadas no articuló ninguna palabra. Permaneció en el suelo, jadeando por el esfuerzo y sangrando por sus heridas, que se habían hecho más numerosas después del crucio.

-Bueno, si te empeñas en morir- dijo al mismo tiempo que en su mano se formaba la misma bola de energía de llamas verdes de antes. Portia supo que sin el escudo ese ataque la mataría en el acto.

Sirius seguía inconsciente en el suelo y pese a que Prue había resistido bastante bien contra los demonios y algunos mortífagos, cada vez que derribaba uno otro salía de la nada para enfrentarse a ella. A lo lejos vio como Voldemort preparaba su ataque e intentó acercarse para ayudar a su hermana, pero sus contrincantes se lo impidieron.

-Ya me contarás si todas las brujas van al cielo (N/A: qué machote XP)

Pero antes de que Voldemort pudiese consumar su ataque, 8 voces se pudieron oír claras y al unísono- EXPELIARMUS.

Pese a todo su poder Voldemort fue lanzado por los aires y calló a tres metros de donde estaba. Las figuras de Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks, Moody, Remus, Molly y Arthur Weasley, y Kingsley se vislumbraron a la entrada del callejón, al mismo tiempo que Piper, Phoebe y Paige orbitaban al lado de Prue y la ayudaban contra sus contrincantes.

Una lucha mayor de la que se había desarrollado antes tuvo lugar. No siempre se veía a una selección de magos tan poderosos luchar al mismo tiempo, en equipo. Hechizos y ataques demoníacos volaron en ambas direcciones. Pero ya fuera por el poder, ya fuera por la rabia, el bando de la Orden y las embrujadas pronto se impuso a sus oponentes.

-Dumbledore, viejo chocho- masculló la fuente.

-Tom, te aconsejo que te vayas.

-No tengo que temerte ahora, Dumbledore. Soy más poderoso que tú, mucho más- gritó con risa demente mientras sus ojos estallaban de nuevo en llamas- No podrás evitar que me alce. Ahora el señor tenebroso y el del inframundo están unidos y reinarán sobre todo ser viviente.

Pero antes de que el director o las embrujadas pudieran enfrentarse a él, fluctuó lejos de allí, todavía riendo de forma incontrolada.

-¿La Fuente y Voldemort se han unido?- musitó Phoebe.

-Leo- ordenó Piper a su marido, antes de que hubiesen podido evaluar los daños- Vete a hablar con los de arriba, rápido.

-Sí.

El ángel desapareció en una brillante luz.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa Prue?- preguntó Phoebe.

-Lo necesitamos para curar a Portia y a Sirius- fue en ese momento cuando los recién llegados repararon en el mal aspecto que tenían los dos hermanos, uno inconsciente, la otra respirando con dificultad.

-LEO- gritó Piper con horror al ver a su hermana en tal estado. Pero Leo no regresó, ya estaba demasiado lejos.

En aquellos instantes Severus estaba llegando junto a Portia, que estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyándose en sus manos para no derrumbarse definitivamente, con la mirada fija en el suelo. El ex-mortífago se agachó a su lado, y suavemente puso su mano en la barbilla de ella, obligándola a levantar la cabeza.

-Severus.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo preocupado.

-Bien, atended a Sirius, está inconsciente.

-Tu hermano estará bien.

-Si no fueras Severus Snape aseguraría que eso ha sonado amable- dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga.

-Puede- replicó él sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Ella lucía realmente agotada, al borde del desmayo y de sus heridas seguía brotando sangre sin cesar. Preocupado, el profesor de pociones pasó un brazo por la cintura de Portia y tirando de ella la aproximó a su cuerpo, para servirle de apoyo. Pasó su mano por el rostro de ella, apartándole las trenzas, que caían desordenadamente sobre su cara.

-No he podido con él- masculló en un susurro Portia.

-No te preocupes.

-Tengo que poder, tengo una promesa que cumplir.

-Lo harás, y yo te ayudaré.

Portia cada vez sentía sus ojos más pesados, la voz de Severus ya solo era un eco en su cabeza.

-Severus...

-Qué.

Pero la joven ya no dijo nada más, al mirarla el profesor de pociones vio angustiado que había cerrado los ojos definitivamente, y que su respiración era apenas un susurro perceptible.

**************

Ahora sí que lo dejo. En realidad pretendía llegar un poco más lejos en este capítulo, pero las escenas de la lucha se me han alargado un poco. Este capítulo me ha quedado un poco trágico de más ¿no? Pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más humor y Portia y Severus se acercarán un poco más (estoy deseando juntar a esa pareja, me encantan los fics que derriban el muro de Sevy ^^) y Sirius y Prue... bueno. Para los que estéis preocupados por Draco, creo que en el próximo capítulo sabremos algo de él. Ya sabéis, dudas, críticas, tomatazos, felicitaciones son bien recibidas; a las nuevas escritoras nos gusta recibir consejos así que ya sabéis REVIEWS!!. Chaíto ^^.


	6. Después de la batalla

Hola!!! Ya he vuelto. Antes que nada perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Lo que pasa es que sufrí un pequeño bloqueo y no sabía como continuar la historia. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic, y decir que ninguno de los personajes es mío (ojalá) sino de J.K Rowling y el que inventó a las Embrujadas, así que nadie me denuncie. Bueno, no sé que más decir, excepto que perdón otra vez!! Os dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 5- Después de la batalla**

Severus Snape paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro en la enfermería. Cuando habían llegado, la enfermera se había mostrado muy alterada al ver el estado en el que se encontraban los dos hermanos Black. A Sirius le habían dado una serie de pociones y ahora descansaba en una camilla, todavía inconsciente, con Prue dormida a su lado. Pero Portia había sido más difícil de curar; había perdido mucha sangre y aunque con pociones y hechizos habían sanado sus heridas, no sabían cuánto tardaría en reponerse. Había estado cerca de morir. Y eso era lo que tan alterado tenía al profesor de pociones. No sabía por qué, pero la idea de que a Portia le hubiese pasado algo le enfurecía y asustaba al mismo tiempo. Lo peor era que constantemente intentaba repetirse a sí mismo que a él no debería importarle tanto, que no debería estar tan alterado, pero él sabía que aquellos intentos eran inútiles.

La enfermera ya le había dicho varias veces que si seguía montando tanto jaleo lo echaría de allí, así que Severus Snape respiró hondo y se acercó a la cama en la que la morena descansaba. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y en silencio la observó durante mucho rato. Su aspecto era beatífico, casi irreal, y él se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba. A él le gustaba la Portia que con su suavidad y amabilidad intentaba no enfadarse nunca, que corría de un lado a otro intentando "salvar el mundo", no aquella que dormía en una cama, pálida, y con las manos frías como témpanos de hielo. Casi instintivamente le tomó una mano e, inclinándose ligeramente le susurró al oído:

-Descansa, tienes que recuperar fuerzas. Tenemos una promesa que cumplir- por último le dio un tímido beso en la mano y soltándola suavemente salió de la enfermería. Cuando la túnica ondeante de Severus Snape hubo desaparecido tras la puerta, la cabeza morena de Prue se levantó, observó a su hermana, que dormía plácidamente, y una sonrisa asomó a su rostro.

***********

Prue, Phoebe, Piper y Paige se encontraban horas después en el despacho de Dumbledore, reunidas con el propio director y otros miembros de la orden, evaluando lo ocurrido.

-Lo que ha ocurrido es algo terrible- decía McGonagall

-¿Terrible?- exclamaba Paige- Es nefasto!! La fuente de todo mal se ha fusionado con Hitler a lo mágico.

-Y eso que vosotros no visteis su poder. Una de sus bolas de energía fue capaz de romper el escudo de Portia.

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó Arthur.

-Bueno, hasta ahora ningún demonio lo había conseguido.

-Debemos mantener la calma- abogó Dumbledore- Hay muchas cosas en las que pensar. Aunque la nueva situación nos haya tomado por sorpresa, tenemos que decidir el camino a seguir. Por suerte tanto Sirius como Portia han salido vivos de esta. Sin embargo, me preocupa la situación de Draco Malfoy, su padre me ha enviado una carta "ofendido" de nuestro comportamiento, lo ha sacado del colegio para "llevarlo a otro sitio mejor". Ahora que está en manos de Voldemort, temo lo que le puedan hacer.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlo- sugirió Snape.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Paige.

-No podemos hacer algo así- negó el director- No sin pensarlo bien antes. No arriesgaré más vidas en vano.

-Pero...

-El profesor Dumbledore tiene razón

-¡¡Prue!!

-Lo siento Paige, pero yo opino igual- dijo Piper- Nunca nos hemos encontrado en una situación así. Tenemos que pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer.

-Si lo piensan demasiado- masculló Severus dándose la vuelta en dirección a la salida- Tal vez para cuando decidan actuar ya sea demasiado tarde- y salió del despacho furioso, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos de su comportamiento.

**********

Sirius Black había despertado en la enfermería con todo el cuerpo dolorido. Al principio no recordaba donde estaba, pero poco a poco imágenes fueron llegando a su cabeza, los mortífagos, los demonios... El golpe había sido fuerte, tenía que reconocerlo. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, suspirando, y vio a Portia. Su hermana estaba dormida en la cama de al lado. Preocupado por su estado se levantó con dificultad y caminó hasta ella. Acarició su rostro y su hermana se estremeció.

-Severus...

¿Qué? ¿Por qué Portia había mencionado a ese grasoso? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Y en ese momento, en la enfermería entró la persona a la que menos le habría gustado encontrarse.

-¡TU!

-Ah, Black, has despertado- dijo simulando indiferencia.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Venía a preguntarle a Poppy la lista de pociones que necesita- mintió.

-No te creo.

-Allá tú, Black

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó enfadada la enfermera al ver a los dos hombres a punto de empezar una de sus famosas discusiones. Severus maldijo su interrupción, ahora Black le preguntaría a la enfermera y ella le diría que ya habían hablado antes de las pociones. Solo quería ver como seguía Portia (N/A: no me había dado cuenta? y ahora tendría que soportar al energúmeno de Black. Pero justo entonces Prue abrió entró por la puerta.

-Sirius, ya estás despierto ^^. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- el animago pareció dudar entre ir a hablar con la hermana Halliwell o seguir allí discutiendo con Snape. Se decidió por la segunda opción. Prue, intuyendo algo, se lo llevó dela enfermería para "tomar el aire".

Una vez Snape se encontró solo en la enfermería, se acercó de puntillas a la cama de Portia. Se situó a su lado y después de dudar le acarició el rostro. La joven, al igual que unos minutos antes, se estremeció. El hombre se sorprendió cuando la mano de ella se unió a la suya y poco a poco abrió los ojos. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Hola...

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

-Me duele la cabeza.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, sin hablar, siquiera sin mirarse a los ojos, pero inconscientemente, mantuvieron sus manos unidas.

-¿Se sabe algo de Draco?- preguntó finalmente Portia.

-Su padre lo ha sacado del colegio- ella torció la cara con un gesto torvo.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a dejar de hablar- Portia lo miró sorpendida- tu hermana Paige me contó lo que pasó en el Ministerio- la joven lo observó durante unos instantes, como evaluándolo.

-Tranquilo- dijo finalmente- No pensaba hacerlo. ¿Qué ha pensado Albus para sacar a Draco de dondequiera que esté?

-Cree que es mejor esperar.

-¿Qué?- Severus intentó en vano contener a su amiga, que al escuchar la noticia se había levantado de golpe, pese a la mueca de dolor que mostraba su cara- No podéis hacer eso. Dejarlo en manos de su padre es entregárselo a Voldemort.

-Portia, tranquila ¡Escúchame!- gritó al ver que ella no dejaba de forcejear- He dicho que Albus cree que es lo mejor, no que sea lo que vayamos a hacer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No creerás que vamos a perdernos la oportunidad de visitar a los Malfoy en su casita veraniega- dijo Paige apareciendo por la puerta con Phoebe.

-Chicas.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó la mayor de las presentes.

-Bien. ¿Qué querías decir Paige?

-Que vamos a ir a buscar a Draco. Tu y yo hemos visto las cosas que ese animal le ha hecho, y no voy a permitir que esté con él más tiempo del necesario.

-¿Cuándo salimos?

-¿Salimos?- dijo Paige- No, no señorita. Tu has estado a punto de palmarla ayer. No estás lista para otra juerga.

-Pero lo estaré.

-¿Cómo?

-Paige puede curarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? El que sea mitad luz blanca no significa que pueda curar. Lo máximo que he conseguido es utilizar los poderes de Leo o de mi padre. Y Leo todavía no ha regresado.

-Yo creo que puedes hacerlo Paige. Sólo tienes que concentrarte.

-¿Para qué?- Prue acababa de llegar con Sirius. Portia vio como sus hermanas le indicaban con un gesto que no dijera nada.

-Para estar lista para otro ataque. Cuanto antes me cure mejor ¿no?

-¿Sabéis? El hecho de que precisamente las tres personas que se oponían a la decisión respecto a Draco estén aquí con la persona que estaría dispuesta a ir a buscarlo aunque fuera en muletas no me da demasiada tranquilidad.

-Snape, creo que sobras aquí- masculló Sirius- Esta es una reunión familiar- el profesor de pociones le habría pegado allí mismo, pero no quería dar un espectáculo, o mostrar sus sentimientos. Así que se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Espera!- pido Portia- Sirius, no hagas eso. No conviertas esto en otra discusión por unas rencillas infantiles. Prue tiene razón, Severus está aquí porque planeamos ir a buscar a Draco. No me importa lo que digáis, pero sé que si no lo sacamos de allí no durará mucho. Ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado con todo el asunto de la pelea de ayer. Prue... no pongas esa cara. Sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero vamos a hacerlo de todas formas, solo que nos sería más fácil contigo a nuestro lado, y tú también Sirius. ^^ ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin mis dos hermanos mayores?

Los dos aludidos se miraron como dudando durante unos instantes, pero finalmente cedieron y decidieron unirse al plan.

-Bien- dijo Phoebe, mientras Paige arrastraba a Snape para que se volviera a unir al grupo- Tenemos que planearlo bien. Hemos averiguado que Draco está todavía en la mansión Malfoy. Tenemos que rescatarlo antes de que lo lleven al fuerte de Voldemort. Vamos a necesitar muchas pociones y nuestros poderes de ataque al máximo, además de unas cuantas armas menos... mágicas.

-Tal vez os vendría bien el poder de explosión.

-¡¡¡Piper!!!

-Bueno, si mis hermanas preparan una fiesta, qué menos que unirme a ellas.

**********

Bueno, aquí lo dejo por hoy. Ya sé que ha sido muy corto, pero es que todavía no he decidido como continuarlo, pero me pareció que no estaba bien tardar tanto en actualizar. Para que veais que no me he olvidado de esta historia!! La verdad es que no me gusta mucho como me ha quedado este capítulo, pero prometo que me esforzaré para el próximo, y lo haré más largo. Lo último, si queréis que me anime e inspire para el próximo capi: REVIEWS PLEASE.

Por cierto, si a alguien le apetece pasarse, he subido nueva historia: **Ángeles entre nosotros.** Si le echáis un vistazo y me dejáis un review me haréis muy feliz.

BSS


	7. El rescate de Draco

Hola!!! (lo digo un poco por lo bajini) Antes de nada: PERD"N, PERD"N, PERD"N, PERD"N, elevado al infinito. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me ha costado cerebro y medio decidirme por como continuar la historia; bueno, más bien como escribirla, porque pensada ya la tengo (más o menos UU). Quería agradecer a Zeisse, amsp14 y Beka de Kerry que me hayan animado a continuarla (los reviews son útiles para los bloqueos, en serio). En fin, el caso es que por fin he terminado el capítulo y espero que el resultado no os decepcione. Como siempre, ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter o Embrujadas es mío (no os da penita? A mí sí), ni escribo esto con ningún afán de lucro (solo con afán de reviews!! XP y de divertirme un ratito)

**Zeisse****: **gracias por seguir apoyándome pese al retraso. En este capi van a por Draco!! Espero que te guste.

**Amsp14: **Gracias por leer esta historia. Me alegro de que te guste, espero que pese a la empanada mental que me domina este capítulo no haya quedado peor que el resto, aunque al menos ya estoy por donde quería . Ojalá te guste. Ya me contarás. Por cierto, sigue escribiendo!! Ni se te ocurra parar que eres de mis favoritas!!

**Beka**** de Kerry**: Aúpa Meigas!! Ejem, después de la publicidad… Gracias por tu review!! Poz sí, la plataforma Draco está en camino!! Y van a vencer (ejem, que conste que esto es solo una expresión, a lo mejor no lo hacen… para saberlo tendrás que leer hasta el final ) Ya me contará que te parece (si no vía review vía sms vale??) Un besazo.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir… os dejo, POR FIN, con el siguiente capítulo de el regreso de una black. BSS

**Capítulo 6- El rescate de Draco**

Con la llegada de Piper a las enfermería el aquelarre de las embrujadas se completó. Ahora todas estaban de acuerdo en que era necesario salvar a Draco de las manos de su padre. Sirius y Severus se les habían unido, con lo que todo sería más fácil. Solo quedaba un pequeño detalle, Portia todavía estaba débil y no podría luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eso tiene solución- replicó Portia cuando le expusieron la situación- Paige puede curarme.

-¿Estás loca?- se escandalizó su hermana- Vale que orbito como los luces blanca, pero de ahí a que pueda curar. A lo máximo a lo que llego es a curar usando los poderes de otro luz blanca, y no podemos contar con Leo ahora mismo.

-Quizás no esté tan loca- murmuró Prue- Tus poderes se han reforzado mucho en los últimos tiempos, quizás si te concentras puedas conseguir algo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Prue- asintió Phoebe- ¿Piper?

-Cosas más raras se han visto.

-Desde luego, escogéis unos momentos para confiar en mis poderes- se quejó Paige.

-Por favor - Suplicó Portia, poniendo una cara de perrito que ni su hermano conseguía.

-Está bien- suspiró finalmente la joven.

-Recuerda que la clave es el amor- le dijo Piper, que había aprendido aquello por propia experiencia cuando había cambiado sus poderes con Leo para salvarlo.

Los demás retrocedieron ligeramente para que Paige tuviese espacio. La pelirroja se acercó a la cama donde estaba acostada Portia y puso las manos sobre el abdomen de su hermana. Después de suspirar hondamente cerró los ojos y su rostro adquirió un gesto de total concentración. Las demás embrujadas, Severus y Sirius contuvieron el aliento, expectantes. Al principio parecía que nada iba a suceder, pero de pronto, justo cuando la joven se iba a dar por vencida, una luz cegadora pareció iluminar las palmas de sus manos y de las yemas de sus dedos salieron finísimos rayos de luz. Para cuando Paige se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, no sin cierto temor, la herida del abdomen de Portia se había curado por completo.

* * *

Las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy siempre le habían parecido lúgubres, pero ahora que "gozaba de su hospitalidad" lo eran mucho más. Desde que su padre lo había llevado de vuelta a la casa lo había encerrado allí abajo, no sin antes aplicarle unos cuantos crucios para que fuera aprendiendo la lección. Pero después de tantos años de malos tratos las agresiones físicas ya no suponían ningún horror; de hecho se creía capaz de soportar la gran mayoría de las maldiciones sin quedar inconsciente. Sin embargo, lo que lo tenía sumido en la más profunda de las tristezas era saber que había estado tan cerca de conseguir lo que siempre había querido, una familia que lo apreciase, y que ahora lo había perdido todo. Portia había sido la primera persona en mucho tiempo que lo había comprendido a la perfección. Era como si supiese lo que pasaba por su cabeza a cada instante, y siempre encontraba la manera de alegrarle el día.

Pensar en "su tía" le hizo sentir mejor, y un pequeño rayo de esperanza creció en su interior. Portia nunca le había fallado. Desde que la conocía siempre había estado allí, y estaba seguro de que aquella vez no sería distinto. Iría a buscarlo y entonces lo sacaría de allí y tendría por fin una familia.

El chirrido de la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Por un instante dejó que sus sentimientos lo dominaran y pensó que podría ser Portia que iba a buscarlo, pero la puerta dio paso a la fría realidad de su padre, que lo observaba arrogante.

-¿Contento de volver a casa?- le preguntó.

-No quepo en mí de gozo- masculló el rubio manteniendo la mirada fría que su padre tan bien le había enseñado.

-Eres demasiado insolente con tu padre hijo. Creo que todavía no has aprendido la lección. CRUCIO

El cuerpo del rubio se convulsionó bajo las punzantes descargas de dolor que atravesaban su cuerpo. Tenía que reconocer que su padre había incrementado la fuerza al aplicar las maldiciones, tanto que hubiera querido gritar. Pero otra cosa que su padre le había enseñado bien era el sentido del orgullo y prefería caer muerto allí mismo que mostrar algún gesto de debilidad ante aquel monstruoso ser.

El aguantar el dolor en silencio lo debilitó demasiado, tanto que cuando por fin Lucius Malfoy bajó la varita todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido. Yacía en el suelo sin fuerzas para siquiera levantar la mirada. Estaba mareado y sentía que iba a vomitar hasta el corazón como aquella sensación no acabase pronto.

-Espero que esto haya servido de algo. No me gusta tener que hacerlo hijo, pero necesito que te des cuenta de que el Señor Tenebroso es el único camino que tienes- Lucius dijo esto intentando aparentar comprensión, lo que redobló las ganas de vomitar de Draco.

-Te equivocas. Vendrán a buscarme- masculló con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-¿Qué vendrán a buscarte? ¿Quién?- una mueca arrogante apareció en su rostro- ¿No te referirás a la estúpida de Portia Black? Porque verás, me temo que hace unas horas el Señor Tenebroso le enseñó a esa estúpida lo que pasa cuando te opones a él. Siento decirte que si no ha muerto ya, lo hará pronto- el gesto de horror que se dibujó en el rostro de Draco hizo que su padre mostrase una mueca de triunfo. Aquella noticia hizo que todas las fuerzas que le quedaban al joven Malfoy le abandonaran. Si ella moría, quién iría a buscarlo. En su mente aparecieron imágenes de aquella mujer que había aprendido a apreciar, a querer, aunque siempre le costase reconocer ese sentimiento. Recordó las conversaciones que tenía, su voz suave y amable al intentar tranquilizarlo. Pese a la rabia, Draco no pudo evitar que lágrimas de dolor se derramasen por su rostro.

-Veo que vas aprendiendo la lección- sonrió Lucius Malfoy finalmente, y abandonó las mazmorras, dejando a su hijo sumido en la desesperanza.

* * *

Siete personas se aparecieron en la arboleda que quedaba detrás de la mansión Malfoy. Se trataba de una construcción de estilo románico que se erigía imponente en lo alto de una colina. Su piedra negra representaba irónicamente a aquellos que la habitaban. Severus Snape la habría visitado docenas de veces, pero todavía seguía sorprendiéndole su grandiosidad.

Después de que Portia estuviera recuperada, y que Paige hubiese celebrado su logro por todo lo alto, las embrujadas y los dos magos habían abandonado los terrenos de Hogwarts lo más sigilosamente posible. No querían que nadie en el castigo se diese cuenta de su ausencia, y aunque eso sería inevitable a largo plazo, cuando la enfermera Pomfrey regresase y viese la cama de Portia vacía, era preferible retrasas aquel momento lo más que pudieran.

Una vez llegaron a los dominios de la familia Malfoy, llegó la hora de trazar un plan. La mansión estaba en lo alto de una colina. Por la fachada Norte se abría a un bosque de espesos árboles; sin embargo, tal como explicó Snape, aquella zona estaba fuertemente protegida por hechizos. La puerta del Sur presentaba más facilidades a la hora de ser flanqueada, pero era más difícil esconderse para llegar hasta ella.

-Hagamos dos grupos- sugirió Prue- Uno que se dirija a la puerta Norte y que monte todo el ruido que pueda. El otro grupo irá a la puerta Sur e intentará sacar a Draco.

-Es un buen plan- afirmó Piper- Necesitamos a Severus en el grupo que entre. Él nos guiará hasta Draco.

Finalmente, después de mucho discutir. Decidieron que Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Sirius irían a la puerta Norte. El resto entraría en la mansión. Una vez estuvieron de acuerdo ambos grupos se separaron.

A Sirius no le hizo ninguna gracia que Snape fuese en el grupo con su hermana, algo de lo ocurrido horas antes en la enfermería no le había gustado nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Snape, sin embargo, estaba confuso. No le gustaba sentirse así, vulnerable, porque ahora pensaba que en la enfermería había estado a punto de mostrar sus sentimientos a Portia, o al menos insinuárselos, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuales eran. Además, estaba el hecho de quién era ella, Portia Black, la hermana de Sirius Black!! Como podía estar enamorándose de la hermana de su peor enemigo. ¿Enamorándose? Mentalmente se reprendió por albergar aquellos sentimientos, pero al girar el rostro y mirar de reojo a la joven, algo se movió en su interior ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Cuando se estaban acercando a la explanada de campo libre, antes de llegar a la mansión, un ruido ensordecedor se oyó al otro lado de la mansión, seguido de un sonar de piedras cayendo.

-Eso ha sido Piper- sonrió Portia- Estamos llegando.

-¿Y una vez dentro qué?- preguntó Paige.

-Conociendo a Lucius- explicó Snape- Habrá encerrado a Draco en las mazmorras. No querrá que vuelva a escapar.

-Encerrarlo en las mazmorras- masculló Paige por lo bajo

-Tranquila Paige- la tranquilizó Portia- No estará mucho tiempo más allí.

* * *

El dolor se había mitigado. Después de que su padre lo dejase allí de nuevo Draco se había tumbado en el suelo, boca arriba, intentando respirar con ansias. Al principio parecía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. El dolor punzante del cruciatus todavía le oprimía el pecho, pero poco a poco había ido recuperando la normalidad. Ahora yacía en el frío suelo mientras miraba por las altas rejas de las mazmorras. Sus lágrimas se habían secado, pero todavía se negaba a creer lo que le había dicho su padre. Portia era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía. Era una embrujada!! Y seguro que sus hermanas estaban allí para ayudarla.

Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiese, él no podía hacer nada, estaba allí encerrado hasta que su padre decidiese liberarlo para entregarlo a Voldemort. Escupió al pensar en aquel ser repugnante que defendía la "pureza de sangre" siendo él mismo hijo de un muggle y una bruja. Menudo estúpido.

No se quedaría allí esperando a que fueran a buscarlo para llevarlo ante Voldemort. Antes muerto que estar a su servicio, y menos bajo un imperius. Tenía que salir de allí. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó y se lanzó corriendo contra la puerta de la mazmorra, descargando con su hombro el peso de su cuerpo sobre esta. El fuerte muro de madera de roble no se movió. Volvió a intentarlo, pero nada. su hombro estaba malherido, pero ya no sentía el dolor, lo único que quería era salir de allí, así que sin importarle lo que le pasara siguió descargando contra la puerta una y otra vez.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de caer desfallecido, la puerta se abrió de golpe, debido a una fuerte explosión que la hizo saltar de sus goznes. El humo solo dejaba ver una silueta en el umbral. Draco abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo ante lo que creía estar viendo, pero cuando el humo se hubo disipado pudo comprobar la realidad. Portia estaba en la puerta, mirándole preocupada. Tras ella pudo ver a Paige y al profesor Snape.

Tras unos instantes de vacilación, Draco corrió hacia Portia y la abrazó con fuerza. Temblaba, pero no de miedo, sino de alegría al comprobar que su tía estaba bien. Aquella fue la demostración de afecto más clara que nadie le había podido ver al joven Slytherin.

-Estás bien- murmuró- Mi padre dijo que te habían matado.

-Ya le gustaría a él- replicó Portia.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntó ya separándose y saludando con un gesto de cabeza a los otros dos.

-Pasábamos por aquí y decidimos venir a visitarte, para ver como te iba.

-Sí- añadió Paige- Queríamos proponerte que volvieras al colegio con nosotros.

-Claro- continuó Portia con mueca burlona- Que viendo los lujos y comodidades que te rodean aquí no me extrañaría que prefirieses quedarte.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. Al escuchar a las dos hermanas hablar así realmente sintió que estaba en casa.

-Draco- intervino finalmente Severus- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí de pie hasta el fin de los días o vas a moverte para que nos vayamos?

Incluso aquellas palabras irónicas de su profesor de pociones le sonaron como campanadas (N/A: Draco se está poniendo sensible ) y sin disminuir ni un poco su sonrisa salió por la puerta, seguido de sus tres "salvadores"

Cuando media hora después Lucius regresó a las mazmorras, después de que los ataques contra su propiedad cesaran, y vio lo que había ocurrido, un ensordecedor grito de furia se pudo oír en la distancia.

* * *

La ficticia paz que solía reinar en el Bosque Prohibido que colindaba con Hogwarts se vio interrumpida cuando una risa atronadora resonó en el lugar.

-¿Visteis la cara de Malfoy cuando le cayó aquel chorro de moco de bubotubérculo encima? Ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara para grabarlo.

-Menos mal que por aquel entonces ya estaba bastante furioso, sino se habría pensado que éramos chiquillos jugando a las bromitas- dijo Phoebe sonriendo.

-Aquí el único chiquillo es alguien que yo me sé- murmuró Severus por lo bajo.

-No empieces Snivellus- bramó Sirius.

-En esta ocasión tiene razón- reconoció Prue, ante lo que Sirius la observó avergonzado- Aunque debo reconocer que a mí también me habría gustado tener una cámara a mano - lo que le devolvió la sonrisa infantil al animago.

-Qué Draco- añadió Sirius- ¿Cómo te ha ido la visita con tu padre?

-Genial- replicó el rubio- Me enseñó la candidez que caracteriza a la familia Malfoy.

Portia se sorprendió al oír a aquellos dos hablar así. No sabía que se llevasen también. Sabía que las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos, pero nunca se imaginó que hasta ese punto.

Entre bromas y risas la "expedición de rescate" se dirigió hacia el colegio Hogwarts. Tenían pensado entrar lo más sigilosamente que pudieran, pero sus planes se vieron truncados cuando llegaron a las puertas de la escuela. En lo alto de la escalinata los esperaba Albus Dumbledore, de brazos crucados y totalmente serio. La algarabía y desenfado que había dominado al grupo hasta el momento se disipó.

-Portia- indicó el director- ¿No tendrías que estar descansando en la enfermería?

La joven bajó la vista avergonzada. Mentir al anciano no era algo que la hiciese sentir orgullosa, pero lo había hecho por una buena razón.

-En cuanto a usted, joven Malfoy- añadió- lo hacía con su padre- el mencionado observó nervioso al resto; Portia apoyó una mano en su hombro- Sin embargo- añadió- celebro tenerlo de nuevo con nosotros.

Toda la tensión se disipó. Dumbledore hizo entrar a todos en el colegio y pidió a Severus que llevase a Draco a la enfermería para que le tratasen de sus heridas. No quiso que Portia fuese porque la enfermera Pomfrey estaba que trinaba y la habría matado allí mismo. Ordenó al resto que fuese a descansar, excepto a la menor de los hermanos Black, a la que pidió que se quedase.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó.

-Sí, Albus, estoy perfectamente.

-No sabes el susto que nos has dado cuando no te encontramos en la enfermería. No deberías desaparecer así.

-Lo sé. Y lo siento. Pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que Draco estuviera con su padre. Lo estaba torturando!

El anciano la observó un rato en silencio, analizándola con la mirada- En el fondo me alegro de que lo hayas hecho- admitió finalmente- Yo tampoco quería dejarlo allí.

-¿Entonces lo admites de nuevo en la escuela?- preguntó Portia esperanzada.

-Está el problema de que el tutor legal de Draco sigue siendo Lucius. Sin embargo, creo que después de lo ocurrido esta noche podrás conseguir su custodia.

-¿Y Fudge?

-De Fudge ya me encargo yo.

* * *

Aquella noche el Gran Comedor estaba más lleno de lo normal. En la mesa de los profesores se habían añadido puestos para Sirius, las Embrujadas, Remus y Tonks. Los dos últimos se habían mostrado molestos cuando se enteraron de la "excursión" de los demás, pero finalmente habían comprendido que no habían podido avisarles.

Los alumnos de las distintas casas en sus mesas cuchicheaban y hablaban inquietos entre sí. No era normal que a la cena asistiesen personas ajenas a la escuela, y tampoco lo era que el sitio de McGonagall estuviese vacío.

Harry y sus amigos se revolvían inquietos en su asiento; por algo que les había comentado Sirius, intuían que algo importante iba a ocurrir aquella noche.

Parte del misterio quedó desvelado cuando por fin la profesora de Transformaciones entró en el comedor. Pero para añadir todavía más dudas vieron que la mujer llevaba en sus manos un taburete y el sombrero seleccionador. Nunca había ocurrido que se produjese una selección a mitad de curso, y los susurros llenaron la estancia.

Finalmente, el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie, haciendo que todo murmullo cesara.

-Todos os estaréis preguntando que es lo que ocurre. Por circunstancias ajenas a su voluntad, un alumno de nuestro colegio ha sido recientemente sacado de esta escuela. Sin embargo, ha conseguido solucionar los problemas que lo retenían y ha regresado- la puerta detrás de la mesa de los profesores se abrió dando paso a Draco Malfoy. El comedor se volvió a llenar de susurros mal disimulados. Los Slytherin ponían gesto incrédulo; les habían contado que Malfoy jamás regresaría a la escuela, para así tenerlo controlado.

-Sin embargo, esto supone un problema. Al regresar a la escuela, lo hace como un alumno nuevo, por lo que su anterior selección queda anulada. Así que será necesario volver a realizarla.

Algunos bufidos impacientes se dejaron oír. ¿Para qué volver a seleccionar a Draco Malfoy si éste era un Slytherin de pies a cabeza? Ante el gesto del director, el rubio se dirigió nervioso hacia el taburete y tomó asiento. Antes de que le colocasen el sombrero, dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa a las embrujadas.

Esta vez el sombrero tardó bastante en decidirse, tanto que algunos pensaron que iba a decir que no servía para estar en aquella escuela. Pero finalmente se decidió.

-GRYFFINDOR

El silencio se apoderó del Gran Comedor. Si los ecos del grito del sombrero no permaneciesen todavía rebotando contra las paredes, más de uno habría pedido que repitiese su veredicto. Draco Malfoy un gryffindor!! Nadie lo habría pensado.

Lo normal era que ante una selección la mesa obsequiada con un nuevo alumno estallase en vítores y aplausos, pero aquella vez era distinto. Nadie parecía querer hacer ningún gesto de aprobación. De pronto, unas palmas solitarias comenzaron a oírse desde la mesa del león. Todos miraron incrédulos a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, aplaudir a su enemigo de toda la escuela, en pie. Poco después se le unio Hermione Granger y unos segundos más tarde el trío famoso estaba aplaudiendo al unísono.

* * *

Bueno, aquí lo dejo por este capítulo Qué os ha parecido??? A lo mejor ha ido todo un poco rápido de más, pero es que todavía estoy un poco bloqueada respecto a esta historia. Prometo no intentar no tardar tanto en subir el próximo. Si queréis ayudarme ya sabéis: comentarios, dudas, consejos… todo menos virus de ordenador... REVIEWS PLEASE:


End file.
